Recuerdo de Verano
by Nadiia Valdivia
Summary: Una pequeña niña pelirosa conoce a un niño en las afueras de un hospital, ellos se hacen amigos rápidamente, pero luego se separan pero el antes de irse le da una pulsera con una incrustación en forma de gato haciendo que ambos se despidieran del uno al otro...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 **UN RECUERDO** **INOLVIDABLE**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 19 años, siempre he sido una niña muy tímida y callada no suelo hablar mucho con las personas a mi alrededor. Por mi condición débil siempre he estado en hospitales realmente muy agotador siendo yo aún muy pequeña al tener que pasar por muchas dificultades en mi corta vida, lo cual hizo que me retrasara en mis estudios pero a pesar de tantos malos momentos que pasaron en mi vida pude seguir adelante, con mucho esfuerzo logre terminar la escuela, hice varios amigos que hicieran que olvidara mis problemas sobre el ser muy enfermiza pero esos días terminaron, ahora ingresare a la universidad, aunque me preocupa un poco, ya que soy nueva y no conozco a nadie todos son unos extraños para mi .

Pero no importa! me costó mucho esfuerzo poder llegar hasta aquí! Espero que las personas a mi alrededor sean amables… *habla tímidamente*

Pero hay algo que no puedo olvidar, cuando lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sonreír.

En una mañana de verano cuando era una niña, conocí a cierto niño que a pesar de los años aun no lo olvido, quizás sea porque él fue el primero que me dio ánimos a pesar que solo lo vi dos veces en mi vida.

La primera vez que lo conocí yo estaba en las afueras de un hospital esperando a mi madre junto con mi tía, pero no quería entrar a ese lugar lo detestaba, tampoco me parecía necesario entrar ya que solo mi madre fue para recoger mis medicamentos, realmente me deprimía el estar ahí pero no podía hacer más nada. De pronto vi a un gato pasar por la vereda sin darme cuenta lo seguí adentrándome al hospital entonces me acerque y lo cargue en mis brazos, era un gatito muy lindo pensé, de repente alguien me dijo  
\- ¿Ese gato es tuyo?  
\- no, lo encontré caminando en la vereda *responde tímidamente*  
\- Creí que era tuyo, entonces este gato vive aquí?  
\- no lo creo, en los hospitales no tienen animales así que debe vivir en alguna casa cerca de aquí  
\- oh vaya eres muy inteligente, sabes mucho *la mira sonriéndole*  
\- eh! *Se sorprende* Ahh... es que casi siempre me enfermo y vengo muy seguido aquí *sonrojada*  
\- ¿tu también te enfermaste? ¿Por eso viniste aquí? *le pregunta*  
\- No, solo vine a acompañar a mi madre para una revisión pero decidí esperarla aquí, pero me fije que tenías un gato y me dio curiosidad por eso te pregunte si el gato era tuyo pero que bueno que me quede esperándola porque si no, no te hubiera conocido *sonríe*

-uhmm mi madre ya salió, debo irme adiós. *se despide moviendo la mano*

\- Si, adiós

Al día siguiente fui de nuevo con mi madre al hospital para hacerme algunos análisis, estaba esperando en el pasillo y de repente aparece aquel niño de ayer

-Hola! De nuevo te encontré aquí *sonríe*

-h..hola, ¿viniste de nuevo a acompañar a tu madre?

-Sí, pero mi madre me dijo que no era necesario que yo le acompañe pero igual quise venir por si te encontraba de nuevo, ayer me despedí de ti y me acorde que nunca me dijiste tu nombre ni tampoco te dije el mío. Así que ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Sakura *sonrojada*

-El mío es Sasuke *le extiende la mano*

-Mucho gusto Sasuke

-Igualmente Sakura espero que seamos amigos

\- ¿Amigos? en serio quieres que tú y yo seamos amigos?

-Sí, claro que si sakura *sonríe* uhm mi madre ya salió, debo irme pero me iré de viaje y no sé si te veré de nuevo

\- ¿adónde iras? ¿Es muy lejos? *se deprime*

-No lose, solo vinimos aquí unos días pero ya nos iremos, por esa razón quería verte de nuevo para preguntarte tu nombre y si te encontraba de nuevo darte esto *extiende la mano*

\- oh es una pulsera y tiene un adorno de un gato *sorprendida*

-Sí, recuerda que así nos conocimos, tú estabas cargando a ese gato

-Gracias, me gusta mucho, lo guardare siempre *sonríe*

-ya debo irme Sakura cuídate espero que no te enfermes mas

\- Espera Sasuke, aunque te vayas lejos seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?

-Claro que sí, siempre seremos amigos, no te olvidare, adiós Sakura *se despide moviendo la mano*

\- Adiós Sasuke no me olvidare de ti *triste*

En ese momento sentí mucha tristeza dentro de mí, quizás porque para mí fue el primer amigo que conocí en un lugar que yo detestaba, talvez el ya no se acuerde de mí, pero aquel suceso hizo que yo fuera feliz como nunca. Incluso ahora guardo aquella pulsera con una incrustación en forma de gato, es un objeto muy preciado para mí, es algo que nunca olvidare aunque suene infantil.

Yo aún me acuerdo de ti … Sasuke … Sasuke-kun .. ¿Qué será de tu vida después de tantos años? *mirando al cielo*


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 **AMIGAS**

Suena la alarma del despertador y este despierta a una pelirosa, se levanta de su cama y así empieza su primer día de clases en uno de los Centros de Estudios más prestigiosos, por su gran capacidad en los estudios pudo ingresar a la Destacada Universidad Konoha.

-Hoy empieza un nuevo día para mi *Sale de su habitación*  
Por la emoción y nerviosismo no pude conciliar el sueño *Se deprime*  
así que me apresurare a salir lo más rápido posible, porque no puedo llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases *Se baña, desayuna, se viste y se va a clases*

La pelirosa llega a clases pero por suerte los estudiantes recién estaban llegando, ella se acercó a dirección para preguntar dónde quedaba el aula que le corresponde

-Supongo que este es mi salón *Mirando a los alrededores*  
Uhmm al parecer todos se están acomodando en sus asientos *se sienta en uno de los asientos de atrás*  
Vaya sí que hay muchos chicos y chicas, me siento rara por no conocer a nadie porque tal parece que algunos ya hicieron amigos rápidamente *Agacha la mirada*

De repente una joven se acerca a ella y esta le pregunta

¿Está ocupado el asiento a tu costado?  
-No, no está ocupado, está libre

-Bien, gracias *respondió la joven*

La pelirosa mira de reojo y se fija que la joven era muy bonita no solo eso, sino al acomodar sus cosas saco su celular que era muy tecnológico cosa que a la pelirosa le llamo la atención

\- ahh.. pero qué lindo celular, se nota a primera vista que esta chica está a la moda, solo hay que verla para darse cuenta, tiene una ropa muy linda que da acorde con los accesorios que lleva aparte está muy bien arreglada sin duda esta chica debe de tener muchos amigos *Pensó ella*

De repente la joven de su costado empieza una conversación con la pelirosa

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Ayame Mashiba

-ahh.. h..hola, mi nombre es Sakuraa.. Sakura Haruno *Nerviosa y sonrojada*

\- ahh.. sakura eh.. bonito nombre *sonríe*

\- g..gracias *sonrojada*

El profesor entra al salón para comenzar sus clases, todos se acomodan en sus asientos. Este se presenta

-bien alumnos antes que nada déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su profesor de ahora en adelante, espero que en este nuevo ciclo todos se esfuercen y puedan demostrar lo mejor de sí mismos. Ahora por favor uno a uno quiero que se presente como es debido.

Cada alumno se fue presentando incluyendo a Sakura y a su compañera del costado Ayame. La hora del almuerzo había llegado.

-Sakura vamos a almorzar

-Sí, claro vamos *Sorprendida y feliz*

La pelirosa fue almorzar junto a su compañera de clases ya no se sentía sola, sentía que había hecho una nueva amiga siendo ese su primer día de clases.

Su compañera Ayame Mashiba era una chica muy segura de sí misma, cada vez que caminaba los chicos del campus la observaban y se le quedaban mirando lo cual ella lo notaba y esbozaba un sonrisa de lado a lado. Lo cual su compañera Sakura lo notaba, se sentía nerviosa al ver que todos los chicos fijaban la mirada en su compañera, ella se sentía muy insegura de sí misma por ser una chica normal y no tan despampanante como su compañera.

-Tantas personas mirándonos al alrededor hace que me sienta intimidada, nunca había visto tantas miradas sobre mí, bueno después de todo estoy al lado de Ayame es normal que ella llame tanto la atención de todos. *Pensó ella*

-Sakura.. ¿Qué te sucede estas con una cara? ¿Pareces asustada?

\- eh ..no, no me sucede nada malo, solo es que… bueno todos nos están mirando a nuestro alrededor

-ahh… bueno es algo normal para mi *Ríe* siempre he sido popular, incluso cuando estaba en la escuela, era la más popular, pero bueno no los culpo *sonrisa ladina*

-oh vaya con razón… *se nota que Ayame tiene un ego muy alto* *Pensó ella*

Así sus clases siguieron con total normalidad en el transcurso del día, sin percance alguno, a la hora de la salida la pelirosa se despidió de su compañera y se fue directo para su casa. Al llegar a casa se sentía cansada por el trajín del día pero a la vez feliz porque había hecho una nueva amiga en su primer día de clases.

-ahhh.. porfin en mi cama.. *Suspira*

Estoy muy cansada, pero no puedo quejarme me fue bien, a pesar de la incomodidad de que todos nos veían raro sobre todo a Ayame .. bueno ahora a descansar mañana será un nuevo día y debo levantarme temprano *se baña, se pone su pijama y va a dormir*

A la mañana siguiente como siempre la pelirosa se despierta se alista pero antes de salir de su habitación ve aquella pulsera con una incrustación en forma de gato, ella lo observa por unos minutos y sonríe, se dice para sí misma *ya me voy a clases, espero que tengas un buen día sasuke.. sasuke-kun* sin deja de mirar la pulsera. La pelirosa baja apurada, se despide de sus padres y se va a clases…

Al llegar a los pasillos de la universidad tropieza con una joven pelinegra haciendo que sus libros cayeran al piso, la pelirosa le ayuda a la pelinegra

-Disculpame por favor no me di cuenta, te encuentras bien

-N..No, no descuida fue mi culpa, estaba distraída buscando el aula que me corresponde y no me di cuenta. Lo siento. *responde tímidamente*

-¿Eres nueva? Pero si ayer recién empezamos las clases *pregunto la pelirosa*

-Sí, no pude venir ayer por me sentí enferma, hoy recién he venido a clases *sonrojo*

-Entiendo. Se bien lo que se siente estar enferma *suspiro* ¿pero ya te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ya estoy mejor gracias *sonrojo*

-que bien por ti, ahh se me hará tarde debo irme cuídate, adiós *se despide*

Al entrar la pelirosa a su salón se sienta en su asiento al lado de Ayame, el profesor entra saludando a todos, y este les dice que una nueva compañera se unirá hoy a clases, él le dice que entre y se presente ante todos. Al entrar al salón la pelirosa se sorprende porque para su sorpresa era la misma chica con la que choco accidentalmente en el pasillo de la universidad.

-amm.. M..Mucho gusto.. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga *sonrojada*

Espero llevarme bien con todos *lo dice tímidamente*

-Así que se llama Hinata, pero que casualidad; hoy cuando hable con ella me cayó muy bien y ahora resulta que estaremos en el mismo salón *pensó y sonríe*

La nueva compañera se sentó al costado de una pelirubia que rápidamente congeniaron muy bien, y se hicieron amigas. La pelirosa en la hora del almuerzo, se acerca a su nueva compañera para saludarla.

-Hola Hinata, espero no te hayas olvidado de mi *saludándola con la mano* nos vimos en los pasillos

-Claro que no, tú fuiste muy amable conmigo al ayudarme a recoger mis libros *sonrojada* gracias por eso

\- Descuida, no hay problema en eso *sonríe* cierto no me he presentado soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto, espero que podamos ser amigas *sonrojada*

-Claro que sí, me encantaría, no conozco a nadie aquí, aunque también ahora conozco a Ino, te la presento la acabo de conocer hoy.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Ino Yamanaka *Sonríe*

-Igualmente soy Sakura Haruno *la había notado ayer en su presentación, pero si es que muy bonita está casi al par de Ayame* *Pensó ella*

Su compañera de asiento se acerca a la pelirosa.

-Sakura vamos a almorzar antes que se acabe todo

-Claro vamos, por cierto Ayame te quiero presentar a unas nuevas amigas que acabo de conocer hoy.. Te las presento.. *Señalando ala pelinegra*

Ella es Hinata Hyuga accidentalmente hoy chocamos en los pasillos cuando me estaba dirigiendo al salón y bueno resulta que está en nuestro salón de clases

-M.. Mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuga es un placer *sonrojo*

*Señalando a la pelirubia* Y ella es su compañera de al lado Ino Yamanaka

-Que tal, Soy Ino Yamanaka *sonrie*

-Un placer conocerlas a ambas chicas, soy Ayame Mashiba *sonrisa* entonces vayamos todas juntas a almorzar para conocernos mejor.

Todas respondieron afirmativamente, Así fue como comenzó la amistad entre estas 4 chicas, la pelirosa estaba muy feliz porque no solo en el primer día de clases hizo una amiga, sino que al segundo día hizo dos amigas más, ella no pensaba hacer amistades tan rápidamente, en ese instante su mente recordó a aquel niño y pensó *Sasuke-kun siento que poco a poco estoy avanzando y no estoy sola como solía serlo, sin duda este es un nuevo comienzo para mi*

La pelirosa estaba feliz por haber encontrado tan buenas amigas queridas y confiables pero ella no conocía el dolor de una traición, que no todo es felicidad que no se puede confiar tal fácilmente en las personas que dicen profesar una amistad sincera sobre una. Pronto ella se daría cuenta pero de una forma dolorosa.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03** **CELOS**

Han pasado varios meses desde que la Pelirosa ingreso a la Universidad en la que había conocido a sus compañeras de clases; Ayame, Hinata e Ino , todas se hicieron amigas rápidamente, compartiendo todas juntas recuerdos agradables.

Casi siempre hacían todo juntas; ir de compras, ir al cine, incluso en sus estudios, cuando el profesor les decía para hacer trabajo grupal, lo hacían juntas por ser amigas.

Sakura por ser muy dedicada en sus estudios siempre obtenía las notas más altas, cada vez que algún compañero de su clase tenía alguna duda, estos se acercaban a preguntarle y ella amablemente les explicaba de una forma muy fácil y entendible por lo cual se hizo conocida por ser una chica amable y gentil que siempre ayuda a las personas a su alrededor.

Ino era una chica mas fashionista, siempre estaba en la tendencia sobre la moda, aparte que tenía una buena figura

Hinata era más tímida y callada pero igual no impedía, que era una chica muy linda y muy responsable

Ayame ella era mucho más atrevida y llamaba la atención de todos por ser coqueta, siempre estaba en citas y fiestas, muchos chicos la invitaban a salir con ellos, y esta aceptaba gustosa, sin duda le encantaba ser el centro de atención que todos la miraran y vieran lo hermosa que era. Lo cual ese asunto hacia que se retrasara en sus estudios y tuviera notas muy bajas, pero ella siempre contaba que su compañera de lado; que era Sakura le ayudaría, casi siempre le pedía prestado sus apuntes y esta le ayudaba sin problema alguno. Gracias a tal ayuda fue que capaz de pasar los ciclos sin problema.

Y así rápidamente pasó el tiempo, La pelirosa y sus amigas llegaron a su último ciclo en la Universidad Konoha, lo cual las materias eran más complicadas y conllevaban más dedicación y esfuerzo por parte de todos los estudiantes sobre todo por el estrés de su graduación.

-ahh! Por fin empezó el último ciclo, llego tan rápido pareciera que fuese ayer cuando empezamos *decía la pelirosa*

-Muy cierto, pero eso también significa que estaremos muy ocupadas por los últimos cursos, me entere que estos serán muy complicados, espero lograrlo *suspiraba la pelirubia*

-Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien Ino, solo no hay que descuidarnos. Verdad que si Hinata

-S..Si tienes razón *sonrojada*

-uhmm.. ¿Qué raro aun no llega Ayame? Ya está por empezar la clase *preocupada*

-Lo más seguro es que no venga hoy.. Casi siempre falta a clases, no sé cómo pudo pasar el ciclo anterior cuando solo asistió casi a la mitad de clases *decía la pelirubia*

-No digas eso Ino, ella estuvo muy ocupada en casa por eso no podía asistir a clases

-Sakura no seas ingenua, es obvio que faltara si paraba de fiesta en fiesta por eso se retrasó en las tareas y trabajo grupales que teníamos juntas, pero como siempre tú le estas defendiendo y ayudándola, fue por esa razón que no reprobó los demás cursos *molesta* no deberías ser tan condescendiente con ella *decía una pelirubia*

-B..Bueno cálmate Ino sabes que Sakura-chan solo lo hace por ayudar a Ayame, pero entiendo tu punto de vista. No podemos siempre ayudarla en todo, ella debe hacerse responsable de sus actos *lo decía tímidamente*

-Entiendo lo que dicen chicas, *agacha la cabeza* pero ella es nuestra amiga y siento que si está en mi posibilidades el poder ayudarla en algo, debo hacerlo *responde tímidamente*

El timbre empieza a sonar, lo que indicaba el inicio de clases. Tal como lo dijo su amiga la Pelirubia su compañera Ayame no vino ese día clases. Así transcurrió el día con total normalidad y llego la hora de salida. Las chicas se despidieron de la pelirosa, cada una siguió su camino

Al día siguiente suena la alarma y la Pelirosa se despierta, comienza a alistarse para ir a clases cuando de repente su celular empieza a sonar y ella contesta

-oh Ayame, hola como estas? ¿No viniste a clases ayer?

-Hola Sakura, si disculpa es que tuve unos cuantos problemas en casa por eso no pude asistir ayer

-En serio! Pero se solucionó? Espero que no sea nada grave *preocupada*

-Sí, todo bien, no te preocupes. Más bien te llame porque quería pedirte el favor si puedes prestarme tus apuntes de ayer, ya sabes falte y no quiero retrasarme jejeje *ríe*

-Sí, claro no te preocupes por eso. ¿Hoy asistirás a clases?

\- Claro estaré ahí sin falta, bueno Sakura no vemos allá *se despide*

-Nos vemos en clases entonces *fin de la llamada*

Después de la llamada la pelirosa se viste, se baña, desayuna y se va a clases. Al llegar al aula se encuentra con sus amigas la pelinegra y la pelirubia

-Chicas Buenos días *saluda sonriente*

-Ambas la saludan

-Chicas en la mañana temprano Ayame me llamo a mi móvil, me dijo que hoy vendría a clases que ayer no pudo asistir por que tuvo un inconveniente en casa *comento la pelirosa*

-En serio? Como que no le creo mucho eso de que tuvo algún problema en "casa" pero bueno.. ojala venga. *decía la pelirubia*

-I.. Ino no digas eso, quizás si tuvo algún percance en casa no sabemos muy bien su situación *agrego la pelinegra*

-Sí, Hinata tiene razón; ya debe estar por llegar *Creo que es mejor no decir nada de que Ayame me dijo que le prestara mis apuntes de ayer, porque lo más seguro es que Ino se moleste* *pensó la pelirosa algo preocupada*

De pronto aparece la silueta de una joven que tan solo al entrar al salón, todos voltearon a verla, caminando coquetamente con una sonrisa de lado a lado, mientras sus compañeros la observaban. Esta se acercó a sus amigas que estaban en un costado

-Hola chicas! Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo están? *sonrisa ladina*

-Hola Ayame por fin te dignaste a venir *decía una pelirubia*

\- jajaja perdón chicas, es que tuve muy ocupada tenía muchas cosas que hacer *rie*

-A..Ayame , Sakura nos dijo que tuviste un problema en casa y esa fue la razón por la que no pudiste venir ayer

\- Ahh.. si .. sii .. Cierto pero descuiden chicas eso ya está solucionado, no hay de que preocuparse, más bien les tengo una noticia bomba *ríe* déjenme decirles que tengo novio *sonrisa ladina*

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante tal noticia, ya que sabían que Ayame salía con muchos chicos, pero nunca acepto a ninguno y esa noticia las sorprendió totalmente.

-oh vaya Ayame no lo esperaba, pues muchas felicidades *sonríe la pelirosa*

\- Que paso? Te atraparon? *rie* Nunca creí poder escuchar esta clase de noticia, el que tu Ayame tengas novio! Siempre has tenido a muchos chicos a tu alrededor y nunca quisiste nada con ninguno de ellos, en serio eso sí que es para sorprenderse *decía la pelirubia*

-F..Felicidades Ayame-chan .. *sonrojo*

-jajajaja .. Gracias chicas.. Pero si, tienes razón Ino nunca he aceptado a ninguno de esos chicos, supongo que no estaban a mi nivel *rie* pero este chico me gusta por eso lo acepte, se los presentare en la salida chicas, tienen que conocerlo ya hable con él para encontrarnos *sonríe*

De pronto el profesor ingresa al salón para comenzar con su clase correspondiente, todos fueron a sus asientos, Tal como le pidió en la mañana Ayame a la pelirosa esta le presto sus apuntes del día anterior; la clase transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, y tal como les dijo su compañera... Esta les presentaría a su novio.

-Chicas vamos, no quiero hacer esperar a mi novio *sonríe*

Las chicas asintieron y fueron con su compañera para conocer a su novio.

-Bueno quiero presentarles a mi novio, él es Kiba Inuzuka *sonríe ella*

-Mucho gusto de conocerlas a todas, soy el novio de Ayame *extiende la mano*

Todas le responden el saludo al novio de su compañera pero ninguna se imaginó que al novio de Ayame le llamo la atención Sakura al verla se sorprendió por lo linda que era, a pesar que no se vestía de forma ostentosa sino más bien de una forma sencilla; se hacía notar por su hermoso cabello rosa y sus ojos color jade sin duda una chica que tenía una belleza sin igual que no cualquiera podia poseer, aquella admiración lo noto la novia de este, rápidamente se dio cuenta de la admiración que este se llevó al conocerla, cosa que eso le molesto pero no dijo nada.

Así transcurrió la tarde con total normalidad, mientras comían, reían, conversaban… pero el novio de Ayame no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pelirosa y esta no se daba cuenta de nada, las únicas que lo notaron fue la pelirubia que rápidamente se fijó de la miradas que le echaba a la pelirosa al igual que Ayame que cada vez que los veía sentía mucha rabia y celos, la pelirubia rápidamente actuó diciendo que se hacía tarde y era mejor retirarse con la excusa que mañana tenían clases y era mejor no quedarse mucho tiempo en la calle.

La pelirosa , la pelinegra y la pelirubia se despidieron de su compañera Ayame y su novio.. Mientras iban juntos la joven tenía miles de pensamientos respecto a la pelirosa

-Sakura te estas metiendo en donde no deberías, solo espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez por que no sabes con quien te metes, porque yo te puedo arruinar si me lo propongo, ella no tiene punto de comparación conmigo, es una mojigata *pensó ella*

Mientras de camino a casa las tres amigas comentaban sobre el novio de su compañera

-A..Ayame tiene un novio muy apuesto, y se nota muy amable *comento la pelinegra*

-Sí, eso parece, pero no me confiaría mucho en el *dijo la pelirubia*

-uhmm .. Porque lo dices Ino? A mí me cayó bien, parece ser una buena persona *dijo la pelirosa*

-Ay sakura eres muy despistada y no te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor, no te enteras de nada, aun así no hay que acercarse mucho a ellos, en especial tu Sakura *preocupada*

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándola algo confundidas a la pelirubia por que no entendieron lo que ella quiso decir en especial la pelirosa y así prosiguieron su camino sin más.

En ese momento la pelirosa jamás se imaginaria que aquel interés que él había tomado hacia ella, muy pronto le traería miles de problemas… problemas que ella nunca se imaginó en su vida…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04 **TRAICION Y RUMORES**

Transcurrieron los días, las cosas iban bien entre Ayame y su novio.. Al igual que la pelirosa y sus amigas.

Un domingo en la tarde la pelirosa estaba en su habitación y de repente empieza a sonar su móvil ella se acerca a ver, no reconoce el número, era un número desconocido, esta decide contestar

-Alo? Con quien hablo?

-amm hola? Eres sakura verdad?

-ehh? Sí, pero con quien hablo *seria*

-Hola, soy Kiba.. Kiba Inuzuka .. soy el novio de Ayame, no te olvidaste de mí, no?

-ahh.. si, si me acuerdo de ti, pero como averiguaste mi número? *sorprendida*

-Ayame tenía tu número en tu móvil y ahí fue donde lo encontré

-ya veo, pero dime el porqué de tu llamada? Le sucedió algo a Ayame? *preocupada*

-no, nada de eso, lo que sucede es que tuve una discusión con Ayame, y no tengo con quien hablar del tema y sé que tú eres su amiga, no sé si podríamos vernos unos minutos para conversar contigo porque tengo algunas dudas sobre ella, siento que tu siendo su amiga puedes despejármelas.

\- No lose, no sé si eso sea correcto, sé que Ayame tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero compréndela por favor, sé que pueden solucionar sus problemas hablando

-Por eso mismo quisiera hablar contigo, por favor solo serán unos minutos *suplicaba el*

-uhmm.. Está bien, solo serán unos minutos ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo

Ambos se reunieron en un parque cercano para hablar sobre Ayame

-Hola Sakura, que bueno que viniste, te estaba esperando *contesto el*

-Sí, disculpa tarde un poco, bien dime porque querías verme con tanto ahínco *dijo la pelirosa*

-Como te comente por el móvil, tuve una discusión con Ayame, últimamente discutimos demasiado siempre está controlándome también tengo mis sospechas de que ella me está engañando

-Pero que dices *sorprendida* ella no te engañaría, sé que es algo controladora y tiene un carácter fuerte pero dudo mucho que te engañe, ella te quiere sino no hubiera aceptado ser tu novia, ella es una chica muy popular en la Universidad y nunca acepto a ninguno por eso mismo confió en ella que sería incapaz de traicionarte *lo dice muy segura*

-*sorprendido* vaya se nota que confías mucho en ella, sin duda eres una chica muy linda y tierna, desearía que Ayame fuera como tu *la mira fijamente*

-ehh? *sonrojada* nada que ver, Ayame es mil veces mejor que yo… ella es más linda y siempre está a la moda; aparte que todos la admiran por ser una chica muy hermosa, no me podría siquiera compararme con ella en nada.. yo a su lado soy nada *suspira*

-Una chica no tiene que ser admirada por todos para darse cuenta lo valiosa que puede ser, y tú lo eres Sakura.. Desde el día que te conocí me di cuenta a primera vista, en ese instante pensé que hubiera sido agradable conocerte a ti primero… *se acerca lentamente*

-*no sabe que decir* …. Ettoo.. Creo que te equivocas conmigo *se aleja de él *

-Claro que no Sakura, me doy cuenta que desde que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, creo que fue amor a primera vista.. *le toma de la mano*

\- *se suelta de él* Lo siento yo no puedo corresponder a esos sentimientos que dices sentir, tu no me conoces solo nos hemos visto una vez cuando Ayame nos presentó, y no solo eso, tu eres el novio de unas mis amigas; sin duda fue un total error venir aquí; creí que querías hablar de Ayame y no sobre tus disque sentimientos hacia mí, lo siento.. Pero jamás traicionaría a una amiga. No vuelvas nunca más a llamarme o sino me veré en la obligación de decirlo esto a Ayame.

-Sakura.. Por favor no me digas eso, en verdad siento que estoy enamorado de ti..

-Como te dije, no vuelvas a llamarme nunca más.. Adiós *seria*

-Sakura espera *la jala del brazo e intenta besarla*

-Suéltame *le da una bofetada*

La pelirosa se va corriendo después de aquel incidente a su casa, llega rápidamente y entra a su habitación toda asustada por lo sucedido en el parque con el novio de su compañera.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Ino nos dijo a Hinata y a mí que no confiaba en el del todo, quizá se dio cuenta que él se interesó en mi *empieza a llorar* pero yo jamás traicionaría la amistad de Ayame

Nunca lo haría… *sollozos*

Después de ese incidente la pelirosa se quedó dormida por el cansancio y mal rato que paso..

Al día siguiente se despertó, se cambió y se fue a clases toda decaída pero de camino a la Universidad pensó mejor contarle lo sucedido primero a Hinata e Ino porque esta conocía el carácter de Ayame sabía que podría tomarlo a mal así que mejor decirle primero a ellas

Solo que ella no imaginaba lo que le esperaba al llegar a clases. La pelirosa llega al aula y saluda a sus amigas.

-Buenos días chicas *decaída*

-B.. Buenos días Sakura-chan… ¿qué te sucede? se te ve muy mal.. Tienes los ojos hinchados *decía preocupada la pelinegra*

-¿Estuviste llorando? Dime Sakura que te paso? *decía la pelirubia*

-Me sucedió algo ayer y quería contarle a ambas *baja la mirada*

De repente alguien entra al salón; esta se acerca a la pelirosa y de la nada le da una bofetada

Que resonó tan fuerte que todos los que estaban presente se asustaron a la vez quedaron sorprendidos por tal acto, la que provoco tal acto fue nada más ni menos que su amiga Ayame

Que se notaba en su rostro una rabia infinita

-Oye idiota que te pasa? Por qué golpeaste a Sakura estás loca? *decía toda eufórica una pelirubia*

-S..Sakura-chan te encuentras bien? *asustada*

\- Ino me preguntas porque la golpee? Entonces nuestra querida amiga Sakura debería decirnos porque se encuentra a escondidas con mi novio y se toman de la mano, incluso se besaron! Crees que eso no es una buena razón ahh *gritándole*

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser cierto, debe ser una mentira quien te dijo tal cosa *decía eufórica la pelirubia*

-ahh? No me crees.. pues puedes verlas por ti misma, miraa.. mira estas fotos.. Ahí se ve claramente todo... *le tira las fotos a la pelirubia*

La pelirubia se quedó sorprendida por la fotos, pero tampoco podía creer fielmente en eso porque conocía la clase de persona que era Sakura una chica integra que siempre actuaba de forma correcta.

-Y crees en estas fotos? Y si están trucadas? No puede venir así de la nada a gritarle y golpearla

-JA! Claro que son verdaderas *respondió una de las compañeras de clase* ayer estaba paseando a mi perro, de repente los vi a ambos la reconocí por su cabello rosa y sabia también que era el novio de Ayame porque el viene todos los días a recogerla después de clases; cuando los vi juntos les tome las fotos, Sakura eres una total descarada haciéndose la inocente y esta le roba el novio a su amiga, se hace pasar por una chica pura e inocente pero no es más que una vil zorra *decía altaneramente*

La pelirosa estaba en shock total, no sabía que decir, jamás pensó recibir tal daño de una amiga que ella estimaba tanto, y sobre todo por un malentendido; que ella nunca ocasiono.. Quería decirle que no era cierto nada de lo que decían, fue el que le llamo primero, ella jamás traicionaría su amistad con ella.. Pero aquellas palabras no podían salir .. Estaba aún impactada por la bofetada que esta le dio de sorpresa…

-Sakura dimee! Vas a seguir callada sin decirme nada? Claro cómo vas a decirme algo, si sabes que todo lo que se ve en estas fotos es real.. Eres una maldita zorra entrometida.. Esto nunca te lo perdonare jamás! Entendiste! No sabes con quien te has metido, te hare la vida imposible *decía la joven toda eufórica*

Todos estaban sin palabras escuchando y viendo la escena a su alrededor, nunca imaginaron que la chica que era las más estudiosa, amable y siempre estaba apoyando a sus compañeros fuese esa clase de persona..

De pronto el timbre del comienzo de clases suena y todos aun impactados seguían ahí parados, y el profesor entra les dice que todos tomen asiento que comenzaría con la clase. La pelirosa se levanta siendo ayudada por la pelinegra y la pelirubia .. y estas se acomodan en sus asientos respectivos para comenzar con la clase tal como lo indico el profesor

La clase fue una total agonía para la pelirosa porque tenía muchas ganas de romper en llanto por lo sucedido, pero sus amigas le daban ánimos de no dejarse caer y menos en clase…

-S..Sakura-chan por favor cálmate, ya verás que esto se solucionara *decía la pelinegra*

-Sakura al terminar la clase tienes que contarnos todo, para que podamos ayudarte, no creo aun del todo esas fotos *dijo la pelirubia*

La pelirosa solo asintió a la vez se sentía aliviada al tenerlas a ellas, que la estaban apoyando pero lo que más quería era hablar con Ayame y decirle que todo era un malentendido, lo que se ve en las fotos no es lo que parece… Así llegó la hora del almuerzo.. La pelirubia se llevó a Sakura junto con la pelinegra para que le contara con más detalle que sucedió y poder ayudarla

Así la pelirosa les conto detalle a detalle de todo lo sucedido con el novio de Ayame sin olvidar nada.

-Lo sabía, ese maldito nunca me dio confianza del todo, ya me imaginaba que estaba interesado en ti, desde el primer momento que lo conocimos, si cuando no los presento Ayame él no te quitaba la mirada de encima, todavía el muy imbécil intenta besarte a fuerza lo peor es que te tomaron esas fotos... Dejándote a ti, como la mala del cuento *decía una molesta pelirubia*

-P.. pero si Sakura-chan le explica todo a ella, pueda ser que comprenda y ese malentendido pueda ser solucionado, después de todo la culpa fue del novio de A..Ayame-chan ,él la llamo primero.. *dijo la pelinegra*

-Eso también quiero hacer yo, quiero explicarle todo a Ayame, yo no la engañe con su novio como ella dice, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo *decía la pelirosa llorando*

-El problema es que fuiste a verlo Sakura, no debiste confiar en él, te dije de un comienzo que no confiaras en ese tipo.. pero eres muy ingenua y creíste en lo que te dijo , que fue solo una excusa para verte y ahora te metió en todo en este problema, maldito imbecil *decía una enojada pelirubia*

-Aun así debo hablar con Ayame *dijo la pelirosa*

-Y..ya toco la timbre para regresar a clases, será mejor que regresemos *decía la pelinegra*

-Escucha Sakura hablaremos con Ayame en la salida y le dirás todo lo que nos contaste, para tratar de solucionar todo esto, ojalas nos escuche porque ella estaba muy enojada *decía la preocupada la pelirubia* pero aun así lo intentaremos!

-Sí, Gracias chicas, en serio no se que sería de mi sin ustedes que me apoyan *llorando*

-Claro que te apoyaremos S..Sakura-chan eres nuestra amiga *decía la pelinegra*

-Sí, pero será mejor irnos a clases.. *dijo la pelirubia*

Así las tres fueron a clases.. Las horas transcurrieron y llego la hora de salida... las chicas se acercaron a su compañera Ayame para hablar con ella referente al tema, pero esta no quería verlas ni menos hablar con ellas sobre todo con la pelirosa

-No quiero hablar con esa zorra, no me interesa nada de lo que me diga, porque no hay nada de qué hablar todo está más que claro *decía enojada Ayame*

-Ya basta de insultos Ayame, déjala hablar, por lo menos deja que te explique todo, no puedes creer en todo lo que se ve en esas fotos *decía enojada la pelirubia*

Su Compañera se quedó pensativa por un instante por lo que le dijo la pelirubia..Entonces decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decirle la pelirosa a pesar que el verla ahí parada al frente suyo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearla de nuevo pero se contenía, porque quería escuchar a cuanto llegaría su descaro

Entonces la pelirosa empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido con el novio de su compañera, le conto detalle a detalle tal como lo hizo con sus demás amigas sin dejar nada de lado..

Luego de terminar de contarle todo .. hubo un silencio absoluto.. Ayame se le quedo viéndola sin decir nada.. Hasta que su compañera esbozo una sonrisa y empezó a reírse delante de la pelirosa.. quedándose perpleja por tal acto al igual que sus amigas no entendían el porqué de su reacción.

-Ay Sakurita realmente crees que me creería tremenda estupidez que me acabas de contar, yo al ver la fotos contigo y mi novio, lo llame para que me explique todo y me dijo que tú le llamaste primero diciendo que querías hablar con el urgente y fuiste TU la que se lanzó a él para besarlo.. obviamente me advirtió lo que harías, que intentarías manipularme con tus mentiras, pero NO, no te creo.. sin duda ahora me doy cuenta lo terrible que eres, y lo zorra que puedes ser, pero esto nose quedara así, no sabes con quien te has metido, te voy a desenmascarar delante de toda la Universidad todos se darán cuenta la clase de perra que eres! *decía sonriendo*

-Claro que no Ayame, él está mintiendo, yo nunca lo llame, fue el que me llamo primero créeme por favor, nunca te mentiría en algo así *decía la pelirosa*

-No me digas nada mas Sakura no te creo, nunca me vuelvas a hablar y menos para contarme tus mentiras..

-Ayame cómo vas a creerle a ese imbécil que a Sakura que es tu amiga, ella siempre te he ayudado en todo, si no fuera por ella nunca hubieses pasado los demás ciclos, siempre te ha apoyado en todo , no puedo creer lo malagradecida que puedes ser… *decía furiosa la pelirubia*

-A..Ayame-chan …Sakura-chan te está diciendo la verdad.. Ella nunca te mentiría *decía la pelinegra*

-Ya veo que ustedes la apoyan.. bien ya veo la clase de amigas que tienes Sakura que apañan tus mentiras.. bueno que las aproveches.. por qué solo ellas serán tus amigas.. me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible ya lo veras.. *reia mientras se iba*

-Maldita, ya me imaginaba que sería así, nunca escucha a nadie cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza *decía enojada la pelirubia*

-S..Sakura-chan ya no llores por favor, no fue tu culpa *decía la pelinegra*

-Cálmate Sakura.. llorar no solucionara nada, será mejor irnos a casa y que descanses ya mañana será un nuevo día *decía la pelirubia*

Así las tres chicas se fueron juntas a casa, acompañaron a la pelirosa a su casa, se despidieron de ella y estas les decía que tuviera ánimos, que intentarían ellas de hablar con Ayame.

La pelirosa asintió, entro a su casa no ceno nada, solo se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente no se imaginaba lo que esperaba al llegar a la Universidad, todos los alumnos la miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas diciendo

~mira no es ella la chica que le robo al novio a su amiga~

~ vaya quien se lo hubiera imaginado ~

~se veía tan tranquila e inocente y resulto ser toda una zorra~

~cierto sin duda, esas las que tienen cara de inocente son las peores~

La pelirosa solo escuchaba lo que decían sin mirarlos dirigiéndose a su salón, pero allí también era la comidilla del salón... Todos hablaban mal a sus espaldas sin importarles que ella estuviese allí.

La pelirubia quien también escuchaba, los encaraba diciendo que todo eran mentiras, que dejaran de hablar tantas estupideces. La pelinegra apoyaba a la pelirosa con ánimos, diciéndole que no hiciera caso, que los ignorara porque todo lo que decían eran mentiras

Así transcurrió los días sin duda la imagen de Sakura que era considerada como una chica amable y gentil que siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros se convirtió en una imagen de una chica de la peor calaña siendo considerada una total mentirosa, que traiciono a su amiga para robarle el novio y ella lo negaba sin descaro alguno.

No solo eso sino que también corrían rumores de que había que tener cuidado con ella, que le gustaba novios ajenos para robárselos.. rumores que fueron creados por Ayame, sin duda la pelirosa estaba siendo el punto de burlas y desprecio de todos, la pelirubia siempre estaba defendiéndola en todo al igual que la pelinegra siempre trataban estar al lado de ella, pero había momentos que no podían estar con ella, cosa que las otras chicas aprovechaban para insultarla o arrojarle cosas en la cara, la pelirosa sentía que su vida se había convertido en un total infierno, no sabía cuánto más podía soportar tanto odio de las demás personas, en esos momentos sentía que su mundo se le caía encima, no aguantaba más eso y decidió irse a casa por ese día, porque ya en si se sentía mal por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Al salir de unos salones, al abrir la puerta sintió como una cantidad de agua y tierra callo encima de ella, siendo empapada toda ella, y todos los que estaban mirándola empezaron a reírse sin parar.. ella se sentía de lo peor y levantar su rostro pudo ver el rostro de su compañera que alguna vez fue su amiga Ayame allí estaba ella con otras chicas con una gran sonrisa disfrutando aquel momento .. Sakura no soporto más y salió corriendo de ahí sin pensar en nada, sus amigas la pelirubia y la pelinegra encontraron a la pelirosa toda empapada y esta les decía ¿ qué paso?, ¿quién le hizo eso?, pero ella no dijo nada..

Solo salió corriendo de allí sin decir nada.. solo quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, tomo un taxi y llego a su casa.. Entro apurada a su habitación en ese momento solo sentía ganas de morir.. lo que era inevitable que las lágrimas cayeran sin parar.. solo se decía a si misma

-¿Que hice mal para merecer esto?

-Si iba a sufrir tanto así, hubiera preferido morir en aquel momento cuando era niña y estaba enferma…

La pelirosa levanta la mirada y de pronto ve en su tocador aquella pulsera con una incrustación en forma de gato se acerca a ella; la toma en sus manos y empieza a llorar como nunca, no podía dejar llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza aquella pulsera, y se decía a si misma …

-En estos momentos desearía tanto verte.. Desearía tanto poder ver aquella sonrisa tuya..

Sasuke… Sasuke-kun dijiste que siempre seriamos amigos.. Entonces porque no estás aquí conmigo *lloraba desconsoladamente*

Sin duda la pelirosa añoraba ver a aquel niño que conoció a pesar que solo lo vio dos veces en su vida..

Pero a veces el destino es caprichoso y nos da sorpresas que no esperamos y ella recibiría una que quizás pensó que nunca podría pasarle sobre todo ahora que siente que el mundo se le cae en pedazos… pero se daría cuenta que aparecería alguien que iluminaria su camino.. Como un rayo de luz en su vida….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05 **UNA LLEGADA MUY ESPERADA**

SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 220 CON DESTINO A JAPÓN SE LES INFORMA QUE SE HA LLEGADO A SU DESTINO.

Un joven de cabellos azabache baja del avión siendo este el centro de atención de todos, no solo por su presencia, sino por la forma tan imponente que se veía, siendo admirado por las personas a su alrededor sobre todo por la mujeres que estás denotaban rápidamente lo apuesto que era, mas solo podían observarlo de lejos y comentaban entre sí.

~ Mira que guapo es ese chico ~

~ Wow desearía tener un novio como el ~

~ Se ve tan guapo con sus lentes, lo hace ver más misterioso y a la vez quisiera saber más de él ~

~ Apuesto que un chico como ese debe tener novia, y si lo tiene debe ser muy afortunada ~

Miles de comentarios a su alrededor eran causados por su presencia, las mujeres a su alrededor no dejaban de mirarlo cosa que el azabache lo noto, y no tomo importancia alguna. De pronto aparece el chofer que viene a recogerlo.

-Joven Uchiha por aquí por favor

-Gracias *responde el azabache*

-Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje, ya que viene desde un país muy lejano. Se me ordeno llevarlo al lugar donde será su casa, todo está preparado para su llegada. Así que no debe preocuparse por nada.

-Entiendo, gracias *mientras miraba por la ventana del auto*

-Creo que esta es su primera vez en este país, así que si necesita algo, por favor hágamelo saber

-Lo hare, pero esta no es mi primera vez aquí, ya había venido antes con mi familia cuando era tan solo un niño, pero solo nos quedamos unos cuantos días, ahora me quedare más tiempo por la empresa

-Ya veo joven, no imaginaba que ya hubiese venido a este país, entonces no será todo tan desconocido para Ud., aunque han pasado muchos años y miles de cosas han cambiado pero descuide estaré a sus órdenes para lo que necesite

-Cierto muchas cosas han cambiado en estos años, solo espero que no haya cambiado una sola cosa, la razón por la que vine a este país *sonríe mientras mira a través de la ventana*

Llegan a la casa que ya estaba preparada y lista para la llegada del joven de cabello azabache, este baja y entra en ella, el chofer deja las maletas del joven en su dormitorio respectivo.

-Joven Uchiha sus maletas están en su habitación, si Ud necesita algo hágamelo saber por favor, yo vendré de inmediato

-Sí, está bien *responde el azabache*

-Joven Uchiha aquí tiene las llaves de su auto, están en la cochera de la casa, están a su entera disposición. Bueno con su permiso me retiro. *reverencia*

El joven azabache va a su habitación mira por la ventana de esta

-Por fin he regresado aquí después de muchos años, no creí que podría volver, no sé si fue suerte o casualidad pero he querido volver tanto a este país, donde te conocí… *sonríe*

Me pregunto si aún me recuerdas? Sakura..? *sonríe*

Aún recuerdo todo, como si fuera algo reciente, mi madre tenía una revisión médica por lo que decidí acompañarla al hospital más cercano, ella me dijo que tenía que hablar con el doctor de algunos temas y quizás me aburriría así que decidí esperarla en el pasillo del hospital, de repente vi a una niña tenía un gato cargando en sus brazos me dio curiosidad que decidí seguirla y le pregunte

\- ¿Ese gato es tuyo?

Ella solo atinó a decirme que lo había encontrado caminando en la vereda, yo creí que ese gato era suyo pero la niña realmente era muy inteligente ya que rápidamente me respondió que ese gato debía vivir por alguna casa cercana vaya que me sorprendió, ella me dijo que se enfermaba muy seguido y es por eso que sabía tales cosas, aquella niña me pregunto si también me había enfermado pero le dije solo vine a acompañar a mi madre, realmente sentí mucha curiosidad cuando la vi al lado de ese gato, quizás fue un encuentro no esperado pero me agrado conocerla, me despedí de ella ya que mi madre había salido de su consulta.. Mientras iba camino a casa pensaba en esa niña pero no sabía su nombre no le había preguntado, quizás nunca más la volvería a ver pensé.

Cuando llegue a casa fui a ver a mi hermano mayor Itachi y le comente que había conocido a una niña muy bonita su cabello era rosa, algo que nunca había visto y tenía una gato cargando en sus brazos pero a la vez le dije que no sabía su nombre no le pregunte, mi hermano me dijo que quizás podría verla de nuevo si tenía suerte porque nuestra madre iría de nuevo al hospital, en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír, quizás había una oportunidad de verla de nuevo, entonces recordé que tenía un adorno en mi habitación una pulsera que me regalaron cuando llegamos a este país, realmente no me agrado mucho del comienzo porque sin duda era algo para una niña y yo era un niño, entonces pensé en ella; si la vuelvo a ver de nuevo le daré esto, le preguntare su nombre y así podemos ser amigos, a ella debe gustarle los gatos porque esta pulsera tiene una adorno de gato.

Al día siguiente fui con mi madre con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, mire por todos los lados mientras esperaba a mi madre en los pasillos del hospital, entonces la vi, ella estaba ahí, lo primero que hice fue hablarle; ella me dijo si de nuevo venía a acompañar a mi madre le dije que no era necesario que yo viniera pero quería venir porque quería verla de nuevo para preguntarle su nombre, su nombre era Sakura, yo respondí diciéndole el mío, le dije si podíamos ser amigos, ella se sorprendió quizás no esperaba algo así sobretodo de alguien que apenas conocía, me despedí de ella y le entregue aquella pulsera diciéndole que no me olvidaría de ella que aunque me vaya muy lejos siempre seriamos amigos. Esa fue la última vez que la vi...

Después de esa despedida, regrese a Madrid, he vivido allá todos estos años, yo he terminado mis estudios ahora trabajo en las empresas de mi familia, nuestra empresa tiene muchas sedes en diferentes países y esta no es la excepción, tuve la suerte de venir porque era mi hermano mayor quien vendría pero yo me ofrecí y más cuando supe que sería en este país, gracias a mis excelentes habilidades mi padre accedió a que yo viniera, me quedare un mes…

Un mes, me pregunto si eso será suficiente para encontrarte?

Sakura... Quisiera verte de nuevo, que ha sido de tu vida en estos años?

Sobretodo espero que no estés enferma porque fue esa la causa por la que nos conocimos...

Un Joven de cabellos color azabache había llegado a un país por cuestiones de trabajo pero a la vez recordaba a aquella niña que conoció en su infancia, sin duda era un recuerdo que no pudo olvidar a pesar de los años que habían pasado, él quería volver a verla, porque la extrañaba? o quizás por otra clase de sentimientos? El solo quería verla de nuevo ya que él, la consideraba una amiga pero pronto se daría cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado, que esa pequeña niña estaba pasando por momentos muy dolorosos, quizás su encuentro podría aliviar un poco aquel dolor que atravesaba aquella niña peli rosa...

Solo la suerte o el destino podría hacer que estos dos jóvenes que anhelan volver a verse, vuelvan a encontrarse…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 06 **UN ENCUENTRO FUGAZ**

Han pasado varios días desde que llegue a este país, he estado muy ocupado todo estos días en la empresa de mi familia ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para conocer bien la ciudad

La familia Uchiha tiene a su cargo la mayor empresa de productos electrónicos del país con muchas sedes en diferentes países pero hubo un problema que se nos fue informado en la sede principal en Madrid, mi padre quien es el presidente nos informó que alguien tendría que ir para solucionar los percances que podría suceder aquí en Japón y debería quedarse un mes, mi hermano mayor seria el que tendría que venir pero al escuchar que este sería el destino, decidí ofrecerme a venir en su lugar, mi padre accedió y ahora estoy aquí. *mirando por la ventana de su oficina*

-Joven Uchiha, disculpe aquí están los documentos que me solicito

-Si gracias

-cierto Joven Uchiha mañana es fin de semana así que por fin tendrá un descanso, discúlpenos porque desde que llego ha tenido que lidiar con los problemas aquí en la empresa, pero gracias a Ud las cosas se están solucionando de manera rápida, sin duda no se podía espera menos del hijo del Presidente Uchiha

-Descuide mientras este aquí tratare de resolver todas las dificultades que se presenten rapidamente

-Si joven gracias a Ud, bueno con su permiso me retiro *reverencia*

-Así que mañana por fin podre descansar *suspiro* necesito relajarme, toda esta semana he estado con demasiado trabajo, a donde debería ir, quizás a ese lugar *pensativo*

De repente suena el móvil del azabache, este contesta y la persona que le llama es su hermano mayor Itachi

-Hola Itachi, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola hermanito, ¿cómo estás? Eso debería decir yo? *sarcasmo* No me has llamado ni una sola vez desde que llegaste a Japón, solo a nuestro padre para informarle que ya estas solucionado los problemas allá, pero solo eso y más nada *decía el pelinegro*

-tss,, ya perdón, tampoco es para que me armes una escena *molesto*

-jajajaja ya hermanito sabes que te estoy bromeando, tampoco te molestes conmigo, pero dime que tal todo por allá?

-Si todo bien, ya se está solucionando los problemas que habían aquí.

-es bueno oírte decir eso, por cierto me sorprendió que te hayas ofrecido ir a Japón por trabajo, sobretodo porque tendrás que quedarte un mes, de verdad es solo por trabajo? o acaso hay otra razón por la que querías venir? ... una mujer quizás? jeje *Ríe*

-déjate de tus suposiciones itachi *molesto*

\- ahh.. Entonces no me equivoque *ríe* sino mal recuerdo la única mujer que conociste allá es a una niña pelirosa, pero claro ahora ya debe ser mayor al igual que tu

\- *maldición, mi hermano nunca olvida nada* ya itachi estoy ocupado, tengo trabajo pendiente que hacer *nervioso y sonrojado*

\- jajaja está bien, te dejo, hablamos luego y suerte hermanito *sonríe y cuelga el teléfono*

-Itachi como siempre tan perspicaz, nunca se le escapa nada, a él no se le puede ocultar nada *pensó el azabache*

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una pelirosa asiste a clases, últimamente sus días en la universidad han sido un poco más tranquilos, los acosos hacia ella habían cesado porque todos los estudiantes estaban en semana de exámenes y estaban más ocupados en ellos mismos que estar molestando a la pelirosa lo único que no cambio es que cada vez que la veían ponían mala cara o simplemente la ignoraban como si ella no existiera, la pelirosa simplemente prefería esa situación al tener que soportar sus bromas pesadas o que le avienten cosas en la cara para molestarla. Después de tanto acoso hacia ella eso era mucho más tranquilo de lo que podría esperar.

-Sakura! *decía una pelirubia*

-oh! Ino, hola como estas? *sonrisa débil*

-Bien, pero súper estresada por los exámenes, dios están muy difíciles ya quiero acabar con todo esto, en serio siento que me va explotar la cabeza con tanto estudiar *decía la pelirubia*

-No digas eso Ino, hay que esforzarnos mucho para poder pasar todos los exámenes

-Cierto, después de todo ya nos falta muy poco para terminar la universidad y por fin libres *reía la pelirubia*

-Sí, solo nos queda un mes y nos graduaremos *sonríe* por cierto no veo a Hinata, ella siempre llega temprano

-uhmm.. Tienes razón, será que se habrá quedado dormida? le mandare un mensaje a su móvil *decía la pelirubia*

-Sí, escríbele por favor, quizás tuvo algún percance, ella siempre es muy puntual *preocupada*

-Ya me respondió, al parecer si se quedó dormida *ríe*... Ayer nos quedamos hasta la madrugada estudiando, pero me dice que ya está viniendo en camino, así que no hay que preocuparse

De repente pasa a su costado una joven que empuja a la pelirosa y esta cae al piso

-Quítate del camino, no vez que estorbas el paso *decía la joven*

-Pero que te pasa Ayame? Porque la empujas? *Ayudándola a levantarse a la pelirosa* Pide permiso antes de pasar, no es forma de tratar a los demás, acaso no tienes modales? Ahh? Disculpa olvide que tu no conoces lo que es tener modales! *decía altaneramente la pelirubia*

-Qué diablos me dijiste Ino!

-Ahh? Aparte de no tener modales, eres sorda también! *reía la pelirubia*

-Ino conmigo no te metas, porque no sabes lo que soy capaz *decía molesta la joven*

-Mira Ayame para que sepas yo no te tengo miedo, así que no me amenaces*decía la pelirubia*

-Ya basta Ino! Por favor no quiero que tengas problemas con nadie, recuerda que ya no falta nada para graduarnos, no es bueno tener problemas con los profesores *decía una asustada pelirosa*

-Mejor hazle caso a tu amiga, Ino , ya que tampoco quiero tener problemas y no quiero perder mi tiempo con alguien como ustedes *sonreía ladinamente mientras se iba*

-uhmm maldita Ayame *decía una enojada pelirubia*

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan…. Por fin las encuentro *decía una cansada pelinegra*

-Que sucede? Porque estas molesta Ino-chan, sucedió algo Sakura-chan?

-Nos encontramos con Ayame y Ino empezó a discutir con ella *decía la pelirosa*

-No solo nos encontramos, la muy estúpida empujo a Sakura por eso discutí con ella *decía la pelirubia*

-Qué? Sakura-chan te encuentras bien? No puedo creer que Ayame aun siga actuando de esa forma *agacha la mirada*

-Descuida Hinata estoy bien no te preocupes por mí, Ino por favor olvidemos esto, recuerda que hoy tenemos un examen muy importante, recuerda que estudiamos mucho para esto

-S..Sakura-chan tiene razón, hay que concentrarnos en nuestro examen *decía la pelinegra*

-Sí, lose.. Solo por ustedes chicas me calmo y tampoco quiero darle el gusto a la estúpida de Ayame he estudiado mucho para este examen, así que solo me concentrare en eso

Las chicas ingresaron a su aula y el timbre empieza a sonar, lo que indicaba el inicio de clases y el inicio de su examen, Un examen complicada pero las tres chicas un día antes se habían amanecido estudiando por lo que no les resulto muy difícil resolver y todo gracias a sus esfuerzos.

El timbre empieza a sonar lo que indicaba el término de este, todos los alumnos salieron de su aula y se iban a casa

-Aww .. Por fin termino el examen, estaba muy nerviosa pero llegue a resolver casi todo *decía una pelirubia*

-E..El examen estuvo algo complicado pero también pude resolverlo con normalidad *decía una pelinegra*

-Por suerte yo logre terminar todo, no estaba segura en algunos problemas pero pude resolverlos, pero yo creo que lo hicimos bien, después de todo estudiamos mucho para esto.*decía una tranquila pelirosa*

-Sí, seguro que si aprobamos las tres *reía una pelirubia* por cierto mañana es fin de semana, que tal si salimos chicas, vamos al cine, después de tanto estrés, debemos relajarnos un poco *decía una animada pelirubia*

-H..Hace tiempo que no salimos, además ya terminamos los exámenes, a mi parece bien Ino-chan *decía una sonrojada pelinegra*

-No lose, chicas, la verdad no sé si pueda ir *decía una pelirosa*

-Vamos Sakura, hay que salir a pasear, nosotras sabemos bien que has estado muy deprimida por todo lo sucedido con Ayame, pero somos tus amigas y nos preocupamos por ti pero tienes que olvidar esos malos momentos y divertirte un poco, recuerda que nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado, eres nuestra amiga. *decía una pelirubia*

-I..Ino-chan tiene razón, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras en cualquier momento y cuando lo necesites, así que vamos Sakura-chan, salgamos al cine, a distraernos un poco *decía una pelinegra*

-Chicas, muchas gracias en verdad gracias por estar siempre conmigo en verdad les agradezco mucho, ustedes siempre me han estado animando para no rendirme y seguir adelante *lloraba una pelirosa*

-N…No llores Sakura-chan sabes que eres nuestra amiga y siempre te apoyaremos en todo

-Así es Sakura, así que por favor límpiate esas lágrimas y sonríe.. No te desanimes, hay que salir a pasear *decía una sonriente pelirubia*

-Sí, Tienen razón chicas, salgamos mañana, como dijiste Ino hay que relajarnos *decía una sonriente pelirosa*

-Así se habla Sakura, bien chicas mañana veámonos a las 3:00pm de la tarde en el parque frente al cine *decía una sonriente pelirubia*

Las dos chicas asintieron y cada una se fue a casa, La pelirosa llego a su casa, esta ceno y se fue a su habitación estaba muy feliz por tener amigas tan comprensivas y queridas para ella, a la vez se sentía emocionada porque hacía mucho que no salía a pasear con sus amigas después de todo los problemas que tuvo, estaba muy emocionada por salir, que decidió irse a dormir, después de todo el trajín del día la pelirosa estaba muy cansada.

Al día siguiente la pelirosa se alistaba para salir a encontrarse con sus amigas, se despidió de sus padres y se fue directo para allá….

-S…Sakura-chan aquí estamos *decía una sonrojada pelinegra*

-Lo siento, al parecer me retrase *decía una preocupada pelirosa*

-Descuida Sakura, más bien nosotras llegamos temprano, no queríamos que esperaras, bueno no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a ver la película *decía la pelirubia*

Las tres chicas se divirtieron mucho al ver la película, luego de finalizada la película ambas fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano, conversaban de cosas triviales y cuáles serían sus planes cuando se graduaran de la Universidad.

Luego de mucho conversar decidieron irse a casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, mientras las tres chicas iban camino a casa, pasaron por una calle transitada, de repente la pelirosa sintió un estremecimiento, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, algo que nunca había sentido y decidió darse la vuelta, más solo observo la espalda de un hombre de cabellos azabache que se iba

*Que me sucede? porque mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza?, porque me siento así?* *pensó la pelirosa

-Sakura… ¿Qué te sucede? Vamos que se nos hará tarde *Decía una pelirubia*

-oh! Nada, no me sucede nada, vamos! *decía con una sonrisa la pelirosa*

En otro lugar un joven azabache salía de un restaurante después de cenar, este cruzaba por una calle transitada mientras seguía su camino, sintió como si alguien lo observaba, este iba a voltear pero no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino.

-Debió ser alguna mujer que siempre se me quedan viendo, es tan molesto cuando hacen eso *pensó el azabache*

Sin duda aquel encuentro fue algo inesperado, a pesar que pasaron al frente del uno al otro ninguno se dio cuenta, que la persona que paso por su lado, era la persona que más deseaban encontrar, sin duda fue un encuentro fugaz..

Pero un comienzo para un encuentro entre ellos dos..


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07** **REALMENTE ERES TU!**

Han pasado dos días desde que salí con mis amigas, pero aún tengo esa inquietud, del porque me sentí de esa forma, ese estremecimiento, mi corazón latió tan fuerte es algo que no puedo explicar pero ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo -suspiro-

-Sakura! Puedes bajar por un momento por favor –decía la madre de la pelirosa-

-Madre, si dime. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sakura como vas a salir hoy, me podrías hacer el favor de comprar un yogurt, sabes que a tu padre le gusta mucho, así que de paso lo compras por favor

-eh? Salir hoy? -confundida-

-¿Que sucede hija? me dijiste que hoy en la tarde saldrías a la librería a comprar un libro

-ahh! Es cierto, lo olvide madre... –ríe-

-uhmm que sucede sakura estas muy distraída, desde que saliste con tus amigas, te he visto algo distraída y muy pensativa -preocupada-

-No, no me sucede nada madre, estoy bien –sonríe-

-Me alegra verte sonreír Sakura –le toma de las manos- desde hace unos meses atrás te he visto muy callada, nunca me comentabas nada de la universidad, cuando llegabas a casa, subías a tu habitación y te encerrabas, me preocupaba verte así, pero preferí no interferir hasta que tu decidieras decirme algo, pero desde que saliste con tus amigas hace dos días, te noto con más ánimo y eso me alegra, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y para tu padre sakura, sabes que siempre contaras con todo nuestro apoyo.

-Madre, Gracias y lo siento por haberte preocupado por mí, pero estoy bien descuida -derrama unas lágrimas-

-Entiendo hija, bueno será mejor que salgas, ve a distraerte un rato a comprar tu libro que tanto querías –le limpia las lágrimas-

-Sí, Madre eso haré –sonríe-

La pelirosa sube a su habitación, se alista para salir y baja muy animada

-Madre ya me voy –decía sonriendo-

-Cuídate hija, no te olvides del yogurt de tu Padre

-No me olvidare, no te preocupes –levanta la mano moviendo de un lado a otro-

La pelirosa se sentía mucho más tranquila después de haber hablado con su madre y sobre todo porque supo que tanto ella y su padre se preocupaban por su bienestar, así que trataría de soportar todas las adversidades que se le presenten en el camino; ya que tenía a su lado personas muy importantes que contaban con ella y porque muy pronto acabaría esos malos ratos para ella, ya que faltaba un mes para que acabase la universidad y por fin podría respirar tranquila.

Ingresa a una Tienda y compra el yogurt que su madre le encargo, luego de eso se dirige tranquilamente a la librería a buscar el libro que desea comprar

-Haber.. Donde está.. –Mirando a los alrededores- .. ohh! Lo encontré –lo toma con las manos- por fin te encontré –sonríe-

Se dirige al mostrador para pagar por el libro, lo paga y luego se retira

\- Por fin encontré el libro que tanto quería leer –abraza la bolsa donde contiene el libro mientras va caminando- ohh! … -se sorprende- ¿es un gatito? … -lo persigue- ¿gatito que haces aquí?' ¿Dónde está tu casa? –se agacha mientras lo acaricia –

De pronto la pelirosa siente que alguien se acerca a ella; esta se voltea y se queda sorprendida al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella…

Un joven de cabellos color azabache está saliendo por fin de la oficina después de un día agotador en la oficina donde labora

-Joven Uchiha, veo que ya se retira, discúlpenos estos dos días lo hemos tenido muy ocupado y Ud. no ha tenido tiempo para nada, por suerte el problema de la entrega del pedido se realizó exitosamente gracias a su ayuda –decía el secretario-

-Descuide, fue por esa razón por la que vine, para solucionar los problemas que se presenten en esta sede, pero bueno ya se solucionó, realmente estoy agotado, será mejor que me retire –se levanta de su asiento y se acomoda su saco-

-Joven Uchiha, hare que el chofer venga para que lo recoja –saca su móvil para hacer la llamada-

-No, no descuide, yo me iré solo, realmente me aburre que me lleven de la casa hasta la oficina –sonríe- yo me iré en mi auto, así que no te preocupes

-Como Ud. desee, Joven Uchiha. –Hace una reverencia-

El joven se retira de la oficina y sube a su auto pero este antes de ir a su casa decide hacer una parada en una tienda para comprar un jugo y de repente de la nada ve a un pequeño gato andar por la vereda y por curiosidad lo empieza a seguir para ver a donde se dirige

-uhmm es extraño ver caminando gatos en la calle –se decía a si mismo mientras lo seguía-

De repente ve a una joven que esta con el pequeño gato; esta le hablaba y al notar que él estaba detrás de ella, se voltea y se sorprende mirándolo fijamente al igual que el joven de cabellos azabache..

Ambos jóvenes se observaron por unos segundos, aquellos segundos parecían una eternidad, ninguno se dijeron palabra alguna…

-Este chico se parece mucho a aquel niño que conocí a las afueras del hospital, sus ojos negros, su cabello color negro intenso y su rostro se parecen tanto –pensaba mientras su ojos se cristalizaban-

-Cabello rosa, ojos color jade, un rostro que he querido volver a ver después de todos estos años –pensó sin dejar de mirarla- Sakura? ¿Eres tú? –dijo mirándola firmemente-

-Tú eres Sasuke… Sasuke-kun? –decía mientras se levantaba sin dejar de verlo-

-Vaya tal parece que no has cambiado, sigues persiguiendo al gato –sonreía mientras le miraba fijamente-

-Realmente eres tú! Sasuke-kun.. –Mientras derramaba lágrimas- cuanto tiempo –sonríe-

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo Sakura –se acerca a ella y la abraza lo que ella corresponde-

-pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, ya que te fuiste hace muchos años atrás, cuando nos conocimos en las afueras del hospital, realmente estoy muy feliz de volver a verte –decía mientras lloraba de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba-

Luego de tantos momentos tristes que paso la pelirosa en la universidad aquellos acosos e insultos, todo eso se disipo por completo al haber encontrado a aquella persona que tanto anhelaba volver a ver, sin duda es algo que ella jamás pensó que podría sucederle por que para ella era casi imposible siquiera soñar con volver a verle.

Al igual que para ese joven que decidió venir por trabajo, quizás tenía una leve esperanza de encontrar a esa niña de su niñez pero sabía también que sería imposible encontrarla, más porque solo la había visto dos veces en su vida, pero ahora por cosas del destino la encontró de la misma manera en la que la conoció….

Un encuentro que podría cambiar muchas cosas en la vida para pelirosa al igual que para el joven de cabellos azabache, solo el destino puede saber que pasara con ambos jóvenes…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08** **YO SOLAMENTE TE VEO A TI**

Luego de ese encuentro en plena calle, ambos fueron a una cafetería cercana para así poder conversar con más tranquilidad

-Sakura ¿que ha sido de tu vida en todo estos años? –Pregunto el joven azabache–

-Bueno he estado estudiando, termine bien la escuela por suerte –sonríe– estuve algo enferma pero todo salió bien y actualmente estoy en mi último ciclo de la universidad –respondía mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café–

-Entiendo, pero ¿ya te encuentras bien? Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos estabas enferma, bueno eso me comentaste en aquella ocasión –pregunta preocupado–

-uhmm –sorprendida– ¿aun recuerdas eso? Después de tantos años, creí que habías olvidado esos detalles –mirada fija hacia el –

-Claro que lo recuerdo todo muy bien Sakura – sonríe – a pesar de que tan solo éramos unos niños, yo recuerdo todo lo que hablamos en esas dos ocasiones –mirada fija–

-Gracias Sasuke-kun a pesar de tantos años no olvidaste ningún detalle –sonrojada–

Ambos jóvenes conversaron por un buen rato, de muchas anécdotas de cuando estaban en la escuela o de su vida diaria; que sin darse cuenta la hora paso volando y la pelirosa se tenía que ir a su casa así que ambos salieron de la cafetería para despedirse.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Sasuke-kun fue muy agradable encontrarte hoy, después de mucho tiempo – sonríe – será mejor que me retire ya que se está haciendo tarde

-Sakura deja que te lleve a tu casa, no me gustaría que camines sola en la calle –decía el joven azabache–

-No, que dices Sasuke-kun.. No quisiera que te molestaras en dejarme en mi casa, descuida puedo irme sola –levanta las manos mientras las movía de un lado a otro en signo de negación –

-No te preocupes Sakura, después de todo soy un caballero, así que no podría dejar sola a una dama irse así de la nada y sobre todo si es una preciada amiga mía –sonreía mientras la miraba fijamente–

-entiendo, gracias Sasuke-kun –sonrojada y nerviosa–

El Joven de cabellos azabache le abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto a la pelirosa después de que ella subiera, él se dirige a subir al auto para así emprender el camino, ambos jóvenes no dejaban de conversar y reír de camino a casa de la pelirosa. Que sin darse cuenta llegaron rápidamente a la casa de esta, el joven baja del auto y le abre la puerta a la pelirosa haciendo que esta se sintiera muy apenada por tantas atenciones que recibía del joven

-cierto, Sasuke-kun no te pregunte, ¿te quedaras aquí en el país mucho tiempo? Como me comentaste que viniste aquí por trabajo –preguntaba curiosa –

-Solo me quedare un mes aquí en este país, después de ese lapso debo regresar a Madrid –mirada seria–

-oh... ya veo.. Un mes... – agacha la mirada– pero ahora que lo pienso dentro de un mes me voy a graduar de la universidad, así que espero poder volver a verte de nuevo Sasuke-kun, claro si no estás muy ocupado –sonrojada–

-Hare lo posible para que podamos vernos más seguido , un mes pasa muy rápido por lo menos para seguir conversando ya que no conozco a nadie en este país –sonríe– ah! Me podrías pasar tu número de móvil, para estar más al contacto

-Sí, claro que si –le dicta su número de móvil–

-Bueno cuídate Sakura –se despide–

-Tú también cuídate Sasuke-kun y conduce con cuidado –levanta la derecha moviendo de un lado a otro –

La pelirosa entra a su casa y le entrega el Yogurt que su Madre le había pedido que comprara; le dice que está cansada y que se ira a dormir lo que su Madre asiente con la cabeza.

La pelirosa sube a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama, no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que le sucedió el día de hoy, sin duda estaba muy emocionada, feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba, solo pensaba en el aquel niño que ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre; una persona importante para ella, un amigo muy preciado, su primer amigo de la infancia.

De repente se asusta al escuchar sonar su móvil, había llegado un mensaje, se acerca para ver de quien se trataba y cuando revisa el mensaje su sorpresa fue grande al ver que era del joven azabache

~~ Sakura fue muy grato poder encontrarnos después de mucho tiempo, espero que podamos seguir viéndonos más seguido, cuídate. Buenas noches. Atte: Sasuke ~~

La pelirosa al leer el mensaje no podía dejar de sonreír estaba realmente feliz que rápidamente le contesto al joven

~~ Gracias por traerme a casa Sasuke y para mí también fue muy grato poder encontrarnos después de años, yo también espero que podamos vernos. Buenas noches para ti también. ~~

Ella estaba sumamente feliz que el cansancio y todo el trajín del día hizo que sin darse cuenta se quedara profundamente dormida.

En la mañana siguiente la pelirosa se despertó, se baña, se viste y baja para saludar a sus padres

-Buenos días Mamá, Papá –decía sonriente–

-Buenos días hija, parece que despertaste de buen humor ¿sucedió algo ayer? Te noto muy feliz –preguntaba su madre –

-uhmm... No, n..nada, –nerviosa – solo que encontré el libro que tanto quería leer, solo eso madre –sonrojada – bueno se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir a clases, Mamá, Papá nos vemos luego –les da un beso en la mejilla y se despide –

La razón por la que la pelirosa estaba muy feliz no solo era por el encuentro de ayer en la tarde con el joven de cabellos azabache sino porque en la mañana temprano recibió un mensaje de él, en el que decía que tuviera un buen día y que el vendría a recogerla a la salida de sus clases. Esa fue la razón principal de su buen estado de ánimo.

La pelirosa llego a clases con normalidad y como siempre todos la veían con mala cara o actuaban como si ella no existiera, cosa que ella ya estaba acostumbrada simplemente prefería no tener ningún problema con nadie así que no decía nada al respecto.

Así las horas pasaron y sus clases terminaron, la pelirosa se despide de sus amigas; esta recibe un mensaje de él, diciendo que ya estaba en camino, cuando ellos se encontraron, ella le comento que estudiaba en la Universidad Konoha por ser una universidad muy conocida era muy fácil saber su ubicación. Mientras caminaba por el campus de repente se encuentra con alguien inesperado

-Vaya con quien me vengo a encontrar –decía burlescamente– Sakura después de tiempo no puedo creer que aun puedas caminar tranquilamente, sin duda nunca dejaras de ser una descarada –replicaba la joven–

-Ya basta por favor Ayame no quiero tener problema alguno contigo –agacha mirada– yo nunca te hice daño, sé que no me crees y más nada puedo hacer al respecto, pero te pido de la forma más cortes que no me hables de esa manera porque alguna vez yo fui tu amiga –mirándola fijamente–

-Ja! ¿Mi amiga? Nunca lo fuiste, porque si lo hubieras sido, nunca me hubieras traicionado como lo hiciste y como siempre lo negaras hasta el final –mirada seria– me voy, ya que no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo contigo –mirada de odio mientras se da la vuelta para irse–

La joven se dio la vuelta y empieza a caminar unos pasos de repente ve a un joven de cabellos negro azabache acercarse y se queda embelesada al verlo, ella acostumbra a salir con muchos chicos pero ese joven era realmente guapo pensó ella; podía ver como se acercaba como si quisiera hablarle a ella, lo que esta tenía una pronunciada sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Estuvo a punto de dirigirle la palabra pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que él siguió caminando de largo y cuando esta voltea se da cuenta que él se dirigía donde la pelirosa, la joven se quedó perpleja no podía creer que algo así podría pasar, que alguien la despreciara que no se fijara en ella se sintió burlada y con una rabia infinita que se fue molesta de aquel lugar.

-No puedo creer que un chico como ese, no se haya dado ni cuenta que yo estaba ahí, como es que la muy estúpida esa conoce a un chico así, maldita mojigata –se decía a si misma con mucho enojo–

Pero nunca imagino que aquella escena lo había visto Ia pelirubia y la pelinegra que estaban muy sorprendidas por lo sucedido

-jajajaja... Estúpida Ayame pensó que todos los chicos siempre estarían a su alrededor y que ella siempre seria el centro de atención, pero se equivocó, aquel chico la ignoro por completo – decía la pelirubia riendo–

-Ino-chan no deberías reírte así, pero no niego que se lo merecía –decía una pelinegra mientras sonreía– pero me pregunto quién será ese chico que fue a recoger a Sakura-chan –preguntaba curiosa–

-Nose quien sea, pero ya me cayó bien –reía– quizás por eso hoy note a Sakura con más ánimo, debe ser por ese chico, al parecer sí que se conocen porque se fueron juntos –mirada picara– que bueno que te olvidaste tu libro en el aula Hinata sino nos hubiéramos perdido este gran espectáculo –decía mientras reía–

\- Ino-chan que dices... –sonrojada–

-Bueno ya mañana hablaremos con Sakura para que nos cuente todo y por la identidad de ese chico apuesto –mirada picara mientras sonríe –

Mientras tanto en el auto del joven cabello azabache, este le empieza a preguntar por lo sucedido con la joven

-Sakura, esa chica que estaba a tu lado.. ¿Era amiga tuya? –preguntaba curioso–

-Ehh? N...No... – Nerviosa– Bueno alguna vez lo fue pero ya no – mirada triste– pero ¿porque lo preguntas Sasuke-kun? –mirada fija hacia el –

-Cuando te estaba buscando te vi de lejos y parecías incomoda cuando estabas con ella, ¿te estaba molestando? –mirada seria–

–Sorprendida– Es que hace un tiempo atrás, hubo un malentendido con ella –agacha la mirada– pero es algo que te contare más adelante –sonrisa leve–

-Entiendo, tu puedes contarme cuando lo creas conveniente, sabes que somos amigos –sonríe– pero me pude dar cuenta que esa chica pensó que le iba a dirigir la palabra, aunque no me interesa hablarle a alguien como ella, sobre todo si es alguien que te esta molestando Sakura –mirada seria– ya que yo solamente te veo a ti y a nadie más. –sonríe mientras la ve fijamente–

–Sonrojada– Si Sasuke-kun –mirada fija hacia el mientras sonríe–

Sin duda fue un día con muchas sorpresas; tanto buenas como desagradables pero siempre aparece alguien que te apoya en aquellos momentos y te da su respaldo incondicional, algo que la pelirosa no esperaba pero sin duda algo que la hace sentir que tiene otra persona muy importante para ella, al igual que sus padres y sus amigas...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09** **EL ES MI AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA**

Al día siguiente como siempre la pelirosa se levantó de su cama para alistarse para asistir a clases en la universidad, y como era costumbre le llega un mensaje a su móvil, la pelirosa al escuchar el pitido del móvil fue corriendo con una sonrisa a su velador para leer el mensaje

Desde que se volvieron a encontrar se escriben casi en todo momento al móvil, por lo que siempre están al tanto del uno del otro, la pelirosa siempre recibía mensaje de su parte deseándole que tuviera un buen día al mismo tiempo ella le respondía de la misma forma pero en esa ocasión fue algo diferente ya que aparte del saludo matutino también decía que en estos días, el estaría muy ocupado por cuestiones de trabajo por lo que le sería imposible verse.

La pelirosa al leer el mensaje no pudo evitar deprimirse por unos minutos pero entendía el hecho de que el joven azabache era una persona ocupada, sabía que la razón principal por la que vino a ese país fue por trabajo. Así que le respondió diciendo que lo entendía y que tuviera suerte en su trabajo.

Luego de enviar el mensaje baja de su habitación, saluda a sus padres, desayuna para así dirigirse a clases, esta llega a su aula y saluda a sus compañeras.

-Ino, Hinata –levanta el brazo derecho– buenos días

-Sakura-chan buenos días –sonríe una pelinegra–

-Sakura, buenos días –mirada picara– y ¿qué tal la pasaste ayer? Supongo que muy bien –sonríe ladinamente la pelirrubia–

-eh? –confundida–

-Vamos sakura ayer en la tarde te vimos en el campus, te encontraste con un chico y por lo que vi era muy apuesto –sonríe–

-sonrojada– e..ettoo.. yo –nerviosa– bueno ayer vino un amigo a recogerme después de clases solo eso –mirada tímida– pero como es que me vieron no entiendo, creí que se habían ido antes que yo –pregunta confundida–

-Sakura-chan ayer olvide unos de mis libros en el aula y por eso regresamos, cuando pasamos por allí te vimos con ese joven desconocido pero antes de eso parece que estabas hablando con Ayame ¿Te dijo algo incómodo Sakura-chan? –pregunta preocupada–

-Así es, vimos que estabas con Ayame, estuve a punto de intervenir pero Hinata me detuvo porque vimos que ella se iba –mirada seria–

-uhmm.. Si ella me hablo, pero no se preocupen no fue nada importante –sonrisa leve–

-Bueno Sakura si tú lo dices, pero sé que ella te habrá dicho algo estúpido pero no le tomare importancia ya que quiero saber quién es ese chico misterioso –sonríe– y desde ya, me cayó bien después de la escena que vimos ayer con Hinata –ríe–

-¿Escena que vieron? –Abrió los ojos en forma de plato– No, no entiendo que te refieres Ino –preguntaba curiosa–

-Sakura-chan al parecer ayer Ayame vio al joven con el que te encontraste y creo que pensó que se acercaría a ella, pero el paso de frente de ella dirigiéndose a ti, tal acción la molesto profundamente por lo que vimos en su rostro

-Lo que dice Hinata es verdad, pudimos notar que estaba muy enojada porque él no le tomo importancia, la ignoro completamente –ríe– Fue el mejor espectáculo que pudimos ver –ríe– se lo merece siempre piensa que todos los chicos siempre estarían a sus pies, pero no fue así con él, sin duda estaba más que furiosa –sonríe–

-Ino-chan no te rías, no es bueno reírse así de los demás –leve risa–

-Entiendo lo que dicen, ahora que me comentan esto, Sasuke-kun también me dijo que parecía que ella quería hablarle a él, pero ya veo que si era cierto –pensativa–

-uhmm así que Sasuke-kun eh? –Mirada picara– Sakura será que es tu novio y no nos contaste nada –mirada fija–

-No, no es nada de eso –moviendo las manos de un lado a otro– él es solo mi amigo, un amigo de la infancia –sonrojo –

De pronto el profesor del aula ingresa para así comenzar con su clase respectiva

-Sakura será mejor que hablemos cuando terminen las clases –murmuraba la pelirrubia–

La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, sus clases comenzaron con normalidad, al ser el último mes, ya se acercaba su graduación por lo que a veces suelen tener clases en las mañanas, en las tardes o todo el día completo. Ese día solo tuvieron clases en la mañana por lo que sonó el timbre avisando el término de este.

La pelirosa salió del aula junto a sus compañeras para ir a almorzar y así contarles con más detalle el cómo conoce al joven que le vino a recoger ese día después de clases.

Las tres se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano y esta empezó a relatarles el cómo se conocieron desde niños en la puerta de un hospital al igual como se encontraron años después, sus dos amigas al escucharla se quedaron sorprendidas ante tal relato, parecía muy fantasioso y a la vez romántico.

-Sakura nunca me imaginé que algo así te habría ocurrido –sorprendida–

-Sakura-chan no puedo creer que después de años ambos se encontraron en la misma forma en que se conocieron pareciera que nos estuvieras contando un drama –mirada fija hacia la pelirosa–

-Bueno entiendo a lo se refieren, incluso yo, aun pienso en eso y pareciera que todo fuese un sueño –sonrojo–

-Sakura-chan y ustedes... ¿Solamente son amigos? –pregunta curiosa–

-Lo que dijo Hinata también quisiera saberlo, ¿ustedes solo son amigos? Quizás ya son novios –mirada picara–

–Sorprendida– Ya les dije que no –nerviosa– no somos nada de eso, solo amigos de la infancia y como les dije el solo se quedara un mes y luego de eso regresara al país donde vive –suspiro–

-Ya veo, pero Sakura al menos no los tiene que presentar mínimo no? –Mirada fija hacia la pelirosa– ya sabes que no quisiera que tuvieras que pasar por un momento desagradable, ya sabes a que me refiero

-Sí, lose y gracias por preocuparse por mí –sonríe– pero les aseguro que él no es una mala persona –mirada firme– pero creo que será difícil presentárselos , porque me dijo que esta semana estaría muy ocupado por su trabajo –agacha la mirada– pero no se preocupen cuando él tenga tiempo se los presentare –sonríe–

-Sakura-chan avísanos por favor cuando tu amigo este libre, ya que tenemos curiosidad de conocerlo –leve risa–

-Sí, Sakura no te olvides vale, tenemos que conocerlo y darle el visto bueno –guiñe el ojo izquierdo mientras sonríe–

Las tres chicas después de una larga práctica en el almuerzo se despiden y se dirigen cada una a su respectiva casa. La pelirosa al llegar a casa recibe un mensaje en su móvil del joven azabache en lo que ella lo lee rápidamente

~~ Sakura espero que hayas tenido un día agradable, una vez más discúlpame por no poder vernos, espero pronto poder desocuparme y así vernos para poder conversar tranquilamente ~~

A lo que ella responde

~~ Descuida Sasuke-kun, todo está bien, no te preocupes por mí, más bien quería decirte que me gustaría presentarte a mis dos amigas de la universidad, ellas son unas personas muy importantes para mí y por eso me gustaría presentártelas, claro si es que a ti no molesta ~~

El responde

~~ Claro, por mí no hay problema, cuando apenas me desocupe de todos mis pendientes te avisare para así encontrarnos y conocerlas, bueno Sakura tengo algunas asuntos que atender hablamos mañana, cuídate. Buenas noches. ~~

La pelirosa al leer el último mensaje se puso muy feliz a lo que respondió agradeciéndole y deseándole buenas noches, estaba más que emocionada ya que conocería a sus amigas, pero todo el día lleno de emociones al contarles a sus amigas el cómo se conocieron y la larga platica en el almuerzo hizo que se durmiera rápidamente producto del cansancio del día.

Así paso rápidamente una semana, el joven azabache llamo al móvil de la pelirosa para avisarle que podrían verse este fin de semana, la pelirosa contesto que le parecía bien para poder encontrarse y presentarle a sus amigas.

Por fin llego el tan esperado día en que la pelirrubia y la pelinegra conocerían al amigo de la infancia que tanto les hablo la pelirosa. Por lo que las tres chicas fueron a un restaurante para encontrarse con él. De pronto un Joven cabellos negros azabache aparece y la pelirosa se levanta rápidamente de su asiento

-Ino, Hinata –mirada fija hacia ellas– quiero presentarles a Sasuke-kun, él es mi amigo de la infancia – sonríe–

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas por el joven que estaba delante de ellas, sin duda ambas sabían que el joven era apuesto pero ahora verlo de frente y tan cerca era imposible negar lo bien parecido que era, y a la vez podían ver la felicidad que irradiaba la pelirosa, una alegría que no veían en ella hace mucho tiempo lo que hacía evidente que aquel joven era alguien muy importante en la vida de esta por lo que solo atinaron a sonreír ante tal linda escena….


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10** **AMISTADES VERDADERAS**

Después de que la pelirosa hiciera la presentación correspondiente del joven azabache, sus amigas se presentaron de la misma manera

-Hola –extendiendo la mano– Soy Ino soy su compañera y amiga de la Universidad, mucho gusto en conocerlo –leve sonrojo–

-M…Mucho gusto soy Hinata –lo dice tímidamente–

-Un gusto en conocerlas, Soy Sasuke Uchiha –sonríe de lado–

Ese saludo hizo que la pelirrubia al igual que la pelinegra se ruborizarán por un instante, ya que siempre paraban juntas las tres, era algo extraño estar tan de cerca de un joven y sobretodo porque este era muy apuesto.

Luego de aquel saludo, todos empezaron a tener una conversación más fluida

\- Sakura nos contó que ustedes se conocieron desde niños, cuando escuche su historia me sorprendió bastante, parecía muy fantasioso sobretodo el hecho que ambos se volvieron a encontrar después de años y se reconocieran tan fácilmente –mirada fija hacia el joven azabache–

-Es cierto ambos nos conocimos desde niños a pesar que solo nos vimos dos veces, pude reconocerla incluso después de años porque ella es inconfundible, el cabello rosa, los ojos color verde jade son rasgos que son imposible de encontrar en cualquier lugar –leve sonrisa–

-Sakura-chan debiste estar muy conmovida después de años el haberte encontrado con el –sonríe–

-uhmm bueno si –sonrojada– Sasuke-kun es un buen amigo, es alguien a quien estimo mucho –sonríe mientras ve al joven azabache– a pesar que se quedara por poco tiempo –agacha la mirada– pero aun así es agradable poder conversar con él

-Creí que se quedaría más tiempo a vivir aquí –pregunta curiosa la pelirrubia–

-Me agradaría quedarme, pero solo vino a este país por trabajo, solo me quedare un mes, luego de terminar los pendientes que tengo que resolver aquí, deberé regresar a Madrid el país en donde vivo. Sé que es poco tiempo pero es mi deber cumplir con mi cometido, a pesar que vine a este país no creí que encontraría a Sakura, las posibilidades de volverla a ver eran casi imposible pero supongo que fue una coincidencia el hecho de encontrarnos de la misma forma en que nos conocimos –sonríe–

-Quizás no fue una coincidencia –decía una tímida pelinegra– nunca se sabe el hecho que se hayan encontrado, pudo ser el destino que quiso que ambos se conocieran y se volvieran a encontrar –sonríe–

La pelirosa tanto como el joven de cabellos azabache se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo se ruborizaron

\- Se nota rápidamente el gran cariño que tienes hacia Sakura-chan por favor cuida mucho de ella, ya que es una amiga muy preciada para nosotras –mirada fija hacia el joven azabache–

-Lo que dice Hinata es cierto, ella es una querida amiga nuestra –sonríe– Sakura ha pasado por muchos momentos dolorosos y ahora el verla sonreír para nosotras es una gran felicidad, creemos que apareciste en el momento preciso para ella, así que espero que siempre tengan una amistad duradera –mirada firme hacia el joven azabache–

–Sorprendido– Claro que sí, pueden confiar en mí, jamás le causaría algún daño a Sakura, como les comente ella es una amiga importante para mí –mirada firme–

Al escuchar hablar a sus amigas al igual que al joven azabache, la pelirosa se sentía muy nerviosa y a la vez no podía evitar sonrojarse, podía notar que todos se preocupaban por su bienestar en ese instante en sus pensamientos agradeció a los cielos por haber conocido a personas muy confiables que siempre estaban al tanto de ella, realmente eran unas amistades verdaderas en las que podía confiar plenamente.

Después de una larga conversación, ya era hora de despedirse. El joven azabache se ofreció amablemente a llevarlas en su auto pero la pelirrubia y la pelinegra se negaron diciendo que sería mejor que llevara a la pelirosa. Por lo que acepto, así que todos se despidieron, mientras iban camino a casa la pelirrubia y la pelinegra conversaban

-Sakura conoció a una buena persona –sonríe una pelirrubia– pude darme cuenta el ver como la trataba y como se expresaba de ella, quizás en un futuro ellos puedan llegar a tener algo más que una amistad

-Si así fuera, harían una linda pareja –sonríe una pelinegra– pero Ino-chan por lo que nos dijo, él se ira dentro de un mes al mismo tiempo que nos vamos a graduar de la Universidad –suspiro– espero que Sakura-chan no se entristezca demasiado por ello –preocupada–

-Lose Hinata, al menos el tiempo que este aquí, tienen que pasar el tiempo juntos no crees –ríe–

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Ino-chan –sonríe–

Así las amigas de la pelirosa prosiguieron su camino hasta su casa correspondiente

Mientras en otro lugar un Joven azabache dejaba en la puerta de su casa a la pelirosa

-Sasuke-kun gracias por lo de hoy –sonrojada– espero que no te hayan aturdido con tantas preguntas de mis amigas –agacha la mirada–

-No te preocupes, entiendo que se preocupen por ti –sonrisa de lado– bueno Sakura será mejor que entres a tu casa, cuídate

–Asiente– tú también cuídate Sasuke-kun y conduce con cuidado –sonrie–

Después de aquel encuentro entre el joven azabache y las amigas de la pelirosa, los días pasaron rápidamente en dos ocasiones se volvieron a juntar los cuatro conversaban y reían entre sí, una salida muy amena y tranquila, en las demás ocasiones solo salían el joven azabache y la pelirosa a pesar que las invitaba para ir con ellos, pero sobreponían cualquier excusa para no ir, ellas no querían interrumpir el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Porque faltaba muy poco para su graduación lo que también significaba la partida de este, por lo que ellas consideraban lo mejor es que pasen tiempo juntos, ya que había una gran posibilidad de que él no volviera palabras dichas por el mismo.

Habían ocasiones en que no podían verse por el poco tiempo disponible del joven azabache al igual que la pelirosa por estar muy atareada con sus exámenes finales así pasaron los días, hasta el día que el joven la llamo al móvil de la pelirosa para reunirse y por qué tenía algo importante que decirle.

La pelirosa les contó a sus amigas, a lo que ellas al escuchar lo que les dijo solo atinaron a sonreír entre sí, fueron a la casa de esta para ayudarla para arreglarse y vestirse, a pesar que la pelirosa les dijo que no era necesario pero ambas chicas dijeron que era importante estar presentable sobre todo si él iba a decirle algo importante, pero esta no entendía bien a lo que se referían. Al terminar de arreglar a la pelirosa se fueron de la casa de ella, deseándole mucha suerte.

En el camino a casa ambas chicas sostenían una conversación

-Ino-chan crees que Sasuke le vaya a pedir a Sakura-chan para que sea su novia –sonríe de lado–

-Espero que sí, por lo que nos contó Sakura él dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle, debe ser eso, para que sean novios –ríe– aunque hay algo que acabo de recordar –pensativa– recuerda que Sasuke nos comentó la primera vez que lo conocimos que el solo se quedaría un mes en Japón, ya ha pasado un mes exactamente –preocupada–

\- Tú crees que sea para decirle que se ira –preocupada– pero pasado mañana es nuestra graduación, no creo que se vaya tan pronto

-No lo sé Hinata, pero quizás estamos sacando conclusiones muy rápido, solo lo sabremos mañana cuando nos cuente lo que él quería decirle, por ahora solo tenemos que apoyar a Sakura en todo –mirada firme mientras sonríe–

-Obvio que si Ino-chan -sonríe–

La pelirrubia y la pelinegra no imaginaban que sus sospechas podrían llegar a convertirse en realidad, solo les quedaba esperar hasta que la pelirosa les contara, pero en su interior deseaban que no fuese nada que pudiera entristecer a su amiga ya que sabían cuánto ella lo estimaba…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11** **NOTICIA INESPERADA**

Después de unos cuantos minutos un joven azabache llega en su auto para recogerla, ella sale de su casa muy nerviosa

-Sasuke-kun hola –nerviosa y sonrojada–

–sorprendido– Sakura sí que te vez muy diferente, estas muy hermosa –sonríe de lado–

–Sonrojada– M...Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun –agacha la mirada–

El Joven de cabellos azabache se acerca a esta para dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto del auto para abrir la puerta a la pelirosa después de que ella subiera, él se dirige a subir al auto.

En el camino la pelirosa lo nota algo serio pero ella supone que debe ser por trabajo ya que en los últimos días no se habían visto por lo que pensó que sería eso y no pregunto nada al respecto, lo que el joven se da cuenta que ella lo observaba

-¿Sucede algo Sakura? –pregunta confundido–

-uhmm.. No, no sucede nada –sonríe–

Lo que el atina a sonreír, después de ello, llegan a un hermoso restaurante a lo que ella se queda impresionada por tan lindo lugar, el joven baja del auto y le abre amablemente la puerta para que esta salga. A lo que ambos se dirigen al restaurante la pelirosa se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que al entrar no solo la entrada era algo impresionante sino que el restaurante era muy lujoso, muy elegante en ese instante pensó que agradecía el hecho que sus amigas le ayudaran en arreglarse porque se hubiese sentido muy apenada si se hubiese vestido de forma sencilla y más si la hubiese traído en un lugar como ese.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y así empezaron a conversar

-Espero que te agrade este lugar, ya que necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante –mirada fija en ella–

-Sí, me gusta mucho este lugar, es muy lindo –sonríe– pero dime ¿es algo muy serio? Tu semblante denota eso –preocupada–

-No es que sea algo muy serio, solo que he estado muy ocupado en mi trabajo y he tenido algunas dificultades para solucionar un inconveniente pero no se pudo hacer nada –suspiro–

–Mirada fija– ¿fue algo grave? –preocupada–

-No te preocupes, es algo que esperaba solo que tenía intenciones de retrasarlo, pero bueno ya no importa –leve sonrisa– además hay algo que me dejo muy pensativo cuando conocí a tus amigas, Ino comento que tu habías pasado por momentos dolorosos, ¿te sucedió algo malo? ¿Acaso te volviste a enfermar? –preocupado–

-No, no es nada de eso, por suerte me encuentro bien de salud –leve sonrisa– uhmm.. Yo confió en ti, y eres un buen amigo mío por eso te diré por qué Ino dijo eso –agacha la mirada– lo que sucede es que yo tuve problemas en la universidad, malos entendidos diría yo –suspiro–

-¿Problemas en la Universidad? Qué clase de problemas dime –mirada fija hacia ella–

La pelirosa empezó a relatar todo el problema que tuvo con su compañera Ayame, desde que le tomaron unas fotos que según otra compañera la pelirosa traicionaba a su amiga con su novio, el hecho de que se hizo público por lo que todos empezaron a rechazarla con miradas de indiferencia; al escuchar el joven azabache no podía creer todo lo que la pelirosa había tenido que pasar y todos los malos ratos que tuvo que soportar, se sentía tan mal al oír todo eso, en ese instante pensó que si él hubiera estado ahí nunca hubiera permitido que algo así le ocurriera no podía dejar de sentir mucha impotencia al escuchar todo lo que le sucedió.

-Sakura yo... Jamás me imagine que algo así te hubiera sucedido –mirada fija en ella–

–Agacha la mirada– Si pero Sasuke-kun eso ya paso, no te preocupes ahora todo está más tranquilo, además pasado mañana es mi graduación, así que todos están más preocupado por si mismos que en fijarse en mi –leve sonrisa–

-Sakura lamento haberte hecho recordar esos malos momentos, si tan solo nos hubiéramos encontrado mucho antes –cierra sus puños con enojo– sé que tu no hiciste nada malo, pero no puedo creer que no te hayan creído

-Sasuke-kun gracias –sonríe– el ver que tú me crees sin dudar hace que me sienta agradecida contigo, por eso fui muy feliz cuando nos volvimos a encontrar –sonríe– pero tranquilo ya eso es pasado, es mejor no hablar de ese tipo de cosas, más bien lo que tengo más curiosidad es saber lo que me ibas a decir –mirada fija–

-Si tienes razón Sakura, es mejor no recordar malos momentos y gracias por confiar en mi –sonríe de lado– y sobre eso quería antes darte esto

El joven azabache saca del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja y le entrega a la pelirosa

-Es para ti, pensaba dártelo después pero algunas complicaciones hicieron que te lo diera lo antes posible

–Abre la pequeña caja y se sorprende al ver en su interior– Es un broche y muy hermoso –sonríe–

-Me hace feliz el saber que te agrado, en realidad esperaba dártelo en el día de tu graduación pero no será posible

– mirada fija hacia el– porque dices eso Sasuke-kun

-Mañana en la tarde me iré del país, regresare a Madrid ya he terminado el trabajo que tenía que realizar aquí, así que debo regresar para informar todo a la empresa de mi familia –mirada seria–

–Impactada– b…bueno yo… yo no sé qué decirte, no sé cómo reaccionar ante una noticia como esta –agacha la mirada– la verdad no esperaba algo así, pero entiendo el hecho que te iras, ya ha pasado un mes, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto la despedida entre nosotros –se cristaliza sus ojos–

-Lo siento

-No tienes que disculparte, yo entiendo, así que eso era lo que no pudiste solucionar –mirada triste– pero Sasuke-kun al menos pudimos volver a encontrarnos y eso me hizo muy feliz, sabía que tendrías que irte, pero aun así estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, así que muchas gracias por todo –leve sonrisa–

-Sakura aunque me vaya, espero que sigamos siempre en contacto, somos amigos y aunque este al otro lado del país no cambiara, siempre contaras conmigo en todo lo que necesites –mirada fija hacia ella mientras esboza una leve sonrisa–

Luego de aquella conversación ambos cenaron tranquilamente al término de este, el joven azabache llevo a su casa a la pelirosa, en trayecto a casa había un silencio profundo ambos no decían palabra alguna, la pelirosa solo miraba por la ventana del auto en total silencio al igual que el joven azabache

Al llegar a su casa, él le abre la puerta del auto y ella baja del auto, ambos se miran fijamente entonces ella empieza a hablar

-Sasuke-kun puedo ir mañana al aeropuerto a despedirte –lo mira con mucha tristeza–

-Claro que sí, me gustaría verte por última vez –sonríe de lado–

-Entonces mañana nos vemos…

-Sí, mañana Sakura

-Sasuke-kun –nerviosa– aunque te vayas lejos ¿seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?

–Ríe– la misma pregunta me hiciste cuando nos despedimos la primera vez, y te responderé lo mismo; claro que sí, siempre seremos amigos, nunca te olvidare –sonríe–

La pelirosa asiente y se despide de él, ingresa a su casa, entra rápidamente a su habitación y siente que todo el peso que tenía en si puede por fin salir, era inevitable derramar lágrimas, ya que salían sin parar después de enterarse de la noticia que él se iría, quería llorar pero lo soporto ya que ella no quería que la viera de esa forma... Lloro toda la noche hasta quedarse profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente despierta y se da cuenta que se había quedado dormida así que se viste rápidamente baja de su habitación y se va apurada a clases, no solo era su última clase sino también era el último día que se encontraría con el joven azabache pero ese encuentro sería una despedida para ellos


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12** **TRISTE DESPEDIDA**

Una pelirosa iba apurada a clases al llegar todos estaban conversando entre sí, hablando de sus planes de lo que harán al terminar la Universidad, la pelirosa los escuchaba pero no se inmuto y siguió adelante caminando hasta llegar a su aula respectiva, al llegar encontró a sus dos amigas

-Sakura-chan Buenos días –sonríe– uhmm que te sucede, tienes un rostro muy demacrado –preocupada–

-Sakura ¿qué sucedió? Tienes los ojos hinchados, estuviste llorando ¿verdad? –Mirada fija– ayer nos dijiste que te encontrarías con Sasuke, estabas muy feliz porque ibas a verte con el –confundida–

La pelirosa empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido con el joven azabache, les conto detalladamente todo lo que él le dijo, incluso la pelirosa le conto todos los problemas que tuvo por un malentendido con su compañera Ayame por lo que el joven azabache ya sabía por todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar.

Sus dos amigas la escuchaban atentamente y entendían el por qué la pelirosa estaba toda decaída

-Sakura ya tenía un presentimiento sobre eso, recuerda que Sasuke nos dijo que solo se quedaría un mes por trabajo, pero la verdad tenía la esperanza que se tratara de otra cosa y no de esa triste noticia, lo lamento –suspira una pelirrubia–

-Sakura-chan no te deprimas, sé que ayer estabas muy animada porque te verías con él, pero sabíamos que algo así sucedería, pero no creí que un mes pasara tan rápido, lo que más me apena es que no podrá quedarse para asistir a nuestra graduación, sé que lo esperabas mucho Sakura-chan –decía una melancólica pelinegra–

–Agacha la cabeza– eso es lo que más me deprime Hinata el que no podrá asistir a nuestra graduación, ya que se ira hoy en la tarde, por eso le dije que iría con ustedes para despedirnos de él, en el aeropuerto –suspiro–

La pelirrubia y la pelinegra ambas se miraron la una a la otra y entendieron lo que tenían que hacer

-Sakura nosotras no iremos, la indicada para irse a despedir eres tu –mirada fija hacia la pelirosa–

–Sorprendida– ¿Qué? No entiendo por qué dicen que no irán conmigo a despedirse de el

-Sakura-chan tu eres nuestra amiga, tanto como Ino-chan y yo sabemos bien, cuanto aprecias a Sasuke-kun por lo cual creemos firmemente que debes despedirte de forma adecuada, debe de haber muchas cosas que querrás decirle, así que no te preocupes por nosotras y ve después de clases al aeropuerto –sonríe–

-Todo lo que dijo Hinata es cierto, debes ir a despedirte de Sasuke como es debido, pero no te deprimas por ser una despedida entre ustedes, recuerda que nos contaste que cuando se volvieron a encontrar, fue algo que nunca esperabas que pasara, por lo que es muy posible que en un futuro se vuelvan a ver, ya que ahora es diferente porque ahora ambos saben cómo contactarse del uno al otro –decía una animada pelirrubia–

-Entiendo lo que dicen chicas –levanta la mirada– muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento y tienen razón el hecho que él se vaya, no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos –sonríe–

El profesor ingresa al aula y la clase empieza con normalidad, por primera vez la pelirosa sintió que aquella clase se le hacía eterna. Algo que ni siquiera había experimentado cuando todos la acosaban por los falsos rumores de su ex amiga Ayame, en su cabeza solo podía pensar en qué le diría al joven azabache, como podría despedirse de él, sin ponerse a llorar

De pronto empieza a tocar el timbre lo que daba por finalizada la clase siendo la última lo que el profesor se despide de sus alumnos deseándoles mucha suerte a todos y que no se podían olvidar que pasado mañana era su graduación, al terminar de hablar este se retira.

La pelirosa sale apurada del salón junto a la pelirrubia y la pelinegra

\- Sakura-chan será mejor que vayas al aeropuerto, nuestra última clase se tardó más de lo que pensábamos –decía una preocupada pelinegra –

-Si Sakura, ve a despedirte de Sasuke y dile de nuestra parte que tenga un buen viaje, fue agradable conocerlo –sonríe–

-Sakura-chan dile que se cuide y esperamos que regrese algún día

-Sí, descuiden Ino, Hinata les diré sus buenos deseos – leve sonrisa–

La pelirosa tomo un taxi con destino al aeropuerto en el camino tenia miles de pensamientos pero recordaba las palabras de sus amigas cuando le dijeron que no tenía que deprimirse porque en un futuro ambos podrían volver a verse, después de todo son buenos amigos.

Un joven de cabellos azabache se dirige al aeropuerto al llegar este se despide del secretario

-No es necesario que me acompañes a tomar el vuelo –mirada seria–

-Entiendo Joven Uchiha, muchas gracias por su gran ayuda a la Sede de Japón realmente sin ud no se hubiera podido solucionar todos los percances que hubo aquí, espero que su estancia aquí haya sido placentera –reverencia–

-Descuide, fue la razón principal por lo que vine aquí, gracias por todo sus atenciones para conmigo, espero algún día regresar –sonríe y estrecha la mano del secretario lo que este le corresponde cortésmente–

El joven azabache ingresa al aeropuerto su mirada está en busca de la pelirosa pero no la encuentra, de pronto aparece una agitada pelirosa buscándolo que al verlo va hacia el

–cansada– Sasuke-kun que bueno que pude encontrarte –sonríe–

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? No debiste venir apurada, pude esperarte –preocupado–

-Descuida Sasuke-kun estoy bien, es que hoy fue mi último día de clases y demoramos más de lo debido por eso vine algo apurada –sonrojada–

\- Entiendo, pero aun así no me agrada que vinieras así, pudiste tener algún tipo de accidente pero el ver que estas bien, me tranquiliza –suspira– ¿creí que vendrías con Ino y Hinata?

-uhmm... Sí, pero me dijeron que no podrían venir por lo cual me dijeron de su parte que te deseaban un buen viaje y que te cuides, esperan que regreses algún día

-Gracias, dile de mi parte que ambas también se cuiden y espero también regresar algún día

-Sí, Sasuke-kun yo se los diré

Ambos jóvenes fueron a una cafetería cercana ya que faltaba para la hora de su vuelo del joven azabache.

Conversaban de muchos temas triviales, sostenían una conversación fluida como si pareciera que él no se fuese a ir, pero de pronto se da el llamado correspondiente para avisar que tienen que abordar su vuelo por lo que ambos jóvenes se dirigen al punto de abordaje, mientras iban en camino la pelirosa estaba en completo silencio tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero estaba soportándolo no quería que él, la viese llorar.

-Supongo que es hora de la despedida –mirada fija hacia la pelirosa–

–Agacha la mirada– sí, tienes razón –leve sonrisa–

-Sakura lamento no poder quedarme hasta el día de tu graduación, pero es algo irremediable el hecho que me tenga que ir –suspira– pero estoy muy feliz de habernos encontrado de nuevo, no creí que algo así podría suceder después de varios años, sé que esto no es una despedida

-Cierto Sasuke-kun esto no es una despedida después de todo, podremos estar al contacto, incluso si estas en otro país –mirada melancólica– yo realmente he sido muy feliz cuando nos reencontramos –acerca la mano hacia él y le muestra lo que hay en su interior–

–Sorprendido– eso es… –sonríe– aun lo conservas, después de años no creí que volvería a ver esa pulsera

-Lo he guardado con mucho cariño ya que él es primer regalo que recibí de mi primer amigo, gracias a esta linda una pulsera con una incrustación en forma de gato me dio los ánimos para seguir adelante y cuando pasaba por alguna dificultad siempre recordaba cuando nos conocimos –sonríe– Muchas Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun, yo nunca te olvidare, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver de nuevo –se cristalizan sus ojos–

–se acerca a ella y la abraza– Gracias a ti Sakura por todo, eres una amiga muy importante para mi

–Sorprendida– N...No Sasuke-kun soy yo la que te agradece por todo, gracias por tus atenciones para conmigo, nunca olvidare todo este tiempo que estuviste aquí –empieza a derramar lágrimas–

Con mucho pesar tuvieron que despedirse, una despedida que era algo inevitable que no ocurriese, y si algún día ¿se volverían a ver? Eso es algo que ni incluso ellos mismos lo saben..

Solo el tiempo determinara si realmente ellos se volverán a encontrar nuevamente…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13** **ADIÓS A LOS RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

Hoy es el día de mi Graduación, me hubiese gustado que Sasuke-kun asistiera en un día muy importante para mí y mis amigas, desde que se fue he estado muy deprimida y triste pero gracias al apoyo de Ino y Hinata me han dado los ánimos para seguir adelante.

Cuando Sasuke-kun llego a su destino me llamo al móvil para avisarme, nos hablamos por mensaje así que no he sentido mucho su ausencia, ahora juntos a mis amigas estamos enfocadas en nuestra graduación que se realizara en la noche, por lo que estamos ocupadas en cómo arreglarnos, ahora estoy a punto de ir a la casa de Ino ya que acordamos reunirnos en su casa e ir juntas las tres.

-Madre ya me estoy yendo para la casa de mi amiga Ino para arreglarnos

-Está bien hija, tu padre y yo iremos al auditórium donde se realizará la ceremonia –sonríe– entonces nos encontramos allá

-Sí, Madre los espero –sonríe de lado –

La pelirosa se despide de su Madre y sale directo para la casa de la pelirrubia, al llegar toca el timbre de la puerta y la pelirrubia le abre la puerta rápidamente

-Sakura que bueno que llegaste, vamos rápido a mi habitación, Hinata nos está esperando –la toma de la mano y van directo a la habitación de la pelirrubia–

-Sakura-chan te estábamos esperando –sonríe– hay que alistarnos rápidamente, porque solo faltan unas horas para irnos al auditórium donde será nuestra graduación –nerviosa–

La pelirosa asiente, las tres chicas empiezan a alistarse y arreglarse para un día muy importante en sus vidas.

Al terminar de arreglarse como era debido, la pelirosa y sus amigas salen con destino al auditórium siendo llevadas en el auto del padre de la pelirrubia.

-Muchas gracias por llevarnos Señor Yamanaka –decían al mismo tiempo unas animadas pelirosa y una pelinegra–

\- No tienen que agradecernos, ustedes son las amigas de mi hija y estoy muy orgulloso porque dentro unas horas será toda una graduada –decía mientras conducía su auto–

-Jajaja claro Papá, ya falta poco para graduarnos, hasta que por fin –sonríe–

Rápidamente llegan al auditórium donde se realizara su graduación las tres chicas salen del auto y se van directo al camerino para acomodarse su toga correspondiente y salir al estrado

-Sakura-chan ese broche que tienes es muy bonito, ¿ese es el regalo que te dio Sasuke-kun antes de irse? –mirada curiosa–

-Sí, este es –sonrojada– Sasuke-kun me lo dio antes de irse, como un obsequio por mi graduación –sonríe–

-Es un bonito detalle de su parte, sin duda te tiene mucho cariño Sakura –sonrisa ladina– le comentaste ¿que hoy es nuestra graduación? Sé que el horario es muy diferente en donde vive, espero que no se olvide lo importante que esto es para ti –mirada seria–

–Sorprendida– claro que le dije Ino, le envié un texto, tampoco quiero interrumpirle porque sé que es una persona ocupada –agacha la mirada–

Toca la puerta el profesor para avisarles que tienen que salir para la ceremonia, la pelirosa sale junto con sus amigas, en el camino se cruza con su ex amiga Ayame, está la ve y la ignora por completo al ver a la pelirosa

Así la ceremonia empieza con tranquilidad, siendo llamada cada estudiante para recibir su diploma correspondiente, estando todos los estudiantes juntos en el estrado en medio del auditórium siendo aplaudidos por sus amigos, padres y familiares

Para concluir la ceremonia terminan arrojando sus birretes al aire en signo de que ya estaban oficialmente graduadas. Todas se abrazan y sonríen por la emoción del momento

-Sakura muchas felicidades por tu graduación, hija estoy muy orgullosa de ti –emocionada–

-Hija mía felicidades, por fin terminaste tu carrera, eres nuestro orgullo, ahora empezara un nuevo camino en tu vida y sabes que nosotros siempre te estaremos apoyando en todo –se acerca a la pelirosa y la abraza–

–Recibe el abrazo– gracias Papá, Mamá, ustedes siempre han estado conmigo en todo momento de mi vida, gracias a ustedes y su apoyo incondicional he terminado mi carrera, pueden esperar mucho de mí, porque yo nunca lo voy a decepcionar – sonríe–

Las amigas de la pelirosa se acercan para saludar a los padres de ella, de repente esta recibe un mensaje en su móvil de felicitaciones por su graduación, nada menos que del joven de cabellos azabache, al leerlo ella no puede evitar ruborizarse y sonreír.

De pronto ve de lejos a una persona, alguien que conoció en su primer día de Universidad, alguien que fue una amiga muy importante para ella, alguien que ahora ya no tiene ningún tipo de vínculo de amistad con ella, al recordar todo eso no pudo evitar entristecerse.

–Ayame, supongo que esta será la última vez que te vea, a pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste, no te deseo mal alguno, Adiós Ayame Mashiba… Adiós Amiga… Adiós a los recuerdos dolorosos…

Aquellas palabras dichas por la pelirosa fueron con mucha tristeza pero sabía que no podía hacer más nada, que solo seguir con su vida adelante…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14** **ENTREVISTA DE TRABAJO**

Ha pasado un mes desde mi graduación, en todo ese tiempo he estado muy bien, hice muchas cosas, también fui a un viaje junto a Ino y Hinata nos fuimos a la playa, nos divertimos mucho las tres, como dice mi amiga Ino, un viaje para relajarnos después de mucho estrés por todo el tiempo que estuvimos estudiando juntas en la Universidad.

Actualmente estoy saliendo de mi casa para reunirme con Ino y Hinata en una cafetería porque según Ino nos quiere contar algo muy importante

-Sakura! –exclama una pelirrubia–

-Sakura-chan aquí estamos –sonríe una pelinegra–

-Perdón chicas me demore, ¿ya tienen bastante tiempo esperándome? –preocupada–

-Nosotras también recién acabamos de llegar Sakura-chan

-Y bien Ino nos dirás, eso tan importante que nos querías contar con tanta urgencia

-Bueno chicas como saben ya ha pasado un mes desde que nos graduamos, y bueno como es de conocimiento de ambas, es hora que las tres busquemos trabajo para así poder independizarnos, ya que no siempre estaremos al lado de nuestros padres.

Tanto la pelirosa y la pelinegra asintieron

-Así lo que quiero decirles sin más rodeos es que he encontrado una buena oportunidad de trabajo pero no solo eso, sino que puede haber una gran posibilidad que las tres trabajemos juntas –sonríe de lado–

–Sorprendida– ¿Qué? pero ¿cómo así? No entiendo bien a lo que te refieres Ino, ¿cómo que trabajemos las tres juntas? Es eso posible..

-Ino-chan ¿por qué dices que hay una gran posibilidad para que estemos juntas? –confundida–

–Ríe– Tranquila chicas se los explicare, lo que sucede es que vi en una página de internet de una empresa muy importante, que van a recibir pasantes y es nuestra gran oportunidad podemos postular las tres juntas, sé lo que piensan que las posibilidades de que entremos juntas es casi imposible, pero nada se pierde intentando –sonríe–

-Vaya no lo sabía, pero aun así si dices que es una empresa muy importante, entonces muchas personas van a postular, crees que lo logremos –preocupada–

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, de seguro las entrevistas serán muy abrumadoras, recuerda que somos recién graduadas, y aun no tenemos la suficiente experiencia para enfrentar algo así –asustada–

-Lose, lose.. pero tenemos que intentarlo –mirada seria– como dicen no tenemos experiencia, pero no debemos amilanarnos, tenemos que superar todas las adversidades que se nos presente en el camino y lo que dices Sakura tienes toda la razón de seguro habrán muchas personas que se postularan, quizás no logremos entrar las tres pero tenemos que intentarlo, al menos una de nosotras debe ingresar como pasante a esa gran empresa, así que no nos desanimemos y hagámoslo, que me dicen chicas –mira fijamente a la pelirosa y pelinegra–

Ambas chicas se conmovieron por las palabras dichas por su amiga la pelirrubia y lo cual les dio el valor para aceptar lo que dijo e intentar postular a esa empresa, después de todo no perdían nada intentándolo.

-Y dime Ino ¿qué empresa es? –pregunta curiosa–

-Bueno la empresa se llama… uhmm.. Son las Empresas Uchiha, una de las empresas más poderosas en el rubro de la informática e electrónicos

–Sorprendida– Que! Empresas Uchiha

-Sakura-chan –fija su mirada en la pelirosa–

-Lose Sakura, yo también puse el mismo rostro que el tuyo cuando supe el nombre de la Empresa pero ahora que lo pienso Sasuke no nos dijo cuál era la empresa de su familia, ¿tú lo sabes? –pregunto curiosa–

-Para serles sincera, yo nunca le pregunte sobre eso –baja la mirada–

–abren los ojos como platos por la impresión– Que! –Exclaman a la vez la pelirrubia y la pelinegra–

-Sakura-chan en serio nunca le preguntaste… ¿cuál era la empresa en la que trabajaba?

-No, lo que sucede es que hablábamos de muchos temas, pero nunca se me vino a la cabeza la idea de preguntarle en donde trabajaba –decaída– lo siento chicas

-Bueno Sakura se te olvido preguntarle, pero eso ya no importa ahora, me pregunto si será de la misma familia de él, o quizás solo sea una coincidencia, para despejar todas nuestras dudas lo ideal sería preguntarle –pensativa– es mejor no hacerlo y dejarlo así, por el momento solo debemos concentrarnos en la entrevista, si es la empresa de su familia o una simple coincidencia eso no importa ahora

-Si tienes razón Ino –leve sonrisa–

Las tres chicas decidieron tomar la entrevista para lo cual, se pusieron a estudiar lo relacionado a la empresa para así estar preparadas y no estar en la nada, a pesar que la pelirosa estaba muy pensativa sobre el apellido de la empresa, podía ser casualidad o quizás si era la empresa en la que estuvo trabajando el joven de cabellos azabache, ella deseaba preguntárselo pero tal como dijo su amiga la pelirrubia eso ahora no importaba, solo tenía que enfocarse en estar lista para el día de su entrevista.

Una semana después, las tres chicas estaban en las oficinas de las Empresas Uchiha esperando su turno para la entrevista de trabajo

-I...Ino-chan –nerviosa– espero que las preguntas no sean muy difíciles

-Tranquila Hinata, hemos estudiado y nos preparamos para este día, solo tenemos que relajarnos y responder con normalidad

-Admiro tu valor Ino, tanto Hinata como yo estamos muy nerviosas –fija su mirada en la pelirrubia–

-También estoy nerviosa Sakura, pero tenemos que lograrlo –sonríe de lado–

Una de las Encargadas empezó a llamar uno por uno a cada postulante y así comenzó la entrevista para los futuros pasantes


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15** **NUEVO COMIENZO**

Y llego el tan esperado día, han pasado varios días desde que tuvimos nuestra entrevista de trabajo; hoy junto Ino y Hinata iremos a ver los resultados, todo depende de la suerte, si nos aceptaron a las tres o quizás a una de nosotras o simplemente ninguna logramos entrar, no sé realmente que sucederá pero ya en si estoy muy nerviosa y asustada por los resultados.

-Hinata, Ino –saluda una pelirosa–

-Sakura-chan te estábamos esperando –sonríe– supongo que hoy sabremos por fin los resultados –nerviosa–

-Tranquila Hinata si lo logramos o no, hoy lo sabremos –seria– Sakura, Hinata vamos!

Las tres se dirigieron al tablero de la empresa donde se encontraban todos los nombres de las personas que habían aprobado la entrevista, con mucho nerviosismo fueron a ver y empezaron a buscar su nombre en la lista

-uhmm Sakura encontraste tu nombre –pregunta una pelirrubia algo nerviosa–

-No, no lo encuentro aun –preocupada–

-Lo encontré! Encontré mi nombre –exclama una pelinegra emocionada–

-En serio Hinata muchas felicidades –la pelirosa se acerca y la abraza–

-Encontré mi nombre en la lista chicas! – Grita una feliz pelirrubia–

-Felicidades Ino, lo lograste –sonríe–

-Sakura-chan ¿encontraste tu nombre? –la mira fijamente–

–agacha la mirada– aun no, creo que no lo logre Hinata –triste–

-No digas eso Sakura-chan tenemos que buscar con más detalle, tu nombre puede estar ahí

-Hinata será mejor que no busquemos su nombre, no hay caso en buscarlo, perderíamos nuestro tiempo

–confundida– Ino-chan que dices!

-Déjala Hinata, Ino debe tener razón, mi nombre no aparece, al menos ustedes lo lograron –leve sonrisa–

-Así es Sakura yo tengo toda la razón, solo perderíamos nuestro tiempo en buscarlo porque ya lo encontré, tonta es obvio que tú también aprobaste –sonríe– ingresamos las tres –exclama una emocionada pelirrubia–

-Sakura-chan –fija su mirada en la pelirosa– lo logramos!

–Se cristaliza sus ojos– En serio lo logre, aprobamos las tres –emocionada–

-Siii! Felicidades chicas lo logramos! –se acerca a la pelirosa y la pelinegra, se abrazan las tres muy emocionadas–

Luego de saber que habían aprobado rápidamente se dirigieron a su casa cada una para dar las buenas noticias a sus padres, que cuando lo supieron las felicitaron, estaban muy orgullosos de su triunfo, sobretodo porque habían ingresado a una excelente empresa y lo lograron en su primer intento.

La pelirosa estaba muy emocionada y feliz porque estaría trabajando junto a sus dos amigas en una misma empresa, estarían juntas al igual que cuando estudiaban en la Universidad, era obvio que tal felicidad tenía que compartirla con su amigo de la infancia el joven de cabellos azabache.

Rápidamente le envió un mensaje de texto contándole que había ingresado a una excelente empresa y en unos días empezaría a trabajar como pasante pero la pelirosa dudo en mencionar el nombre de la empresa en la que trabajaría, pensó que no era necesario quizás solo era una coincidencia que tuviera el mismo apellido de él, así que no le tomo importancia y no lo menciono.

El joven de cabellos azabache la felicito por su logro, estaba muy feliz por ella, este le deseaba toda la suerte para que le fuera bien en todo lo que ella emprendiera.

Días Después.

Hoy es lunes, despierto temprano para alistarme para empezar un nuevo día, aún estoy algo perpleja cuando pienso que estaré trabajando junto a mis amigas, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para quedarme como trabajadora permanente en esa Empresa. –Baja apurada de su habitación–

-Buenos días Mamá, Papá –saluda una sonriente pelirosa–

-Buenos días hija –saludan ambos padres–

-Hija come tu desayuno, no quisiera que se te haga tarde en tu primer día de trabajo

-Descuida Mamá, aún es temprano

La pelirosa termina de desayunar, se despide de sus padres y se va directo al trabajo, cuando llega se encuentra con Hinata e Ino

-Sakura-chan que bueno que llegaste –decía una nerviosa pelinegra–

-Hola, Hinata, Ino –nerviosa– creo que es hora de que ingresemos a la empresa

-Así es chicas, aquí empezara un nuevo comienzo para nosotras, esta oportunidad que se nos presenta vamos a aprovecharla al máximo –sonríe mientras ve a sus dos amigas–

Han pasado varios días desde nuestro ingreso como pasantes en la Empresas Uchiha, Hinata y yo estamos en el departamento de Marketing, Ino está en el departamento de Publicidad y Diseño, a pesar que estamos en diferentes oficinas, siempre almorzamos juntas, nos vamos juntas así que no hemos sentido mucho el hecho de estar en diferentes departamentos.

-Sakura-chan Buenos días –saluda una sonriente pelinegra– ya tienes toda la información para el concurso del nuevo proyecto

-Hinata buenos días, si ya tengo casi todo listo, solo me falta acomodar algunas datos en mis diapositivas –sonríe–

-Chicas hola! Sakura me imagino que debes estar muy atareada con el concurso del nuevo proyecto para la empresa –pregunta una curiosa pelirrubia–

-Sí, así es –suspiro– me he estado desvelando pero ya tengo casi todo listo –sonríe de lado–

-Sakura-chan si necesitas que te ayude en algo, avísame por favor, sabes que lo hare con mucho gusto

-Así es Sakura, si necesitas algo, avísanos con confianza, pero de seguro lo harás muy bien, siempre has sido muy buena en los proyectos – sonríe– ten confianza, sé que lo lograras

-Muchas gracias chicas

El día de la presentación llego, cada participante hizo su exposición correspondiente mostrando un nuevo proyecto que sería lanzado por las Empresas Uchiha si este resultaba ganador, haciéndose también acreedor de una cantidad monetaria si era elegido.

Día de los Resultados

-Sakura-chan muchas felicidades, lo lograste –grita una emocionada pelinegra–

\- Gracias Hinata –se cristaliza sus ojos– sin tu apoyo no lo hubiera logrado

-Sakura! –Se acerca a la pelirosa rápidamente y la abraza– ya me entere, felicidades amiga, te lo mereces

–Recibe el abrazo– Gracias Ino, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y también a ti Hinata– se acerca la pelinegra y se abrazan las tres juntas– Gracias chicas son mis mejores amigas, gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos –sonríe–

Fui premiada por mi proyecto que trataba sobre un nuevo modelo de móvil, con más rapidez y acceso a internet, que hacía más fácil en utilizar las aplicaciones del teléfono móvil que cuando salió al mercado, se hizo muy popular, convirtiéndome así en una de las empleadas más reconocida de la empresa.

Y así pasaron los meses mis amigas y yo dejamos la pasantía para convertirnos en trabajadoras con un contrato fijo, ahora si estábamos completamente feliz, teníamos un excelente trabajo en una reconocida empresa, lo que se podría decir que en lo laboral nos iba excelente, el tiempo pasa volando sin darnos cuenta.. Paso un año…

Un año desde que no te veo Sasuke-kun.. Sé que lo estás haciendo muy bien al igual que yo, solo espero algún día poder verte…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16** **NOS VEREMOS DE NUEVO**

Ha pasado un año, el tiempo pasa volando pero yo aún te recuerdo Sakura, nunca podría olvidarme de ti, espero verte de nuevo, extraño conversar contigo de temas triviales, eres una amiga a quien le tengo una alta estima.

Estoy muy feliz por ti, porque te graduaste con honores de una de las mejores Universidades del país, y no solo eso, obtuviste un puesto en una reconocida empresa en tu primer intento, has logrado muchas cosas con tu propio esfuerzo; realmente has crecido mucho como persona, ahora me doy cuenta cuanto extraño verte mi estimada amiga de la infancia.

La Empresa Uchiha una de las más reconocidas en el rubro de la informática e electrónicos en todo el país, tiene varias sedes en diferentes países, siendo el presidente de dicha empresa Fugaku Uchiha y le siguen sus dos hijos el mayor Itachi Uchiha y el menor Sasuke Uchiha siendo ambos unos jóvenes muy inteligentes y con mucho prestigio.

–Toca la puerta– Puedo entrar Padre –pregunta el hijo mayor–

-Entra por favor Itachi

–Reverencia– y bien para que me mandaste a llamar, ¿ha sucedido algún problema?

-Itachi tu siempre tan directo, pero mande a llamar a tu hermano también, quiero que estén los dos ya que esto es importante para la empresa y los necesito a ambos. –serio–

–Tocan la puerta– Padre puedo pasar –pregunta el hijo menor–

-Adelante Sasuke, te estábamos esperando

–Reverencia– disculpa mi tardanza Padre tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos

-Descuida Hijo, yo lo entiendo –mirada seria– bien hijos la razón por lo que los llame es que me ha llegado un informe desde Japón, donde dice que las ganancias allá, han superado nuestras expectativas, actualmente es la sede que más reconocimiento está teniendo –sonríe de lado– y todo es gracias a una de nuestras empleadas, el año pasado se realizó un concurso para un nuevo proyecto, la señorita que les estoy comentando salió ganadora, su proyecto al ser lanzado al mercado fue un total éxito, superando con creces lo que se había propuesto.

-Padre entiendo muy bien todo lo que dices, es un éxito para la empresa que tengamos a una excelente trabajadora, lo que no llego a comprender ¿cuál es el problema con eso? –Pregunta confundido el hijo mayor–

–Mirada fija en sus dos hijos– No hay ningún problema en eso, lo que me reportaron es que una de las nuestras competencias desea incorporar a nuestra empleada a su empresa, como saben cuándo se tiene algo de valor es normal que otras personas deseen arrebatarnos de las manos, por lo cual no debemos permitir que eso suceda, perder a una excelente trabajadora como ella sería el peor error

-Esa empleada ha aceptado alguna oferta de nuestra competencia –pregunta el hijo menor–

-No, aun no, según el reporte del gerente de esa jurisdicción, la señorita ha rechazado todas las propuestas de las diferentes empresas, claramente demuestra su lealtad a nuestra empresa, pero aun así no podemos confiarnos, este año se realizara un nuevo proyecto que donde estará esta señorita, lo que me reportan es que es muy inteligente y con mucha creatividad, lo que es muy posible un nuevo éxito para nuestra empresa –sonríe– por eso pensé que lo mejor es que uno de ustedes vaya a Japón y apoye el proyecto junto con la señorita –buscando un documento– aquí está su expediente, la señorita Haruno…

–Levanta la mirada sorprendido– Haruno? ¿Es su apellido? y ¿cuál es su nombre?

–Mirando el expediente– es la señorita Sakura Haruno, es con ella con quien unos de ustedes tiene que asociarse para que el nuevo proyecto allá en Japón sea nuevamente un éxito.

–Mirada fija en su hermano menor– –Que extraño, que le sucede, porque esta así de sorprendido cuando escucho el nombre de esa joven, ¿será que la conoce? – Padre puedo ver el expediente

–Le da el expediente y este lo mira– Sakura Haruno una joven con muchas habilidades, dando ideas creativas e innovadoras para el mejoramiento de la empresa, sin duda su expediente es muy impecable, con tales recomendaciones podría ella ser transferida en la sede central aquí en Madrid

-Claro que si Itachi, quizás en un futuro podamos transferirla aquí, pero ahora la prioridad es allá en Japón, y Tu Itachi eres el indicado para ir a la sede de Japón para hacerte cargo si sucede algún percance

–Sorprendido– ¿Itachi ira a Japón?

-Así es Sasuke, tu hermano deberá ir para el nuevo lanzamiento

-Padre lo más indicado es que Sasuke fuera a ese país, recuerda que estuvo un mes en la sede y lo hizo muy bien, él tiene más familiaridad con la empresa en ese país, yo tengo muchos pendientes aquí, contratos importantes que realizar con otros países, recuerda que tenemos pensado abrir otra sede en Estados Unidos y para terminar todo el tramite me llevara mínimo un mes o más.

-Lo que me dices es muy cierto Itachi, hay muchas pendientes que resolver aquí y Sasuke demostró un excelente trabajo cuando estuvo en la sede, pudo solucionar rápidamente los percances sin problema, el gerente principal me informo que hizo un extraordinario trabajo, Así que sin duda el más indicado para que vaya es Sasuke –sonríe– Hijo confió en tu criterio para que el nuevo proyecto sea todo un éxito.

-Si padre, iré a la sede, me encargare de todo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada –serio– pero cuanto será el tiempo que deberé quedarme

–Suspiro– Hijo me gustaría decir que te quedaras solo un mes pero esto es muy diferente, es un proyecto importante por lo que te estarás quedando un tiempo indefinido, sé que tu madre va regañarme por enviar a su hijo a un país muy lejano y sobretodo porque no hay fecha exacta de tu regreso, pero esto es por trabajo y lo tendrá que entender

-Descuida Padre no me molesta en absoluto quedarme, el poco tiempo que estuve viviendo en Japón pude acostumbrarme rápidamente, así que no tendré problema alguno –leve sonrisa–

–Al parecer la noticia de irte a vivir a Japón en forma indefinida te agrado Sasuke– –sonríe de lado– Bien Padre ya está decidido entonces, Sasuke ira a la Sede

–Fija la mirada en su hijo menor– Dentro de tres días partirás, así que prepárate Sasuke

-Si Padre –reverencia–

Después de terminar de hablar, ambos Jóvenes se retiran de la oficina del Presidente Uchiha,

Así pasaron los días y llego el día en el que el joven de cabellos azabache tenía que partir para Japón para cumplir con su cometido

-Hijo realmente voy a extrañarte –sollozos– no puedo creer que te vayas tan lejos y por mucho tiempo –se acerca a su hijo menor y lo abraza–

-Descuida Madre esto es por trabajo, así que no te preocupes por mí –se suelta del abrazo–

–Fija su mirada en su hijo menor– Cuídate hijo, confió en que harás un excelente trabajo

-Si Padre, bueno me retiro, cuídense Madre, Padre –reverencia–

-Madre no te preocupes yo me encargare de despedir a Sasuke en el aeropuerto

Ambos padres asienten y estos se van en el auto del hermano mayor con dirección al aeropuerto, al llegar

-Sasuke espero que tengas un buen viaje, cuídate hermano

-Gracias Itachi, tú también cuídate y sobretodo cuida a nuestros padres

–Mirada fija hacia su hermano– Sasuke buena suerte, sé que estarás muy bien viviendo en Japón, porque siento que ya encontraste a la persona que tanto anhelabas ver –sonríe —

–Confundido– ehh?

-No, nada hermanito –ríe–

El joven de cabellos azabache se despide de su hermano y aborda el avión, se acomoda en su asiento respectivo

–Mirando por la ventana del avión– por fin nos veremos de nuevo Sakura –sonríe–

Un vuelo que lleva a un joven y así poder reencontrarse con una amiga a la que tanto estima, una joven pelirosa que no se imagina su llegada , que causara una alegría infinita en ella..


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17** **REENCUENTRO**

Un joven de cabellos azabache acaba de llegar a su destino, pero en esta ocasión ya no había un tiempo determinado en el que se quedaría, al contrario ahora su llegada a ese país seria de forma indefinida por lo que le provocaba un poco de felicidad pero a la vez no dejaba sentir algo de tristeza por dejar a su madre muy apenada por su partida pero el realmente deseaba volver a Japón.

-Joven Uchiha cuanto tiempo –reverencia–

-Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo –leve sonrisa–

-Como la primera vez, lo llevare hasta su casa, ya está todo arreglado para su llegada, Joven Uchiha por aquí por favor

–Le abre la puerta y este ingresa al auto– gracias, en esta ocasión me quedare en forma indefinida, así que no se preocupe por lo demás, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo –mirando a través de la ventana del auto–

-Entiendo Joven Uchiha, igualmente si Ud. requiere de algo por favor avíseme

\- Quisiera saber cuál es el horario de salida de los trabajadores de la empresa Uchiha

-El horario de salida es a las 6:00pm Joven Uchiha

-Entiendo, Gracias por la información

Llegan a la casa que ya estaba arreglada para la llegada del joven azabache, era la segunda vez que este ingresaba pero sabía muy bien que esta vez se quedaría más tiempo, por lo que él estaba contento en ese aspecto.

-Joven Uchiha sus maletas están en su dormitorio de siempre, aquí tiene las llaves de su auto, si ud necesita cualquier cosa, hágamelo saber por favor, con su permiso me retiro –reverencia–

El chofer se retira y el joven azabache va directo hacia su habitación, en primera instancia quería llamar a la pelirosa, pero aún faltaba dos horas para su hora de salida, así que por mientras decidió deshacer su maleta y arreglar sus cosas hasta que llegara la hora indicada para llamarla.

Una pelirosa sale de su trabajo junto a sus dos amigas

–Estirando los brazos– después de una estresante semana de trabajo por fin llego el fin de semana –decía una animada pelirrubia–

-Ino-chan ya tienes planeado que harás el fin de semana –decía una pelinegra–

-uhmm.. –Pensativa– aun no, y ¿tú tienes algo por hacer Hinata? –pregunta curiosa–

-No, nada.. Aunque estaba pensando en ir de compras, ¿qué me dices Ino-chan vamos?

-Me parece bien, hace mucho que no salimos, –ríe– Sakura que dices ¿te apuntas?

-Lo siento chicas, la verdad es que estoy cansada, toda esta semana he estado muy ocupada con el nuevo producto, así que quisiera descansar, dormir un poco más –se siente algo apenada–

-Te entendemos Sakura-chan estos últimos días has estado muy ocupado con ese tema, bueno todos lo hemos estado, pero tú eras la que más está comprometida con el proyecto –leve sonrisa– entonces nos vemos el lunes Sakura-chan cuídate

-Sakura si cambias de opinión y quieres acompañarnos, avísanos eh! –le guiñe el ojo izquierdo– hasta el lunes..

Ambas chicas se despiden de la pelirosa y esta sigue su camino con dirección a casa, mientras iba caminando, su móvil empieza a sonar y esta al mirar la pantalla contesta rápidamente

~ Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estás? ~ –contesta emocionada–

~ Sakura estoy bien, y tú? Aun sigues en tu trabajo o ¿ya saliste? ~

~ No, acabo de salir, en estos momentos me estoy dirigiendo para mi casa, ya estoy a dos cuadras de ella ~

~ Ya veo, pero no crees que ya está haciendo algo de frio para que estés andando con una blusa, debes cuidarte, recuerda que te enfermas con facilidad ~

~ Oh, es cierto, es que hoy salí apurada de mi casa y por eso no tuve tiempo de traerme algo más abrigador –ríe– ~ –eh?¿Está haciendo algo de frio, para que este andando con una blusa? ¿Cómo sabe el, todo eso?–

~ Sakura a veces eres muy distraída –ríe– ~

~ N..No entiendo –nerviosa– ~

~ voltea ahora ~

La pelirosa al voltear sus ojos se abren en forma de plato por el asombro, a unos pasos de ella, estaba la persona que más extrañaba, estaba atónita y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo y este se sorprende por tal acto pero a la vez estaba feliz, porque por fin se reencontraron.

-Sasuke-kun no puedo creer que estés aquí, parece un sueño, no creí que podríamos volver a vernos –llorando mientras lo abraza–

–Pone su mano en la cabeza de ella– Tranquila Sakura, ya estoy aquí –sonríe– pero te dije que no está bien que andes con una blusa, el clima está muy frio

-Descuida Sasuke-kun estoy cerca de casa, así que no te preocupes por mí –se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe–

En ese instante cuando ella levanto su rostro para verlo y ver su cálida sonrisa, el sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón y no entendió el porqué, ya que nunca había experimentado esa clase de sensación, pensó que quizás era por el hecho que se encontraron y no se veían por mucho tiempo, así que lo tomo de esa manera.

–Se saca el saco y se lo pone a ella– póntelo no quisiera que te enfermaras

–sorprendida– G..Gracias Sasuke-kun –nerviosa– y dime cuando volviste, no me comentaste nada sobre eso –pregunta curiosa–

-Llegue hoy en la tarde, quería sorprenderte –ríe– sabía que estabas en tu hora de trabajo, así que no quise interrumpirte

-Comprendo, uhmm.. Sasuke-kun has venido de nuevo por trabajo?

–Fija su mirada en ella– Si, esa fue la razón principal por la que vine

-Oh ya veo, eso significa que te quedaras por poco tiempo –agacha la mirada–

-No, en esta ocasión es diferente, me quedare por más tiempo, se puede decir que me quedare por un tiempo indefinido, ya que estoy a cargo del nuevo proyecto de la empresa de mi familia

–Se sorprende– En serio, te quedaras en forma indefinida –sonríe emocionada– eso quiere decir que podremos vernos más seguido, verdad Sasuke-kun

-Sí, Sakura nos veremos más seguido, tenlo por seguro –sonríe de lado–

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron conversando por un buen rato, mientras iban caminando a casa de ella, cuando llegaron, se despidieron sin antes quedar para ir mañana a almorzar juntos y poder platicar con más calma.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa Sasuke-kun –sonrojada–

-No te preocupes; entra, que está haciendo algo de frio

-Sí, ah! toma tu saco Sasuke-kun gracias por prestármelo

-Descuida, nos vemos mañana Sakura

La pelirosa entra a su casa y sube apresuradamente a su habitación, estaba muy emocionada y feliz por lo que le había sucedido hoy, estaba muy nerviosa por mañana, a pesar que se sentía cansada por el trabajo, el tan solo verlo le dio todos los ánimos para salir mañana y encontrarse con él.

Después de mucho tiempo se volvieron reencontrar, pero en esta ocasión ellos estarían mucho más cerca, sobretodo la pelirosa, cuando se entere de la verdadera razón por la que él regreso a Japón.

Razón que la sorprenderá demasiado….


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18** **¿EL ES PRESIDENTE DE LA EMPRESA?**

Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a reencontrarme con Sasuke-kun, estoy muy feliz en especial porque en esta ocasión él se quedara por un tiempo indefinido, no puedo dejar de sonreír cuando pienso en eso, este fin de semana fuimos a almorzar, al cine, conversar de todas las cosas que nos sucedieron en este tiempo que estuvimos separados, pareciera que nunca nos aburríamos del uno al otro.

Un nuevo día empieza, hoy es lunes por lo que tengo que ir a trabajar como todos los días; Sasuke-kun me llamo temprano para desearme un excelente día, me dijo que no me sorprendiera demasiado por lo que llegue a pasar hoy, no entendí bien lo que me quiso decir pero supongo que puedo preguntárselo después.

Ahora me estoy dirigiendo para la empresa, estoy muy nerviosa pero ya quiero contarle a mis amigas que Sasuke-kun regreso a Japón, al entrar a la empresa me adentro a la oficina y busco con la mirada a Hinata

-Hinata –saluda muy sonriente, se acerca a ella y la abraza–

-Sakura-chan –sorprendida– que sucede, porque estas así de feliz.. Hace mucho que no te veía de esa manera

-Hinata, estoy muy feliz, este fin de semana me lo pase lo mejor, y con la mejor compañía –sonríe–

-Sakura-chan ¿saliste este fin de semana?, creí que te quedarías a descansar… pero ¿cómo que con la mejor compañía? –Confundida a todo lo que le decía su amiga la pelirrosa–

–Sonríe– lo que sucede es que el viernes en la noche me encontré con S…. –la interrumpen–

-Por favor se les pide a todos los miembros del Departamento de Marketing que se acerquen al auditórium principal para un comunicado de suma importancia

–Sorprendida– Hinata, será mejor que vayamos, luego te contare todo con más detalle

-Está bien Sakura-chan, pero luego me cuentas todo, que me dejaste muy intrigada

Ambas chicas se fueron directo al auditórium y en el camino encuentran a la pelirrubia

–Levanta la mano para saludar– Ino-chan!

–Voltea a verlas– Hinata, Sakura a ustedes también la llamaron, al parecer han llamado a todos los empleados de la empresa

-Debe de ser un anuncio importante si llamaron a todos para reunirse

-Tienes razón Sakura pero supongo que lo sabremos en unos instantes –mirando a sus alrededores–

Las tres jóvenes se sentaron en los asientos del auditórium para escuchar lo que iban a informar a todos, minutos después uno de los gerentes sale para hablar

-Ante todo buenos días a todos los empleados de la empresa, la razón por la que se pidió asistir a todos es para hacerles saber que desde el día hoy la empresa Uchiha, estará a cargo de uno de los hijos del presidente uchiha, esta persona viene de la misma sede principal de Madrid, ya que fue informado del éxito del proyecto anterior, pero ahora viene a apoyar para que el nuevo lanzamiento sea un mayor éxito, esperamos que esta persona nos apoye con sus habilidades y nuevas ideas sobre todo por venir de la sede principal.

-Sakura-chan al parecer esa persona va ayudarnos con el proyecto que tenemos en el departamento de marketing –susurraba la pelinegra–

-Eso parece Hinata, pero si viene del extranjero, de seguro debe de ser muy capaz –susurraba la pelirrosa–

-Bueno sin más preámbulos, le presentaremos a la persona que estará con nosotros apoyándonos, por favor denle la bienvenida al señor… Sasuke Uchiha.

–Abre los ojos por el asombro– S..Sasuke Uchiha –decía una alterada pelirrosa–

–Gira su mirada a la pelirrosa– Sakura-chan ese hombre que está al frente no es Sasuke-kun

-Es esto realmente cierto? Es en verdad Sasuke? ¿Él es presidente de la empresa? –Sorprendida– ¿Sakura sabias de esto?

–Sorprendida– Y..Yo no sabía nada de esto.. Estoy perpleja por la noticia –mirada fija hacia el joven azabache–

Todas las personas aplaudían al ver al joven, muchas empleadas ya habían notado velozmente lo apuesto que era este, que estaban muy entusiasmadas por el hecho que aquella persona estaría en la empresa. Después de los aplausos el joven azabache, empezó a hablar

-Muchas gracias a todos por su recibimiento, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha; en la sede de Madrid se nos informó del excelente avance que hubo aquí, y más por el proyecto anterior que se decidió que yo vendría personalmente para encargarme de que el nuevo lanzamiento sea muy exitoso, para eso espero su colaboración en este gran proyecto para que así las empresas Uchiha sea reconocida no solo por el nombre sino por el esfuerzo de todos. Gracias.

El auditórium se llenó de aplausos sin cesar, muchos estaban emocionados por aquellas palabras, solo tres jóvenes aún estaban desconcertadas, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante el hecho que el chico que conocieron en la universidad y era amigo de la pelirrosa, era nada más y nada menos que el presidente en la empresa en la que trabajan.. Una persona muy influyente que jamás hubieran imaginado que podría ser.

-No puedo creerlo, entonces es el dueño de esta empresa, tenía mis sospechas por el apellido, pero creí que podría ser una simple coincidencia pero al parecer si era realmente la empresa de su familia –decía una pelirrubia mientras miraba a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan acaso él era la persona que me comentaste en la mañana que saliste este fin de semana

-QUE! –Sorprendida– Sakura te encontraste con Sasuke, ¿pero cómo así? Entonces .. ¿Sabías que vendría a la empresa?

-Sí, me encontré con él, después del trabajo pero fue algo sorpresivo porque no me esperaba que regresara, pero no me dijo nada sobre que él estaría en la misma empresa que nosotras –nerviosa–

La pelirrosa empezó a relatar el cómo se encontraron y todo lo que había conversado con el joven azabache cuando salieron el fin de semana

-Ya veo, con que así sucedió pero debió decirte, para no tomarte desprevenida

-Sakura-chan pero no dijiste que te envió un mensaje en la mañana en el que te decía no te sorprendieras demasiado por lo que llegue a pasar hoy.. Quiere decir que ya sabía que todo esto pasaría, por eso te envió ese mensaje

-También me pareció extraño el mensaje pero no le llegue a tomar mucha importancia –agacha la mirada–

–Suspiro– Demás esta que nos estemos atormentando con miles de preguntas, Sakura cuando tengas oportunidad de hablar con él, le preguntas todo al respecto, a pesar que conocemos a Sasuke o más diré a el presidente Uchiha, no tenemos esa confianza que tú tienes con él, por ser ambos amigos de la infancia, así que vayamos a trabajar.. recuerden que aún estamos en nuestro centro de trabajo.

La pelirrosa y la pelinegra asintieron, y se retiraron cada una a su oficina correspondiente, el día transcurrió con normalidad, por momentos escuchaban algunos comentarios de las demás empleadas sobre el nuevo presidente, de que este era muy apuesto o si tendría novia?

La pelirrosa solo escuchaba y no tomaba atención a aquellos comentarios, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y miles preguntas sobre el hecho de que el joven azabache estuviera trabajando en la misma empresa que ella. La hora de la salida llego y no tuvo noticia alguna por parte de él.

-Sakura-chan no vemos mañana y descansa después del día ajetreado que tuvimos hoy, necesitas dormir –decía una pelinegra con una sonrisa cálida mientras la veía–

-Así es Sakura, hay que descansar, ya mañana será un nuevo día –sonríe–

-Sí chicas –sonríe– tienen razón –levanta su mano y lo mueve de un lado a otro– nos vemos mañana

Las tres se despiden, la pelirrosa de camino a casa no dejaba de pensar en el joven azabache quería escribirle pero pensó que quizás estaría muy ocupado así que decidió no hacerlo.

Cuando llega a casa, saluda a sus padres y sin más se dirigió hacia su habitación con el pensamiento que lo único que quería en ese instante era dormir, de la nada su móvil empieza a sonar, al acercarse a ver quién era, su corazón se sobresaltó al fijarse que la persona que la llamaba era Sasuke Uchiha

Una llamada que ella tanto esperaba recibir después de enterarse al igual que todos que él era el presidente de la empresa donde laboraba, ahora estaba a punto de contestar y por fin todas sus dudas serian resueltas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19** **APARECE UN AMIGO**

Hoy sería el día que voy a ser presentado como el nuevo presidente de la empresa Uchiha, lugar donde laboran Sakura y sus amigas, estaba completamente seguro que verme las tomaría por sorpresa, pero es mi trabajo y no se puede evitar.

Ahora estoy esperando para que uno de los gerentes de la empresa me llame al estrado y así presentarme ante todos, no puedo negar que siento algo de nervios sobre todo por la reacción de Sakura, en la mañana le envíe un mensaje de texto donde le escribí que no se sorprendiera demasiado por lo que llegue a pasar hoy... al no recibir respuesta de ella, comprendí que no había entendido del todo mi mensaje.

El gerente me llama al estrado, al salir busco con la mirada a Sakura o alguna de sus amigas, de seguro están juntas las tres, siempre paran juntas. Tal como lo imagine ahí estaban ellas observándome detenidamente, era evidente su sorpresa, todos aplaudían pero solo ellas me miraban atónitas, decidí decir unas cuantas palabras para presentarme ante todos los empleados luego del término de la presentación todos los empleados volvieron a su respectivo trabajo.

Yo me dirigí a mi oficina, quería ponerme al corriente de todo el trabajo que tendría que asumir de ahora en adelante, deseaba tanto hablar con Sakura, pero era mejor no hacerlo, no en estos momentos cuando es hora de trabajo. Siempre he sido muy estricto en este tipo de situaciones, el trabajo y la amistad son dos cosas muy diferentes y estas no se mezclan, Sakura no me envió ningún mensaje o una llamada, supongo que ella entiende el hecho de que el trabajo es lo primordial, más ahora que sabe que soy el presidente en la empresa donde trabaja.

La hora de salida llego sin darme cuenta, solo deseaba hablar con Sakura, deseaba hablar con ella personalmente pero ya era algo tarde, así que opte por llamarla para poder aclarar todo, me imagino que ella debe de tener miles de preguntas por mi repentina aparición.

-Sakura

-S-Sasuke-kun —nerviosa—

-Sakura, supongo que sabes la razón de mi llamada

-Sí, lose bien —leve risa— no me imagine que te presentarías como el presidente en la empresa donde trabajo, ni mis amigas ni yo imaginábamos tal suceso, eso quisiste decir en tu mensaje en la mañana verdad

-Sí, Sakura yo sabía bien que trabajas en la empresa, en realidad lo descubrí allá en Madrid, cuando no dieron los informes para el nuevo lanzamiento, tu nombre apareció, no lo creí hasta que vi tu expediente, estuve sorprendido porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea que estabas en la empresa Uchiha, nunca me lo comentaste

-Nunca te lo dije, lo siento, pero no creí que fuese la empresa de tu familia, nunca me dijiste exactamente cuál era tu trabajo, bueno tampoco yo nunca te lo había preguntado, la verdad es que cuando Ino nos dijo el nombre de la empresa nos sorprendimos demasiado, pero ella me dijo que quizás podía ser solo una coincidencia, cuando postulamos no era algo seguro que nos aceptaran a la tres, pero tuvimos suerte e ingresamos a la empresa; Sasuke-kun lamento no haberte dicho como se llamaba la empresa, pero pensé que Ino podría tener razón, podía ser solo una simple coincidencia, aunque lo que sucedió hoy, es más que evidente que es la empresa de tu familia

-No te preocupes Sakura después de todo, no creo que haya sido tan malo todo esto, gracias a que propusiste un nuevo proyecto, me mandaron para que este se realice con éxito, yo pude regresar de nuevo a Japón. Así que tranquila pero supongo que ahora nos veremos más seguido

-Tienes razón Sasuke-kun aunque dentro de la empresa sigues siendo mi jefe, el presidente de la empresa, por lo cual te tratare con respeto como es debido

-Gracias Sakura, pero cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no siempre tenemos que ser tan formales, bueno será mejor que no te quite más tiempo, mañana hay mucho por hacer. Espero mañana podamos vernos después del trabajo

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun… buenas noches

-Buenas noches Sakura, no vemos mañana —fin de la llamada—

Por fin pudo sentirse más tranquila por la llamada, pero ahora ella tenía que dormir y mañana en la mañana contarles todo a sus amigas

Al día siguiente, despertó temprano, se bañó, se vistió, bajo de su habitación para tomar su desayuno y se fue directo al trabajo, tenía miles de cosas que hablar con sus compañeras de trabajo por lo que estaba ansiosa por llegar

-Hinata buenos días —saludaba sonriendo—

-Sakura-chan buenos días, pareces muy feliz —pregunto curiosa—

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte sobre todo por lo de ayer con Sasuke-kun, pero también quiero que hablemos con Ino

-Entiendo Sakura-chan, le enviare un mensaje a su móvil para reunirnos en la hora del almuerzo y poder hablar con más calma

Ella asiente y deciden comenzar su día como siempre con miles de documentos por resolver, sobre todo la investigación para el nuevo proyecto de la empresa, sin darse cuenta la hora del almuerzo llego, las dos chicas se fueron rápidamente para reunirse con su amiga que les esperaba en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la empresa

-Ino-chan —saluda una pelinegra—

-Hinata, Sakura; por fin llegan chicas, las estaba esperando

-Lo siento Ino, nos retrasamos un poco, es que había mucho papeleo por hacer —leve risa—

-Y bien Sakura que nos quiere contar, Hinata me envió un mensaje de texto que decía que querías hablar con nosotras, sobre todo por la repentina aparición de Sasuke —mirada fija hacia la pelirrosa—

-Ayer por la noche me llamo Sasuke-kun para hablar sobre su aparición en el estrado de la empresa, y la razón por la que no me dijo que estaríamos trabajando en el mismo lugar

Empezó a relatar todo cuidadosamente sin obviar detalle alguno, las chicas la escuchaban atentamente todo lo que les decía, se sorprendieron mucho más al saber, que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el apellido Uchiha no era una simple coincidencia, era la empresa de su familia. Ahora trabajarían en conjunto para que el nuevo proyecto sea un total éxito, razón principal por la que el joven azabache regreso a Japón.

-Vaya, sí que el mundo es muy pequeño, quien se hubiera imaginado que ahora estaríamos trabajando en la empresa Uchiha, empresa de su familia, no solo eso, es el presidente, cuando lo conocí se notaba muy adinerado, pero nunca imagine que perteneciera a una familia muy prestigiosa —suspiro— Sakura eres muy afortunada —sonrisa ladina—

-Eh? ¿Cómo que afortunada? a que te refieres Ino

-Sakura-chan siempre pensé que Sasuke-kun no era un chico común, por la forma de vestir y el auto en que se transportaba; Ino-chan tiene razón eres muy afortunada, de conocer a alguien así —ríe levemente—

—Confundida— Ino, Hinata, no entiendo que me quieren decir con todo eso, ¿el ser afortunada? —se ruboriza— chicas creo que ustedes tienen una idea equivocada, Sasuke-kun y yo solo somos amigos

-Sakura! Sin duda eres muy despistada, que no sabes diferenciar tus propios sentimientos —ríe— quizás más adelante te des cuenta —mira de reojo a su amiga la pelinegra a lo que ella sonríe—

Luego de aquella charla, las tres volvieron al trabajo para seguir cada una en lo suyo, hasta el término de este, salieron del trabajo y se despidieron, la pelirrosa en el camino recibe un mensaje para reunirse con el joven azabache, al leer el mensaje sonríe y voltea para ver a sus alrededores, divisa a lo lejos un auto, y camina dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun —le abre la puerta y ella ingresa—

—Se dirige hacia el lado del conductor e ingresa— buenas noches Sakura, creí que habías olvidado que nos reuniríamos hoy después del trabajo

-Hmp… Claro que no Sasuke-kun, no lo olvide —sonríe—

El sonríe y pone en marcha el auto, en el camino ambos conversaban tranquilamente como si no hubiese sucedido nada, se notaba la armonía entre los dos, la complicidad entre ambos, había mucha química, algo que era muy notorio para cualquier persona que pudiese verlos.

Fueron a un restaurante y cenaron haciéndose preguntas entre sí, sobre la empresa, sobre el hecho que ahora el estaría a cargo del proyecto iniciado por la pelirrosa, y porque el estaría viviendo en Japón de forma indefinida, tenían muchos vínculos que los unía, no solo eran amigos de la infancia que se encontraron después de muchos años, ahora trabajaban en la misma empresa. Sin duda el lazo que ambos tenían era inmenso.

Dos meses después

Una pelirrubia caminaba tranquilamente hacia el ascensor esperando para abordarlo, al abrirse la puerta, el presidente Uchiha sale de ahí

—Hace leve reverencia— Buenas tardes presidente Uchiha —empieza a caminar para subir al ascensor—

-Señorita Yamanaka ¿está libre ahora?, me gustaría hablar contigo por unos instantes si fuese posible

—Detiene su andar y voltea a verlo confundida— eh? Sí, estoy libre ahora, pero de que desea hablar conmigo —pregunto curiosa—

-Podemos ir a una cafetería cercana, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte —mirada fija hacia la pelirrubia—

-De acuerdo —respondió algo sorprendida—

Entran a una cafetería cercana y ambos piden un café al mozo, este les trae su pedido

—Da un sorbo a su café— Bien presidente Uchiha de que quería hablar conmigo

-No tienes que ser tan formal Ino, afuera de la empresa puedes llamarme por mi nombre, eres amiga de Sakura, nos conocemos desde antes de que trabajaras en la empresa Uchiha

-Está bien Sasuke, pero me da curiosidad saber que deseas preguntarme, es sobre Sakura talvez…

-No, tengo una duda hace un tiempo y querías que tú me ayudes a disiparla ya que Sakura me dijo que fuiste tú de la idea para postular a la empresa Uchiha, no lo tomes a mal, pero me gustaría saber cómo te enteraste para la nueva contratación de pasantes, cuando me vieron por primera vez no sabían que mi familia era dueña de esta empresa, sobre todo si sabias que mi apellido era el mismo

—Suspiro— Sasuke no creí que me preguntaras algo así, pero entiendo tu punto de vista, para serte sincera yo no sabía nada de la existencia de la empresa Uchiha; en una ocasión tuve que ir a la universidad para recoger unos papeles, y me lo encontré en los pasillos de la universidad, yo lo saludo cortésmente y me dijo si ya tenía en mente en donde trabajar, le dije que aún estaba en búsqueda de eso, entonces él me recomendó la empresa uchiha, dijo que sería una buena oportunidad intentarlo yo con mis amigas, porque él nos conocía y sabía que siempre parábamos juntas, dijo que sería una buena experiencia intentar postular incluso sino lográbamos ingresar nos ayudaría para tener más noción de cómo es esto de la entrevistas, etc. El profesor me dio todos los datos y la dirección de la página web donde pedían todos los requisitos, me sorprendí al saber el nombre, pero pensé que podría ser una simple casualidad, Sakura tampoco sabía en donde trabajabas o cual era la empresa

-Entiendo, entonces fue por medio de tu profesor de la universidad que te enteraste

-Sí, la verdad no era algo seguro que ingresáramos las tres, pero por suerte lo hicimos y aquí estamos —leve risa— aunque si mi profesor me hubiese recomendado por ejemplo la empresa de la competencia para postular allá, ten por seguro que lo hubiéramos hecho y otra seria la historia

-Con que así sucedió —sonríe de lado— no imagine que algo así podría pasar, Sakura en la empresa Uchiha, cuando me entere, no podía creerlo pero gracias a eso, pude volver a Japón

-Sakura cuando nos dijo de tu llegada estaba muy feliz, ella no esperaba tu llegada repentina, es por eso que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que el nuevo proyecto sea un éxito, y tenga los resultados esperados

-Gracias Ino, con lo me dijiste dispersaste todas mis dudas, espero que no lo hayas tomado a mal

-No te preocupes Sasuke, no hay problema, yo entiendo tu malestar sobre eso

Ambos se despiden y se reintegran a sus labores; el joven azabache se dirige a su oficina

-Presidente Uchiha, hay alguien que lo está esperando en su oficina —decía la secretaria—

-¿Me están esperando? ¿Quién es?

-La persona que lo está esperando me dijo que ud lo conoce bien y no era necesario decirle su nombre porque lo sabría apenas lo vea

-Está bien, iré a atender a esa persona —se dirige a su oficina, ingresa en esta y al entrar se sorprende— ¿Qué haces aquí? ….. Naruto!..

—Se levanta del asiento— Sasuke! Cuanto tiempo, acaso te olvidas de los amigos —sonríe emocionado—

La llegada de un amigo que no veía en mucho tiempo, lo sorprende, ¿Cuál es la razón principal por la que habrá venido? muchas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del joven azabache, preguntas que tendría que responder su amigo el pelirrubio de ojos azules.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20** **NUEVAS AMISTADES**

Al entrar a su oficina, allí estaba el, un joven pelirrubio de ojos azules, un exitoso abogado parado delante suyo

-Naruto! —sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón?

-Sasuke estoy bien, gracias por preguntar cómo me encuentro —contesto con un tono sarcástico—

-Ya Naruto déjate de tus sarcasmos y dime ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Llegue hoy en la mañana, quería darte una sorpresa con mi llegada y lo logre —ríe— Sasuke sigues siendo igual de frio como siempre, creí que el tiempo fuera de Madrid te asentaría bien, tal parece que no

-Naruto déjate de tonterías, no creo que hayas venido por diversión, dime la verdadera razón de tu llegada

—Ríe— sí que me conoces bien mi estimado amigo, no vine por diversión vine por trabajo, Sasuke eres muy cruel, te fuiste y no me avisaste de tu repentina partida, bueno sé que estaba de viaje, pero mínimo una llamada o mensaje, cuando llegue de mi viaje me encontré con Itachi el me informo que te trasladaron a la sede de Japón, la verdad no me esperaba pero más me sorprendió saber que te quedarías de forma indefinida, así que lo pensé bien y decidí venir para hacerte compañía, deberías agradecerme, ya no estarás solo en este desconocido país —sonríe de lado—

-Lo dices en serio, ¿acompañarme a mí? O no será ¿que querías escaparte de tu madre?

-Maldición Sasuke! siempre tan perspicaz —entrecierra los ojos— bueno sabes que mi madre tiene un carácter del demonio, un tiempo alejados no nos hará daño, y veras cuando estuve en el vuelo investigue todo sobre Japón, es un país fascinante sobre todo por la comida, estoy muy emocionado por probar nuevos platillos

-Solo piensas en comida, no entiendo cómo es que alguien como tú que come demasiado no está todo obeso

-Ya sabes Sasuke, los jóvenes exitosos y apuestos como yo, no tienen problema con la gordura —ríe a carcajadas— era mi sueño venir a Japón; Sasuke no hieras mis sentimientos

-¿Cual sueño? ¿De qué hablas? hace apenas unas horas llegaste de la nada y me sales con la tontería de que era tu sueño venir a Japón —cruza los brazos— apuesto que ni siquiera sabías que existía este país

-Bueno tampoco era mi sueño, sé que fue apresurado decir eso, pero al diablo me gusta este país y punto. Pero hablando de temas más importantes, la razón de mi llegada es que tu hermano me comento todo al respecto del nuevo proyecto que se realizara, para eso se necesita regularizar documentación, etc. Es más que obvio que necesitaras un abogado, por lo cual decidí venir, sabes bien que la firma de abogados Uzumaki está a cargo de la empresa Uchiha, desde hace muchos años, por eso Itachi me dio la idea de venir, necesitaras a alguien de confianza, sabes bien que hago muy bien mi trabajo —le extiende la mano y le entrega un documento—

—Recibe el documento— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto curioso—

-Itachi me dio para que te lo entregue, revísalo, esto te ayudara para el nuevo proyecto

-Entiendo, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Estoy contratado para quedarme de forma indefinida al igual que tu Sasuke —sonríe—

—Abre sus ojos por asombro— ¡QUE! ¿Estás hablando en serio? recién acabas de llegar, no conoces nada de los alrededores, realmente crees poder acostumbrarte a vivir en este país, ¿en dónde piensas vivir? —pregunto exaltado al pelirrubio—

-Itachi me ofreció irme a vivir contigo, según él, la familia Uchiha tiene una enorme casa con muchas habitaciones vacías, por lo que se me haría fácil instalarme allí, sé que me lo dijo más porque no quiere que estés solo

—Sorprendido— ¿Que Itachi te dijo todo eso? Maldito! No necesito ninguna niñera para que cuiden de mí, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, no soy un niño —gruño molesto—

—Ríe— tranquilo Sasuke no pensaba aceptar su invitación aunque no niego que lo pensé por unos minutos pero la verdad no me agradaría convivir con un gruñón como tu Sasuke, por eso decidí rentar un departamento cerca de la empresa Uchiha así será más fácil transportarme —sonríe—

—Mirada seria hacia el pelirrubio— si claro, como digas Naruto —en tono sarcástico— y bien ¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?

-Lo que si quisiera ahora es… —pensativo— ¡comer! Tengo mucha hambre Sasuke, sabes que la comida del avión no es muy buena; quiero comer algo delicioso, muero de hambre

-Está bien, está bien Naruto, supongo que no se puede hacer más nada, en parte es bueno tener a alguien de confianza en la empresa, Vamos a cenar! No quisiera que te desmayaras en frente mío

Al ser hora del término de su trabajo, los dos jóvenes salen del edificio dirigiéndose a un restaurante para ir a cenar.

En ese instante una pelirrosa junto con su amiga una pelinegra salían tranquilamente de la oficina para dirigirse con dirección a su casa, en ese instante un joven pelirrubio reconoce a una de ellas y va apresurado a saludarla

-Hola —saludando— tu eres la chica que me ayudo en la tarde no es así! —sonríe—

—Se voltea rápidamente y se sorprende— uhmm.. ¿Tu eres…? Ah! El joven de la tarde —hace una leve reverencia— como esta ud

-No me trates de ud, gracias a ti pude encontrar rápido la oficina —sonríe—

—Se acerca el joven azabache detrás de el— ¿Que estás haciendo Naruto? no dijiste que tenías hambre —se sorprende al ver las personas con la que estaba su amigo— Sakura, Hinata!

-Sasuke las conoces? Bueno es obvio que sí, trabajan en esta empresa, Sasuke ella me ayudo muy amablemente en la tarde

-Sakura? ¿Te ayudo? —pregunto confundido a todo lo que decía su amigo—

-Lo que sucede es cuando vine en la tarde, no estaba la recepcionista y no había nadie a quien preguntar en donde se encontraba tu oficina, pero justo esta señorita pasaba por los corredores, ella se acercó a mí y me pregunto si tenía algún problema, por suerte pude preguntarle y ella me explico donde se encontraba el ascensor y en que piso se encontraba tu oficina, gracias a su ayuda pude llegar sin problema, por cierto, no se tu nombre podrías decírmelo por favor!

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno —hace una reverencia—

-El gusto es mío Sakura, soy Naruto Uzumaki abogado de la empresa Uchiha —extiende la mano—

—Recibe el saludo— mucho gusto, Señor Uzumaki

-No me digas Señor dime Naruto, no te preocupes en ser tan seria conmigo —sonríe— ah disculpa, —mirando al costado de la pelirrosa— tú debes ser amiga de Sakura-chan, mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki —le extiende la mano a la pelinegra—

—Estrecha su mano con la de el— M-Mucho gusto N-Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga

-Oh! Me llamaste por mi nombre, viste Sakura-chan no debes ser tan formal —leve risa— tu amiga me llamo por mi nombre, por cierto por que no vienen con nosotros, vamos a ir a cenar, acabo de llegar al país, estoy que muero de hambre, así que vamos todos juntos!

-Naruto, no seas tan precipitado, quizás tengan otro compromiso, —fija su mirada en las chicas— Sakura, Hinata disculpen a mi amigo, si ustedes están ocupadas lo entenderemos, no se sientan presionadas

—Ambas chicas se miran mutuamente y asienten— Esta bien, no tenemos otro compromiso, podemos acompañarlos, esperamos no ser una molestia para ustedes

-Bien! Vamos todos juntos entonces! —Sonríe emocionado— Sasuke vamos en tu auto, porque recién mañana tendré el mío, además no conozco la ciudad

Su amigo camina por delante de ellos, mientras que el joven azabache se acerca a las dos chicas

-Espero que no les incomode el carácter de Naruto, suele ser algo impulsivo a veces; Sakura, Hinata espero que lo tomen a mal, es algo hiperactivo pero es un buen chico —susurraba el joven azabache—

-No te preocupes por nosotras Sasuke-kun, no tenemos problemas con el

-N-Naruto-kun parece ser un chico muy amable, así que yo no lo tome a mal Sasuke-kun —susurraba nerviosa y sonrojada—

-Chicos que tanto hablan —entrecierra los ojos— Sasuke ¿dónde está tu auto? me muero de hambre no he comido nada en toda la tarde

-Si aquí esta —se acerca al auto—

—Abre la puerta de atrás el pelirrubio— entren chicas por favor!

-Gracias —respondieron al unísono—

Así los cuatro emprendieron camino hacia un restaurante para poder cenar tranquilamente, el pelirrubio empezó a relatarles lo relacionado de su viaje y lo emocionado que se encontraba de estar en un país nuevo, al llegar todos bajan del auto e ingresan al restaurante.

Se acomodan los cuatro en una mesa, mientras esperaban para que sirvieran la cena, de repente el joven azabache empieza a hablarle a su amigo, él sabe que es mejor decirle que las dos chicas no solo eran empleadas de la empresa Uchiha sino que son amigas suyas, a Hinata la conoció a través de Sakura; ella es su amiga de la infancia que encontró después de años cuando volvió a Japón por primera vez por cuestiones de trabajo a lo que su amigo al escuchar todo se queda anonadado, no esperaba tal suceso inesperado.

-No puedo creerlo, lo que me dices Sasuke así que a Sakura-chan la conocías desde niños —sorprendido— Oh! Lo veo y no lo creo, ahora que lo pienso también conocí a Sakura-chan casualmente hoy, es como si hubiese estado planeado conocernos todos el día de hoy! Quizás no fue una coincidencia, debió ser el destino! —exclamo muy emocionado—

-No estas exagerando Naruto

-Claro que no, más bien! —mira fijamente a las chicas enfrente suyo— Sakura-chan, Hinata ¿pueden ser mis amigas? La verdad llegue apenas hoy y no conozco a nadie, solo a Sasuke, me agradaría tenerlas como amigas, desde este lunes empezare a trabajar en la empresa Uchiha, al menos me gustaría tener algún conocido para no estar tan solo

-N-Naruto-kun es muy gentil de tu parte querer considerarnos tus amigas, claro que estaría feliz ser tu amiga —sonríe tímidamente—

-Hinata, tiene razón, aquí tienes dos amigas con la que puedes contar en lo que necesites —sonríe cálidamente— te presentaremos a nuestra otra amiga, ella salió antes porque tuvo un compromiso, pero siempre estamos juntas las tres, cuando halla oportunidad te la presentaremos

-Muchas Gracias Sakura-chan, Hinata se los agradezco mucho! —sonríe ilusionado—

Luego de aquella amena conversación todos empezaron a cenar, pero esta vez ya no se sentía la atmosfera muy formal, sino que hablaban todos de forma casual y divertida, terminada la cena, todos fueron al auto del joven azabache, fueron a dejar a cada una a su casa, ya era algo tarde y no querían que tuvieran algún percance sobre todo por ser mujeres.

Después de despedirse de cada una, ambos jóvenes fueron a la casa del joven azabache, el pelirrubio argumento que no quería dormir solo en su departamento, por ser su primer día en un país desconocido, a lo que el azabache acepto muy a su pesar, así ambos fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitación.

Al día siguiente una pelirrosa caminaba por la calle llevando consigo unos documentos, sin darse cuenta una persona se acerca a ella por detrás

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tu verdad? Sakura Haruno.. —pregunto sonriente—

—Se voltea al escuchar que la nombraban y al fijarse quien era, se queda pasmada ante la persona que está delante suyo— N-No puede ser… tu eres… —respondió nerviosa y asustada—

Una persona que jamás pensó volver a ver en su vida, estaba delante de ella, como reaccionara ante esta eventualidad, sin duda es alguien que no es de su agrado, solo esperaba que aquella persona desapareciera de su vista.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21** **UNA PERSONA DESPRECIABLE**

Un joven iba conduciendo en su auto junto con su amigo pelirrubio de ojos azules, en busca de un restaurante para ir a almorzar

-Naruto, no crees que estas exagerando en ir buscarme a mi oficina, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer —gruño molesto—

-Sasuke no seas tan amargado sabes que aún no me acoplo a este país, además no conozco mucho lugares para ir a comer algo decente

-¿Que hiciste toda la mañana? no me comentaste ayer, que tendrías un auto para transportarte, ni creas que voy a ser tu chofer

-Perdón Sasuke —ríe levemente—me quede dormido toda la mañana, aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario, mi auto me lo traerán hoy por la tarde, Sasuke cuando desperté en tu casa, fui a buscar algo de comer, no había absolutamente nada en la despensa, demonios como puedes vivir así! Si tu madre se entera de eso no creo que le agrade para nada —moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—

—Lo fulmina con la mirada— Naruto no digas tonterías, en primer lugar que haces hurgando en casas ajenas, y en segundo lugar yo soy una persona ocupada paro trabajando que no tengo tiempo de comer en casa, lo hago más en la calle pero claramente no lo hago siempre, solo que esta ocasión no tuve tiempo para ir a hacer la despensa

-Por eso pensé; iré a la oficina de mi mejor amigo Sasuke, seguro el muy amablemente se ofrecerá para ir juntos a almorzar —dijo de forma sarcástica con una sonrisa en su rostro— aparte esto me conviene Sasuke esto me sirve a mí para educarme en como son la calles de por aquí, esto será como un aprendizaje —ríe—

-Hmp —mirando de reojo al pelirrubio— lo que sea, solo terminemos con esto rápido

En el trayecto el pelirrubio divisa a una persona

-Sasuke! ¿Esa no es Sakura-chan? —señala con la mano— pero ¿con quién está?

—Fija su mirada en donde señala su amigo y la reconoce de inmediato— es ella, Sakura, pero se ve muy asustada

-Sasuke ese sujeto que esta con ella, dudo que sea amigo suyo —decía con un tono de voz muy serio—

En plena calle la pelirrosa estaba sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la persona en frente suyo

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tu verdad? Sakura Haruno.. —pregunto sonriente—

-N-No puede ser… tu eres… —respondió nerviosa y asustada—

-Sí, soy yo… Kiba, cuanto tiempo Sakura —se acerca a ella— ha pasado mucho tiempo, lamento haberte causado problemas con Ayame, le dije cosas que quizás lo malinterpreto pero entiéndeme por favor, tú me gustabas en ese tiempo, pero bueno eso es tiempo pasado, yo hace mucho que no sé nada de ella, más bien yo aún estoy enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te conocí me gustaste, ahora no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros para conocernos un poco mejor...

—Abre los ojos por el asombro al escuchar todo lo que dijo— C-Cómo te atreves a dirigirme siquiera la palabra después de todos los problemas que me causaste, por tu culpa tuve que soportar los insultos de Ayame y ser el punto de burla de toda la universidad, todo por tus mentiras al decirle que yo estaba interesada en ti, eso jamás sucedió y lo sabe mejor que nadie

-Sé que fue mi error, de verdad lo siento, es que estaba lleno de rabia porque tú me rechazaste pero Ayame era tu amiga y quizás por eso no podías corresponderme pero ahora todo es diferente, ahora no hay nadie que este alrededor nuestro, yo quisiera intentar algo contigo, por favor dame una oportunidad, aun sigo enamorado de ti Sakura, nunca te olvide

—Retrocede unos pasos atrás— Te lo dije en esa ocasión, yo jamás aceptaría nada contigo no solo por ser novio de Ayame, porque yo nunca estuve interesada en ti, pero ahora te diré por segunda vez que yo jamás me interesaría en ti, una persona despreciable como tú no merece nada de mi

—Se acerca a ella, y la agarra del antebrazo presionándolo con fuerza— como te atreves a rechazarme de nuevo, ya te dije que me sigues gustando, porque aun te sigues haciendo la inocente conmigo —dice lleno de furia—

—Intenta zafarse del agarre— ¡Suéltame! No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así, ¡suéltame por favor! —asustada—

Una voz resuena en medio de la calle haciendo que el joven que aprisiona a la pelirrosa se sorprenda

-¡ACASO NO TE DIJO QUE LA SUELTES! —grito molesto—

—Al girar su rostro se sorprende cuando ve a la persona de la que provenía la voz— S-Sasuke-kun

-No escuchaste lo que te dije ¡ SUÉLTALA! ¡AHORA! —grito furioso—

-N-No sé quién diablos seas, pero no deberías entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas, lo que tenga que hablar con esta mujer no es asunto tuyo —respondió en forma altanero—

-¿Que no me entrometa dices? El único que se está entrometiendo aquí eres tú! Como te atreves a tocar a mi NOVIA! ¡MALDITO SUÉLTALA AHORA! —lo fulmina con una mirada llena de odio—

Al oír aquella revelación el joven se asustó y soltó del agarre a la pelirrosa; noto que esta rápidamente se puso al lado del joven que decía ser su novio, vio que el la tomo del hombro y ella no dijo nada, al contrario ella solo se apegó más a él, quedando anonadado pero con una inmensa rabia sin duda quería empezar una pelea

-¡OYE IMBECIL! Se nota que nadie te enseño buenos modales, acaso nadie te enseño que se debe respetar las novias ajenas —dijo molesto un pelirrubio que se acercó por detrás de la pareja— será mejor que te largues de una vez por todas, o sino ahora mismo voy a romperte toda la cara, y te arrepentirás de no haberte largado cuando te lo pedí —bufo molesto mientras lo miraba fijamente—

-ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE ¡ LÁRGATE! NO QUIERO VOLVER VERTE NUNCA MAS, CERCA DE MI NOVIA! SI ME LLEGO A ENTERAR QUE LA HAS VUELTO A MOLESTAR, JURO QUE HARÉ QUE PAGUES, INCLUSO HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER NACIDO! —grito lleno de furia mientras lo fulminaba con una intensa mirada de un odio infinito—

El joven al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando realmente sintió mucho miedo con solo verlo y no solo eso, sino que a su lado estaba el pelirrubio, lo que le provoco más terror y sin más se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino apresuradamente.

La pelirrosa al ver que él se iba se sintió más aliviada, pero no dejaba de estar asustada por el impase

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien? —pregunto preocupado el joven azabache—

-S-Si, estoy bien Sasuke-kun, gracias por ayudarme —respondió nerviosa y temblaba por la impresión—

De repente el móvil de la pelirrosa empieza a timbrar, ella lo toma e intenta contestar pero el móvil se le resbala de las manos por el nerviosismo pero en ese momento el pelirrubio lo agarra y al ver el remitente contesta rápidamente

-Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Ya estás en camino? Te estamos esperando

-Hola Hinata, soy Naruto, debe sorprenderte que conteste el móvil de Sakura-chan pero surgió un problema y en estos momentos ella no se encuentra bien, podrías venir para que la acompañes, ella está muy nerviosa, tu eres su amiga de seguro se sentirá mejor cuando te vea, estoy con Sasuke también

-Entiendo Naruto-kun, no te preocupes iré ahora mismo, mándame la dirección en un mensaje iremos de inmediato para allá —corta la llamada—

-Hinata que te dijo Sakura, ¿está en camino?, se está tardando —pregunto curiosa la pelirrubia—

-Ino-chan al parecer Sakura-chan tuvo un percance y ahora está junto con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun —respondió muy angustiada—

-¿Qué? ¿Sakura? entonces que esperamos vamos de inmediato! —dijo una exaltada pelirrubia—

Las dos se dirigieron al lugar donde el joven pelirrubio les indico y así darles el alcance

Un fuerte golpe se escucha en la mesa, por lo que las personas a su alrededor se sorprenden

-NO PUEDO CREERLO, ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL SE ATREVIÓ A APARECER DE NUEVO! PERO QUIÉN DIABLOS SE CREE, SI YO HUBIERA ESTADO ALLÍ, LO HUBIERA GOLPEADO Y LE DECIA TODAS SUS MALDITAS VERDADES AL INFELIZ ESE! —gruño molesta y exaltada la pelirrubia—

-Ino-chan cálmate por favor! Solo harás que Sakura-chan se asuste más

—El pelirrubio se acerca a la pelinegra— Hinata, ¿quién ese ese hombre? ¿Para que su amiga se ponga así de furiosa? —susurraba— ¿era algún novio de Sakura-chan?

—Se sorprende— Naruto-kun claro que no! Ese hombre es alguien que metió en muchos problemas a Sakura-chan a base de mentiras

—La mirada asesina de la pelirrubia se fija en el joven de ojos azules y este se queda quieto— Disculpa, tu eres amigo de Sakura, disculpa si te asuste con mi forma de hablar pero ese imbécil hace que me comporte así

-Ah! No, no, descuida, —mueve las manos de un lado a otro— por lo que veo, ese tipo no debe ser alguien agradable para nadie —una risa forzada—

El pelirrubio al girar su rostro y ver a su amigo se da cuenta que este está muy callado y serio sin decir palabra alguna, su expresión denotaba molestia

-Naruto, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, en verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo, al igual con Sasuke-kun si ustedes no hubieran aparecido no sé qué hubiese sucedido, Naruto con lo sucedido de hoy, me doy cuenta que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar por eso te diré, quien es ese hombre y entenderás por qué Ino esta tan furiosa

La joven empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido en su época universitaria cuando ese hombre intento sobrepasarse con ella, cuando lo rechazo, él dijo miles de mentiras para que su amiga de aquel entonces le creyera, y así comenzó a lanzarle insultos por doquier y fuera el blanco de burlas; miradas de indiferencia por parte de toda la universidad haciendo de su vida un infierno

El joven de ojos azules estaba sorprendido y a la vez muy molesto, como una persona pudo calumniar a una mujer de esa manera, por su culpa ella tuvo que pasar miles dificultades, ahora comprendía a la perfección la molestia de su amiga y la preocupación de estas. Se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba muy sorprendido, tenía sus puños cerrados con furia, no podía decirle nada porque era entendible su enojo

-Sakura, él era ese hombre que te hizo mucho daño en la universidad, —pregunto con un tono de voz serio—

-Sí, él era Sasuke-kun —respondió con la cabeza agachada—

Al decirle esa respuesta no podía dejar de sentir una rabia infinita, pensó si él hubiera sabido en ese entonces que ese hombre era quien daño la vida de Sakura, sin dudar lo hubiese golpeado sin contemplación alguna, merecía eso y más, no tenía derecho siquiera dignarse a dirigirle la palabra a la pelirrosa

-Sakura-chan pero ese hombre dudo que vuelva aparecer, si Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun te defendieron dudo que vuelva siquiera a acercarse

-Hinata tiene razón Sakura, además si ese imbécil se aparece llámame que yo iré y lo golpeare con mucho gusto —replicaba la pelirrubia—

-Sakura-chan gracias por confiar en mí, pero dudo que ese hombre aparezca con el susto que le dimos, no era más que un cobarde, así que cuenta con nosotros en lo que necesites —esboza una cálida sonrisa—

—Se sorprende— realmente estoy muy agradecido con todos, de verdad muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones para conmigo —sonríe—

-Sakura, quizás deberías ir a casa y descansar, hoy tuviste una fuerte impresión, no te preocupes por el trabajo —dijo el joven azabache muy preocupado—

-Sakura-chan, tiene razón Sasuke-kun ve a casa, yo me encargare de llevar los documentos

-No, no se preocupen Sasuke-kun, Hinata, iré a la empresa, estos documentos son muy importantes para el proyecto, me esforcé mucho en ellos y no puedo dejar que esa mala persona siga arruinando mi vida, me hare cargo de mi trabajo, porque si me quedo en casa, de seguro recordare todo, y no quiero pensar en eso, prefiero mantenerme ocupada en el trabajo

-Bien dicho Sakura, no dejes que ese imbécil, te arruine el día, hay muchas cosas por hacer, es mejor que estés ocupada en el trabajo y no recuerdes ese mal impase

Todos comprendieron lo que la pelirrosa dijo y simplemente asintieron después de unos cuantos minutos, se fueron para reanudar su trabajo en la empresa, solo el pelirrubio se fue directo a la casa del joven azabache para comer algo que había comprado para luego seguir durmiendo.

Al término de su jordana laboral las chicas se despidieron y la pelirrosa fue directo al auto del joven azabache que ya le estaba esperando, le abrió la puerta para luego el también ingresar en el lado del conductor, en el camino solo había un silencio incomodo, al llegar a la casa de ella, ambos bajan del auto

-Siento que hoy tengo mucho porque agradecerte, estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que haces por mí Sasuke-kun

-No te preocupes Sakura, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en lo que necesites, somos amigos, yo siempre te apoyare en todo, si alguien vuelve a molestarte no dudes en llamarme, no importa la hora o el lugar yo iré por ti, en donde sea que te encuentres, tu eres muy importante para mí —mirada fija hacia ella—

Al escuchar todo lo que dijo, en ese instante la pelirrosa sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón algo que jamás había experimentado en su corta vida sobre todo estando delante de él y por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-Sakura… ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto preocupado al ver su rostro ruborizado—

-Uhmm… E-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun, solo que hace algo de frío —respondió nerviosa—

-Entiendo, lo mejor es que entres a casa, descansa, nos vemos el lunes —se despide—

-S-Si nos vemos el lunes, Sasuke-kun y gracias por lo de hoy —hace una leve reverencia y entra a su casa—

Se encuentra detrás de la puerta; escucha atentamente como el auto del joven se retira, se queda pensando porque su corazón late con tanta intensidad, como nunca lo había hecho.

Ella no puede darse cuenta de los nuevos sentimientos que están empezando a surgir, muy pronto sabría del porqué de su nerviosismo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22** **CONFUSIÓN TOTAL**

Un sábado por la tarde una pelirrosa daba vueltas en su cama perezosamente, tenía miles de conflictos en su cabeza; una de ellas era del porque ese nerviosismo hacia su amigo de la infancia, hubo infinidad de veces que estaban juntos pero en esa ocasión fue diferente ¿pero porque? ¿en que había cambiado? Pregunta tras pregunta que sentía que solo se agobiaba más, de pronto escucha la voz de su madre que la saca de sus pensamientos

—Baja de su habitación sin mucho ánimo— ¿Mamá que sucede? Necesitas algo —pregunto confundida mientras veía como su madre acomodaba los cubiertos en el comedor—

-Sakura ¿me preguntas si sucede algo? Hija acaso no te fijaste la hora, te estaba llamando para almorzar

-Oh! Lo siento Mamá no me percate la hora, estaba un poco pensativa y no me di cuenta que ya era hora de almorzar —se acerca al comedor, se sienta en una de las sillas—

—Trae el plato consigo y lo pone en la mesa— ¿Estas bien hija? Te noto preocupada, ¿problemas en el trabajo?

—Levanta la mirada— no, nada de eso, tranquila solo estaba reflexionando en algunos asuntos que no entiendo del todo, pero descuida no es nada para preocuparte —sonríe mientras toma el cubierto y empieza a comer—

-Uhmm —pensativa— está bien, si tú lo dices Sakura, creeré en ti

-Mamá, no veo a Papá ¿no vendrá a almorzar?, los fines de semana siempre está en casa —pregunto curiosa mientras su madre le daba un vaso con agua—

-¿Tu padre? Uhmm.. bueno hoy tuvo trabajo pendiente, pero estará en casa aquí por la tarde, Sakura hija almuerza que se está enfriando

Luego de almorzar junto con su madre, la pelirrosa sube a su habitación, durante toda la tarde recibió mensajes a su móvil de sus amigas Ino e Hinata, preguntándole su estado de ánimo, ni siquiera recordaba que el día anterior había tenido un desagradable encuentro con Kiba por estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke, ella agradeció su muestra de preocupación a sus dos amigas, al igual que ellas también el joven azabache le envió un mensaje preguntando por ella, al fijarse quién era el remitente no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse, agradeció a los cielos que él había enviado un mensaje ya que no tenía el valor de hablarle siquiera por el móvil; aún sentía ese estremecimiento cuando pensaba en Sasuke, más solo atino a corresponder su mensaje con un "gracias por tu preocupación pero ya me encuentro mejor"

La noche llego de forma inmediata, la pelirrosa estaba leyendo un libro, pensaba que todo lo que sentía, debió ser la confusión del día anterior, él fue amable con ella porque son amigos, él dijo que siempre estaría apoyándola en todo lo que ella necesitara… así que solo debo estar confundida, solo eso, se decía así misma. El sonido del timbre del móvil de esta la saca de sus pensamientos, al ver el móvil se da cuenta que es un número desconocido por un instante dudo en contestar, pero quizás podría ser alguien de la empresa

-Hola, con quien hablo

-Hola, Sakura-chan! Espero que no te incomode que te llame a esta hora de la noche, soy Naruto

-¿N-Naruto? ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

-Sakura-chan ayer le pedí de favor a Hinata que me diera tu número, ya sabes para cualquier eventualidad, pero dime ¿cómo estás?

-Oh entiendo, gracias Naruto, estoy bien, gracias por llamarme, por un instante creí que Sasuke-kun fue quien te dio mi numero

-¿Sasuke? No, eso es imposible, el jamás me daría tu número, incluso si se lo suplicara

-No estas exagerando Naruto, no creo que Sasuke-kun no quiera darte mi número, si todos somos amigos, no habría razón para no hacerlo

-Bueno quizás tengas razón, pero preferí pedírselo a Hinata, ella es más amable, Sasuke suele ser un amargado, y no quisiera lidiar con su mal carácter, aunque ahora que lo pienso ya no es como solía ser antes, aunque eso es cuando está contigo Sakura-chan, contigo se porta bien y es más amable

-¿Cómo que es más amable conmigo? Acaso con sus amigos no es de la misma manera

-Sakura-chan te diré esto, pero no se lo vayas a contar a Sasuke, veras nosotros nos conocemos desde niños, Sasuke no es muy sociable, cuando estábamos en la escuela siempre fue muy popular con las mujeres pero nunca les hizo caso a ninguna siempre las rechazaba, al igual que en el instituto y la universidad, sabes nunca le he visto actuar de forma agradable con ninguna mujer a veces algunas mujeres se les declaraba y era demasiado su insistencia que Sasuke era muy hostil con ellas, el suele ser hiriente con sus palabras, bueno no lo culpo a nadie le gustaría ser acosado, solo lo he visto actuar de forma amable con una sola mujer en esta vida

-¿Él es amable con una sola mujer? —su corazón late con mucha fuerza—

-Sí, solo con su madre he visto que se porta de forma amigable, pero me sorprendió bastante cuando vi cómo te hablaba tan tranquilamente y como te trataba de una forma que nunca había visto con nadie aparte de su madre, sin duda Sakura-chan tu eres muy importante para Sasuke como te dije no suele ser muy comunicativo, después de todo ustedes se conocieron desde niños por eso siento que te tiene más confianza, que a cualquier otra persona, pero Sakura-chan no vayas a decirle nada de esto a Sasuke, no quiero meterme en problemas

-Uhmm.. descuida Naruto, no se lo diré a Sasuke-kun, más bien gracias por contarme eso, no tenía idea que él tuviese ese carácter

-Eh! Pero no vayas a pensar nada malo, el es mi mejor amigo, te aseguro que a pesar de tener un carácter algo pesado, es alguien muy integro en todo el sentido de la palabra, Sasuke cuando dice algo siempre lo hace, es alguien en quien puedes confiar plenamente, Sakura-chan tu eres la única chica que conoce el lado bueno de él, eso es algo que nunca lo demostraría a nadie, Sasuke confía demasiado en ti, ayer pude darme cuenta de ello, no dudo en ir a defenderte, sé que lo volvería hacer de nuevo solo por ti. Ahh! Sakura-chan esta conversación creo que se salió de las manos, se va hacer tarde y no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa

-Naruto, muchas gracias por relatarme todo esto, no sabía que Sasuke-kun tuviera esa confianza hacia mí

-Claro que si Sakura-chan, pero recuerda no decir ninguna palabra sobre esto a Sasuke

-Tranquilo, no lo hare

-Bueno Sakura-chan esta conversación se hizo larga, será mejor que me despida, cuídate, nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo, buenas noches.

-Nos vemos el lunes Naruto, cuídate tú también, Buenas noches —fin de la llamada—

Aquella larga conversación con el pelirrubio de ojos azules, hizo que por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de sonreír, se sentía muy feliz, ella era la única mujer aparte de su madre que el demostraba su buen carácter, solo con ella… sentía que sus mejillas ardían del calor.. se sentía inquieta pero con una inmensa felicidad, un sentimiento de confusión volvió a albergarse en ella, realmente se cuestionaba porque sentía esta clase de sentimientos, entonces recordó las palabras de su amiga Ino.. "Sakura eres muy despistada, que no sabes diferenciar tus propios sentimientos" ¿debería preguntarle a Ino? Se decía a sí misma, pero no, debe ser el impacto del incidente del día anterior, así que dio por hecho que solo estaba en una confusión total, más solo se recostó en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Varios días después

-Señorita, aquí tiene su café —pone en la mesa la taza de café— si desea algo solo avíseme por favor

-Sí, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa—

—Ve cómo se retira la joven y empieza a tomar a sorbos su café mientras revisa unos papeles— bien ya está casi hecho, con la llegada del nuevo inversionista el proyecto tendrá más audiencia, y será un éxito como se espera —sonríe mientras toma los papeles consigo para dirigirse a la caja para pagar— cóbrese por favor

—Una de las empleadas se acerca apresurada a la caja para hablar con la dueña— ¡Oh no! El joven que estaba tomando café, se olvidó unos documentos y parecen ser muy importantes! —exclamo muy preocupada mientras miraba a la dueña de la cafetería—

—La pelirrosa se quedó mirando aquella escena y decidió interrumpir la conversación— disculpen si desean puedo ir a alcanzar a ese joven, y entregarle los documentos

-No señorita, no queremos causarle molestias —respondió la dueña del establecimiento—

-No se preocupen, no es molestia —toma los documentos que tenía consigo la empleada— me apresurare para alcanzarlo, hasta luego —dijo para irse rápidamente—

La pelirrosa salió fugazmente del establecimiento, miraba por las calles, a pesar que no había visto su rostro, solo vio su espalda en una de las mesas de la cafetería, estaba segura que lo reconocería por la ropa que llevaba puesta, de pronto pudo divisarlo, y fue corriendo hacia el

—Se acerca muy apresurada— Disculpe! ..joven por favor, se le olvido esto en la mesa de la cafetería

Al escuchar que le estaban hablando, decide girarse pero al hacerlo se sorprende al ver a la hermosa joven que estaba enfrente de él; por un instante se quedó sin habla, porque nunca había conocido a una mujer que deslumbrara una belleza sin igual

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto confundida mientras miraba como aquel joven la veía sorprendido—

-A-Ah! Estoy bien gracias —dijo con un tono de voz nervioso mientras la veía fijamente—

-Disculpe le decía, que olvido estos documentos en la mesa de la cafetería, yo vine a devolvérselos a ud —le entrega los documentos—

—Los recibe— M-Muchas gracias, no me di cuenta, estaba distraído que me olvide, si los hubiera perdido hubiera tenido serios problemas, muchas gracias señorita

-No se preocupe suele suceder, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez —sonríe— bueno con su permiso tengo que marcharme

-Señorita, disculpe la intromisión pero ¿ud trabaja en la cafetería? —pregunto muy ansioso—

-No, solo era una cliente del local, bueno tengo que retirarme, hasta luego —hace una leve reverencia y se va—

Aquel joven se quedó viendo como esta se iba, estaba sorprendido, nunca se había puesto tan nervioso delante de una mujer sobretodo siendo una desconocida, sin duda había quedado embelesado por ella. Deseaba volver a verla, ya que su imagen quedo muy pegado en su retina. Pero pronto la volvería a ver, cuando menos se lo espere.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23** **INVERSIONISTA**

Han pasado tres días desde que la conocí, por alguna extraña razón no dejo de pensar en ella, me arrepiento por no haberle preguntado su nombre, al día siguiente de conocerla, decidí ir a la cafetería, con la esperanza de volver a verla una vez más, incluso pregunte a la dueña del establecimiento pero ella me dijo que no la conocía que en ocasiones suele venir pero no era algo seguro, aun así deseaba verla, tres días seguido fui a la misma hora, pero no volví a verla, lo más probable es que nunca llegue a encontrarla, nunca había sentido esta sensación de querer ver a alguien con tanto ímpetu, he salido con muchas mujeres y estas eran muy hermosas, pero aquella joven de cabello rosa, ojos color verde jade y una hermosa sonrisa me dejo fascinado, deseo tanto encontrarla.

-Otra vez pensando en aquella mujer Sasori —pregunto sonriente—

—Se sorprende al ver la persona que está detrás de el— Konan! Me asustaste, no te aparezcas así de la nada

—Ríe mientras se acerca a él, se sienta al frente suyo— Sí que aquella mujer misteriosa te ha cautivado por completo, debe de ser muy hermosa para que solo pienses en ella, incluso fuiste a esa cafetería tres días seguidos para verla de nuevo, me sorprende esa actitud tuya Sasori, siempre has estado con muchas mujeres, pero jamás te he visto tan interesado en una con tanto esmero, quisiera conocer aquella mujer de la que estas tan enamorado —ríe—

-¿Enamorado? de que hablas Konan, no estoy enamorado, solo tengo curiosidad por ella, solo eso

-Si claro, como lo dicen.. ahh! amor a primera vista.. eso te sucedió a ti querido hermanito —le guiña un ojo— lástima que no pudiste encontrarla, recuerda que vinimos a Japón con el propósito para la nueva inversión, nuestro padre está muy entusiasmado con la idea de unirnos con la gran empresa Uchiha, así que por ahora tienes que concentrarte en eso, lamento que no hayas encontrado a la hermosa mujer en la que tanto piensas pero en estos momentos tenemos otras prioridades más importantes

-Sé a qué te refieres Konan, no te preocupes, tengo mi cabeza bien puesta, mañana iré para reunirme con el presidente Uchiha para que me explique con más detalle sobre el nuevo proyecto que pronto lanzaran y así poder tomar una decisión sobre invertir o no

-De acuerdo Sasori, bueno me iré a dormir, es tarde, no te desveles mucho pensando en esa mujer misteriosa —ríe mientras se levanta de su asiento y se retira—

-Mujer misteriosa eh? —Suspira derrotado— creo que no la volveré a ver nunca más en mi vida, lo mejor es que me olvide de ella —se levanta y se va a su habitación—

Al día siguiente

-Oh pero que guapo te vez hermanito —sonríe mientras ve a la persona enfrente suyo— sin duda serás la sensación entre todas la mujeres, bueno siempre lo has sido —ríe—

-Konan déjate de tus bromas, —entrecierra sus ojos— ¿no vendrás conmigo para la reunión en la empresa Uchiha? —pregunto confundido mientras ve a su hermana en pijama preparándose el desayuno—

-¿Yo? No, quiero ir de compras, así que ve tu Sasori, no creo que me necesites, siempre has sido muy sagaz para los negocios, además me aburre estar en una reunión de ese índole, así que mi querido hermanito, buena suerte en tu reunión —sonríe mientras levanta su mano y lo mueve de un lado a otro— cuídate!

-Que graciosa Konan, está bien iré solo, diviértete con tus compras —dice en forma sarcástica— nos vemos luego —se despide, sale del departamento, y se va hacia la empresa Uchiha—

Mientras tanto en la Empresa Uchiha

-Sakura-chan hoy vendrá el nuevo inversionista ¿verdad? —pregunto muy nerviosa—

-Sí, Hinata estoy un poco nerviosa, espero que acepte y nos de la inversión para el nuevo proyecto

-Ya verás que así será Sakura-chan, todos hemos trabajado mucho para que tenga una gran acogida entre el público —dice muy sonriente— Naruto-kun me comento que es alguien muy importante

-Es por eso que todos estamos nerviosos, me imagino que debe ser alguien muy imponente, demostrémosle lo mejor de nosotros para que se dé cuenta que hará lo correcto al invertir en la empresa Uchiha —sonríe mientras ve a su amiga—

-Así será Sakura-chan

En la oficina principal del presidente de la empresa

-Sasuke dentro de unos minutos llegara el futuro inversionista, ya tengo hecho el contrato listo para que lo firme

-Sí que estas muy preparado Naruto, espero que Sasori no Akasuna acepte esto rápido, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer

-Vamos Sasuke no seas tan impaciente, sabes que esto no es tan simple, tenemos que mostrarle las instalaciones de la empresa, sobretodo el departamento de Marketing donde Sakura-chan junto con los demás son los encargados del nuevo lanzamiento, si Akasuna acepta será un gran beneficio para la empresa

El teléfono de la oficina empieza a sonar, Sasuke contesta y la secretaria le avisa que el futuro inversionista ha llegado, este hace su ingreso a la oficina.

Sasuke se presenta como el presidente, al igual que Naruto como el abogado de la empresa, los dos deciden hacer el recorrido junto con el futuro inversionista, poco a poco van explicándole la gran oportunidad que sería si acepta apoyar para el nuevo proyecto, por lo que el joven queda muy impresionado por las instalaciones y las personas en sí, se denotaba que estaban muy organizados.

Los tres jóvenes hacen su ingreso a la oficina del departamento de Marketing donde reside la autora de la idea original, al hacer su entrada todos los empleados se levantan rápidamente y hacen una reverencia ante el invitado.

-Señor Akasuna quiero presentarle a la persona que está a cargo del nuevo lanzamiento, fue ella quien logro un gran éxito con su primer proyecto, ella es la señorita Sakura Haruno —dice el joven azabache—

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Soy Sakura Haruno —extiende la mano para saludarlo—

Al verla con detenimiento se sorprende al ver a la hermosa joven delante de él, aquella mujer a la que tanto anhelaba encontrar estaba ahí, tal como la vio la primera vez, su belleza sobresalía del resto, no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado, quería decirle miles de cosas pero estaba en una reunión importante y no podía romper la compostura

—Estrecha su mano muy sonriente— es un placer para mí conocerla señorita Haruno —sonríe mientras la mira muy fijamente—

Aquella mirada que le dedicaba a Sakura no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke, en su interior sintió mucha rabia y enojo, ese hombre la devoraba con la vista, quería que se apartara de ella, que ni siquiera se dignara a verla, esa molestia fue notada velozmente por su amigo Naruto, que intervino para romper con la tensión que se sentía en el aire

-Ah! Señor Akasuna, sigamos recorriendo las demás oficinas, dejemos a la Señorita Haruno trabajar con el personal —dijo un poco nervioso—

-Sí, vamos —dice Sasuke con un tono de voz muy serio—

-Un momento por favor, me agradaría mucho si la señorita Haruno nos acompaña en el recorrido, quisiera que me especifique sobre algunos puntos del proyecto, es algo muy importante que tengo que decidir, y debo asegurarme que esto será un gran auge para invertir, si en caso decido aceptar la propuesta, la cantidad de dinero que invierta será exorbitante, tengo que asegurarme que esto me beneficie —dice muy serio mientras ve fijamente a Sasuke y Naruto—

-Yo lo acompañare con mucho gusto señor Akasuna, puedo disipar todas sus dudas que tenga sobre el nuevo lanzamiento —respondió muy firme Sakura—

Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron al escucharla, no esperaban esa respuesta por parte de ella, Naruto por el poco tiempo que la conocía, sabía que era una chica muy responsable y seria con su trabajo así que entendía el hecho si el posible inversionista pedía su presencia, en cambio para Sasuke aborrecía la idea que Akasuna estuviese cerca de ella, no entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento; rabia y frustración era lo que sentía dentro suyo, no la quería cerca de él, quería oponerse pero vio la mirada seria de la pelirrosa, estaba decidida con cumplir con su trabajo, así que acepto sin más.

El recorrido siguió tranquilamente, el joven le preguntaba cada pormenor, estaba muy entusiasmado con ella, muchas risas y sonrisas cómplices lo acompañaban, Sakura era una chica muy alegre y educada así que correspondía a cada palabra, porque no quería causar una mala impresión después de todo era alguien sumamente importante para la empresa, al término del recorrido se dirigieron a la oficina principal.

-Estoy muy complacido con todo lo que he visto aquí, por lo que me comento la señorita Haruno estoy seguro que será una buena inversión —sonríe— pero estaría agradecido si me dieran plazo hasta el día de mañana para darles una decisión final.

-Entiendo lo que dice Señor Akasuna, le daremos el tiempo que requiera para la decisión definitiva —respondió Sasuke mientras veía como el joven le sonreía a Sakura—

-Gracias Señor Uchiha —extiende su mano hacia el—

—Estrecha su mano— nos vemos mañana señor Akasuna —dice con un tono de voz serio—

Se retira de la oficina ante la mirada de las tres personas que estaban junto a el

-También debo retirarme, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, con su permiso Presidente Uchiha, Abogado Uzumaki —hace una leve reverencia y se va de la oficina—

Al ver que la pelirrosa se fue, el joven pelirrubio se acerca a su amigo

-Sasuke tiene que calmarte, no puedes estar con esa expresión de molestia en tu rostro, se la razón de tu actitud pero tienes que relajarte, tu mejor que nadie sabes que esto es parte del trabajo

-No entiendo de que hablas Naruto, ¿cuál actitud?

-Puedes engañar a todos, menos a mí, te conozco de años, estas molesto porque Akasuna se acercaba demasiado a Sakura-chan, ese tipo solo estaba más interesado en hablar con ella que escuchar sobre la inversión —bufo con los brazos cruzados—

-Hmp… espero que mañana firme el contrato y terminemos con esto lo más pronto posible

—Sasuke porque no aceptas que estas celoso — Yo también espero eso Sasuke

La pelirrosa estaba caminando por los pasillos para dirigirse al departamento de Marketing

—Se acerca por detrás— Señorita Haruno

—Voltea al escuchar que la nombran— oh! Señor Akasuna, creí que se había retirado, ¿necesita que lo ayude en algo?

-Señorita Haruno, tal parece que no me recuerda —sonríe— usted me entrego unos documentos que olvide en una cafetería

—Se sorprende— ¿usted es ese joven? Pero qué casualidad encontrarlo aquí, discúlpeme no lo reconocí —leve sonrisa—

-No se preocupe señorita Haruno, más bien para mí fue una gran sorpresa volver a verla, deseaba encontrarla para agradecer su ayuda, ni siquiera me conocía y fue tan amable en buscarme

-Descuide no tiene que agradecer —sonríe— más bien espero que no olvide ningún documento en el futuro

-Estaré más atento a partir de ahora —sonríe cálidamente— yo.. yo... quisiera agradecer su ayuda, por lo cual me gustaría que aceptara cenar conmigo esta noche

—Abre los ojos de par en par— ¿Cenar con usted? No sé si sea correcto, usted es un posible inversor para la empresa, no quisiera que esto fuese malinterpretado

-Señorita Haruno por favor, acepte mi invitación, solo iremos a cenar, no veo ningún inconveniente además me gustaría hablar más con usted sobre el proyecto, realmente estoy muy interesado en apoyar su idea, y por favor llámeme por mi nombre Sasori, cuando me habla de Usted me siento viejo —ríe levemente—

-Uhmm… —dudosa— está bien acepto su invitación señor Akasuna..

-Sasori! Llámeme por mi nombre por favor señorita Haruno —sonríe—

-De acuerdo Sasori, puedes llamarme por mi nombre también

-Vendré a recogerte después de tu trabajo Sakura, podrías darme tu número de móvil, ya sabes para no perderme —ríe mientras frota su mano en cabeza—

Le dicta su número de móvil y se retira muy sonriente, de camino a casa en su auto, Sasori marca el número de su hermana

-Konan! ¡la encontré! Encontré a la chica misteriosa, trabaja en la empresa Uchiha, y saldremos a cenar esta noche

-¡Que! ¿Es en serio Sasori? No puedo creerlo pero que coincidencia, tienes mucha suerte hermanito y sí que actúas rápido, hasta la invitaste a cenar, hasta yo me siento emocionada, ya quiero conocer a mi futura cuñadita —ríe—

-No estoy seguro si algún día sea tu cuñadita, pero te digo desde ya, que estoy muy interesado en ella, es tan hermosa y tiene un carácter tan apacible

-Uhhh… ya te enamoraste Sasori, ahora con más razón quiero conocerla

-Espero que pronto, Konan.. espero que muy pronto

El comienzo de algo nuevo está a punto de empezar, sin duda esto traerá muchos problemas en el futuro, una amistad podría ser quebrada o quizás puede ser el despertar de nuevo sentimientos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24** **DESCUBRIMIENTO!**

Un joven de cabellos azabache miraba de reojo su móvil, a pesar de estar ocupado en su oficina, no dejaba de observar el móvil ¿la razón? Deseaba comunicarse con la pelirrosa pero estaban en horas de trabajo y no era conveniente perturbar su tranquilidad con una llamada, así que opto por lo más simple; enviar un mensaje de texto a su móvil, eso sería mucho más prudente que una llamada.

Escribió en el mensaje, si podrían verse al término del trabajo para ir a cenar juntos; pero porque estar tan inquieto por una simple invitación a cenar, si esa no era la primera vez que la invitaba, más bien se sentía nervioso pero en su interior había una razón oculta, él quería hablar con ella por lo sucedido del día de hoy, aquel posible inversionista la devoraba con la mirada en todo el recorrido de la empresa, pero quien se creía Sasori no Akasuna para ver de esa manera a Sakura, su amiga de la infancia, una chica importante para él, es tan importante que incluso no le importaría perder su maldita inversión, con tal que Akasuna se aleje por completo de su amiga, es normal preocuparse por los amigos, pero ella no era cualquier amiga, era alguien con quien compartía un lazo especial, algo que no cualquiera podía poseer.

Luego de unos minutos recibe un mensaje, lo abre apresuradamente para leerlo y al hacerlo se lleva una gran decepción en este decía, que no podría acompañarlo ya que tiene otro compromiso, Sasuke no esperaba esa respuesta, pero al día siguiente hablaría con Sakura sí o sí.

Ya que no podría hacer más nada para hablar con ella, decidió mejor seguir con su trabajo, tener la mente ocupada le ayudaría a despejarse, las horas avanzaron sin que lo notara, a lo que decidió retirarse de la oficina, en el camino se encuentra a Naruto

-Sasuke! Por fin es hora de irnos a casa, uff este día estuvo muy ajetreado, mañana tendremos la respuesta de Akasuna, si es que decide invertir en la empresa —dice muy entusiasta mientras camina al lado de su amigo—

-Hmp... Si en caso acepta, espero que todo el trámite termine pronto, no me agrada la idea que este rondando por aquí —dice con tono muy serio a lo que su amigo lo mira por unos segundos—

-¿Aun estas de mal humor por lo sucedido en la mañana? ese idiota de Akasuna estaba más concentrado en ver a Sakura-chan que al recorrido de la empresa, pero no podemos hacer nada, si firma tendremos en nuestras manos la inversión, sabes que esto es muy importante, para que el nuevo proyecto tenga más difusión entre diferente medios de comunicación

-No tienes que explicarme, sé a qué te refieres —dice en tono serio—

—Suspiro— Sasuke quita esa cara, ya mañana acabara todo, más bien ¿porque no vamos a beber algo? —dice sonriente—

-No, paso.. Hoy no tengo ganas, iré a casa a seguir trabajando aún tengo muchos pendientes que resolver, dejémoslo para otra ocasión

—Entrecierra los ojos— siempre estás trabajando, en fin.. entonces nos vemos mañana Sasuke, no te esfuerces demasiado, recuerda alimentarte bien, sino le avisare a tu madre —ríe mientras se va— hasta luego!

-Tch… idiota

Se dirige a su auto, al subir a este, divisa a lo lejos a la pelirrosa, como si estuviese esperando a alguien de pronto se le vino a la mente, cuando la invito a cenar, ella le dijo que no podía porque tenía otro compromiso, supuso que saldría con sus amigas, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que la persona que se le acerca, es nada menos que Sasori no Akasuna, el hombre que arruino su humor en todo el día, Sasuke ve como ambos se encaminan al auto de este, Sasori le abre la puerta y la pelirrosa ingresa para así irse juntos.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ella le dijo que tenía otro compromiso pero nunca le dijo que saldría con aquel hombre ¿cuándo le dijo para reunirse? él estaba completamente seguro de haber escuchado todo lo que Sasori le decía a la pelirrosa en el recorrido, en ningún momento le pidió una cita, entonces ¿porque estaban juntos? Se cuestionaba a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar sentir mucha rabia que golpeo el volante del auto con su puño, tenía ganas de seguir al auto y sacar a Sakura de allí, pero sabía que eso no sería racional, solo podía esperar al día siguiente para hablar con Sakura, necesitaba que le diera explicaciones, sin duda esa sería una larga noche para él.

En el recorrido hacia al restaurante Sakura estaba en completo silencio, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que temas podría hablar con aquel joven pelirrojo, en ese instante pensó que desearía estar con Sasuke, estaba muy decepcionada al no poder aceptar su invitación a cenar, cuando leyó su mensaje estuvo a punto de aceptar gustosa, pero luego recordó que había quedado para cenar con Sasori con pesar tuvo que declinar a su invitación, Sasori pudo notar el nerviosismo de la joven, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero al igual que ella estaba nervioso, se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita con una chica, sabía que si el ambiente se tornaba en completo silencio, lo mejor era iniciar una conversación, ya que si deseaba pretender a la joven, tenía que hacer algo al respecto

-S-Sakura —nervioso mientras mira de reojo a la pelirrosa— espero que te agrade al restaurante donde vamos, mi hermana me lo recomendó mucho

—Levanta la mirada— uhm.. si gracias, ¡no sabía que tenías una hermana! —exclamo sorprendida—

-Hubieras conocido a mi hermana, si hubiese venido conmigo a la empresa Uchiha, lamentablemente tuvo otro compromiso por eso no pudo asistir —sonríe nervioso— ella me recomendó con mucho ímpetu ese restaurante ya que fue en una ocasión con sus amigos

-Tal parece que te llevas muy bien con tu hermana —sonríe—

-Bueno si somos muy unidos, creo que todos los hermanos son así, aunque a veces suele ser un poco loca, siempre me arrastra con ella a sus locuras —ríe— Sakura ¿tú tienes hermanos?

-No, yo soy hija única, por lo que no puedo entender del todo el lazo especial que hay entre hermanos —suspira— pero tengo amigos que tienen hermanos, a veces me decían que tenía suerte de ser hija única al no tener que soportar a un molesto hermano o hermana

-Debo decir que lo que te dijeron tus amigos es cierto, es muy complicado sobre todo si tu hermana es una loca que ama ir de compras, en serio eso si es un suplicio —ríe—

\- Supongo que si —sonríe cálidamente—

Llegan a un hermoso restaurante, Sasori se baja rápidamente del auto y se dirige a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero, al entrar la pelirrosa se sorprende, el restaurante no solo era hermoso por fuera sino que por dentro lo era mucho más, todo muy bien decorado y todo se veía tan impecable, estaba muy feliz al estar en un lugar como ese, aquella alegría lo noto Sasori que internamente agradeció a su hermana por tan buena recomendación.

Tanto Sasori y Sakura se acomodaron en una mesa para así pedir algo de cenar, mientras esperaban la comida, conversaban entre sí muy animados, el haber hablado en el auto hizo que se rompiera el hielo entre ellos, Sasori estaba muy feliz, la veía muy embelesado, se sentía muy afortunado que una hermosa mujer como ella estuviese a su lado, era como un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar, cenaron mientras conversaban de temas triviales, al igual que la pelirrosa hablaba del nuevo proyecto y lo entusiasmada que estaba por ello.

Las horas pasaron rápido que al término de su cena, emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Sakura, al llegar a esta ambos bajaron del auto

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Sasori, disfrute mucho la cena, todo estuvo delicioso —sonríe—

-Gracias a ti Sakura por aceptar mi invitación, la verdad me he divertido mucho contigo, espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos, mañana iré a la empresa para firmar el contrato, espero verte allí Sakura —sonríe emocionado—

-Qué bueno que hayas decidido firmar, te aseguro que daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que el proyecto tenga una gran acogida con el público —dice muy sonriente—

-Confió en tus palabras Sakura —la mira fijamente— más bien yo quería preguntarte algo importante, no quiero que pienses que soy un entrometido pero quisiera saber.. bueno yo.. —nervioso— yo quería saber si .. ¿Si tienes novio?

Sakura no esperaba aquella pregunta, estaba por responder.. pero de inmediato una persona se le vino a la mente, la imagen de Sasuke apareció en su cabeza al escuchar esa pregunta se quedó pensativa por unos segundos

-¿Sakura que sucede? —la mira fijamente— ¿tienes novio verdad? —baja la mirada—

-Uhmm.. No, no tengo novio, es que me tomo por sorpresa tu pregunta —sonríe levemente— bueno Sasori debo entrar, se está haciendo tarde

-Sakura gracias por todo, veámonos de nuevo si? —Sonríe mientras toma de las manos a la pelirrosa—

—Se ruboriza y se suelta las manos de el— S-Si claro.. —nerviosa— hasta luego Sasori cuídate —entra rápidamente a su casa—

Sasori se siente muy feliz, al saber que Sakura no tiene novio, eso quiere decir que tiene el camino libre para cortejarla por lo que está muy decidido que aquella joven sea su novia en el futuro

Al día siguiente en la empresa Uchiha un joven de cabellos azabache se dirige a su oficina con un pésimo humor

-Sasuke buenos días —lo saluda sonriente—

—Lo fulmina con la mirada— hmp…

—Se asusta— ¿Q-Que sucede contigo? Sí que te levantaste de mal humor, hoy vendrá Akasuna, así que quita esa cara de amargado —entrecierra los ojos— supongo que debe estar en camino, así que mejor lo esperamos en tu oficina —entra a la oficina de Sasuke y se sienta en uno de los sillones—

—Se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a revisar documentos— Naruto mejor ve a tu oficina, no me gusta cuando hay personas alrededor mío, me gusta trabajar solo

—Suspira derrotado— Sasuke ¿no me vas a decir que te sucede? estas de malas el día de hoy, yo te conozco bien, no es normal que estés así, además hace mucho que no te veía tan irritado

-No me sucede nada, solo quiero estar solo, tengo trabajo que hacer, no quiero que me distraigas es todo

El pelirrubio estaba a punto de acotar mas pero lo interrumpe un golpe en la puerta, era la secretaria avisando la llegada de Sasori no Akasuna

Al hacer su entrada tanto Sasuke y Naruto se levantan de sus asientos, saludan al invitado como es correspondiente, Naruto empieza a practicarle todas las clausulas y beneficios al convertirse en inversor del nuevo proyecto, por lo que el pelirrojo sonríe complacido y sin más firma el contrato. Cuando terminan todo el trámite se despiden, Sasuke y Naruto iban a acompañarlo hacia la puerta de salida pero Sasori declino su ofrecimiento porque este tenía una razón en específico.

Caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de Marketing para poder ver a la pelirrosa, pero la vio de lejos junto con una amiga conversando, estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero se sorprende al ver que la puerta del ascensor se abre inesperadamente y dentro de ellas estaban el Presidente Uchiha al igual que el abogado Uzumaki, se quedó anonadado al ver que el abogado les hablo de lo más casual a las dos chicas, vio como la pelirrosa le contestaba lo más amable pero fue más su descubrimiento al ver como ella le sonreía feliz al Presidente Uchiha y este le correspondía, no podía creer aquella actitud de ambos, desde que lo conoció hasta que firmó el contrato lo noto como un hombre de pocas palabras y muy serio pero verlo junto a Sakura, parecía más amable y más relajado, cualquier persona que viera sus actitudes podría asegurar que ellos eran más que simple Jefe y empleada, parecía una pareja de enamorados, lo que ese hecho lo enfureció bastante.

Sasori quería que ella lo viese con esa mirada a él, pero no! Esa mirada solo estaba dirigida para Sasuke, en ese momento estaba lleno de cólera que decidió irse sin ser visto por ellos, se subió a su auto, en el camino pensaba de una y mil maneras de quitarse esa idea de que podría haber algo más entre ellos.

-Sakura no me importa si tienes algo con Uchiha, tú serás mi novia, no permitiré que nadie se interponga, después de todo ninguna chica me ha rechazado y estoy seguro que yo puedo hacer que te enamores de mi —sonríe arrogante mientras conduce su auto—

Ese nuevo descubrimiento que hizo Sasori por la forma en que se trataban Sakura con Sasuke hizo que se decidiera por completo, que el haría lo que fuese por estar con la pelirrosa, sin importarle quien se atraviese en su camino, él se quedaría con ella.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25** **NACE UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el pasillo de la empresa iban conversando entre si Sakura y Hinata e inesperadamente se abre la puerta del ascensor, dentro de esta estaban el Presidente Uchiha y el Abogado Uzumaki quien al verlas saluda enérgicamente

-Sakura-chan, Hinata buenos días —saluda muy sonriente— que bueno encontrarlas por aquí

—Se sorprende al ver al pelirrubio frente suyo— b-buenos días N-Naruto-kun —responde muy nerviosa mientras se ruboriza—

-Buenos dias Naruto, Sasuke-kun —saluda sonriente mientras mira fijamente al joven azabache—

-Chicas ya que están aquí, tengo algo que proponerles, que les parece si salimos todos después del trabajo para festejar que ya fue firmado el contrato con el nuevo inversionista

-Entonces es un hecho que el Señor Akasuna firmó el contrato! —se acerca a su amiga— que buena noticia verdad Sakura-chan? —dice muy entusiasmada—

-Sí, es una excelente noticia —sonríe—

-¡Lo cual tenemos que ir a celebrar, así que salgamos todos a cenar esta noche, Hinata puedes decirle también a tu amiga Ino, ya sabes mientras más seamos será mucho más divertido, así que vamos chicas que me dicen!

-Naruto no puedes imponerles lo que tu deseas, quizás tengan otro compromiso y —lo interrumpen—

-No tenemos ningún compromiso Sasuke-kun, así que aceptamos tu invitación con gusto Naruto-kun ¿verdad que si Sakura-chan? —mira a su amiga fijamente—

—Nerviosa— S-Si claro que asistiremos, no tenemos ningún pendiente así que iremos Naruto

-Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos en la puerta cuando se termine el horario de trabajo —sonríe emocionado—

—Se acerca a la pelirrosa— Sakura quería hablar contigo de un tema muy importante, pero supongo que será después, nos vemos más tarde —dice con una leve sonrisa a lo que la pelirrosa solo asiente—

-Sakura-chan, Hinata nos vemos, no se olviden también llamar a su amiga Ino! —se despide moviendo la mano de un lado a otro—

Hinata estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa por la salida junto con Naruto que sin demora decidió enviar un mensaje de texto al móvil de Ino para avisarle que saldrían todos para celebrar el nuevo contrato, esta respondió que no faltaría y estaría puntual para ir a divertirse con todos, Hinata le mostro el mensaje a Sakura y esta sonrió feliz.

Sakura miraba de reojo a su amiga, lo emocionada y ruborizada que se encontraba, sabía que ella y Naruto se habían hecho buenos amigos, se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, Naruto era muy carismático, siempre tan extrovertido, que a diferencia de Sasuke era más reservado y un poco más serio cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, las dos chicas se dirigieron a la oficina y empezaron a trabajar cada una en su escritorio

Las horas avanzaron y salieron juntas para encontrarse con Ino

-Sakura, Hinata —saluda levantando la mano— las estaba esperando

-Ino-chan que bueno que estés aquí —sonríe—

-Hinata, me sorprendes hace mucho que no te veía tan sonriente, parece que eres la más emocionada de las tres en asistir a la cena —ríe levemente— ¿verdad Sakura?

-Así es, ¿pero debe ser porque hace mucho que no salimos juntas verdad Hinata? —mira de reojo a su amiga—

—Se ruboriza— S-Si, Sakura-chan tiene razón es que hace mucho que no nos reunimos, por eso estoy feliz —baja la mirada—

—Ríe— de acuerdo, Hinata —sonríe—

Las tres chicas salen del edificio y se encuentran con ambos jóvenes esperándolas, Naruto empieza a saludarlas al igual que Sasuke, Hinata sube al auto de Naruto junto con Ino, Sakura se va junto con Sasuke, llegan rápidamente al restaurante, al ingresar un mozo los lleva a una mesa privada que estaba reservada para cuando ellos llegasen, las jóvenes se quedaron pasmadas, el lugar era muy hermoso con una enorme mesa para ellos cinco.

Empezaron a ordenar la cena, mientras esperaban todos conversaban entre sí, muy entusiastas sobre todo por el nuevo proyecto, era algo que los tenía muy alegres, pero Sakura pudo notar en el rostro de Sasuke un poco de molestia más cuando Naruto mencionaba a Sasori no Akasuna, ella quería acercarse a él y preguntarle si sucedía algún problema, pero no lo veía conveniente ya que estaba junto con sus amigos, decidió mejor hablar con él, después de la cena ya que ella quería comentarle sobre su salida con Akasuna, igualmente Sasuke le había dicho que también quería hablar con ella de un tema importante, no podía hacer más nada que solo esperar pero aquella situación lo noto velozmente Ino con lo perspicaz que era sabía que sucedía algo entre ellos, lo cual ella no se quedaría con la duda y se lo preguntaría a Sakura, en ese momento llego la comida, todo se veía muy apetecible que sin más empezaron a cenar

En medio de la cena Ino le pide a Sakura para que le acompañe un momento al servicio a lo que ambas fueron juntas, al llegar Ino se pone delante de ella

-¿Y bien Sakura me dirás que te sucede? Ni intentes negarme nada que no soy ninguna tonta, me he percatado que estas distante con Sasuke ¿Has tenido algún problema con él? —dice mirándola fijamente mientras ve como su amiga suspira—

-Uhmm no, no sucede nada con Sasuke-kun bueno eso creo —dice bajando la mirada—

-¿Eso crees? —repite dudosa— vamos Sakura te conozco muy bien, es obvio que hay algo detrás de todo esto, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites, siempre estaré para ti

-Gracias Ino, sé que siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo —dice muy sonriente—

Sakura confiaba en su amiga, ya que se conocían desde que estaban en la universidad por lo que decidió relatarle su salida con Sasori no Akasuna, como se conocieron casualmente cuando ella le entrego unos documentos olvidados, luego se volvieron a encontrar en la empresa pero solo Sasori la había reconocido, y la invito a cenar, muy encarecidamente pidió para que acepte su invitación a lo cual ella acepto, le conto de todo lo que hablaron a lo que la pelirrubia estaba impresionada por todo lo que escuchaba, entonces unas interrogantes se les formo en la cabeza ¿Sasuke sabrá de su salida con Sasori? ¿Será por eso que está muy distante con Sakura?

-Sakura ¿tú le comentaste a Sasuke de la cena que tuviste con Sasori? —pregunto intrigada—

-No, realmente pensaba decírselo hoy después de la cena, Sasuke-kun es mi amigo y confió en el, no creo haber hecho nada malo, así que no hay razón para ocultárselo

-Es lo mejor Sakura, dile a Sasuke todo como me contaste a mí, que pasaría si otras personas te hubieran visto junto al nuevo inversionista, podría prestarse para malos entendidos lo mejor es evitar cualquier problema por tu propio bienestar —se acerca a su amiga y la toma de las manos — Sakura si necesitas cualquier consejo, no dudes en avisarme, sabes que estoy siempre contigo, por ahora Hinata ya está forjando su propio camino —sonríe— y espero que tú también te des cuenta y lo hagas muy pronto amiga

-Muchas gracias Ino, siempre me estas aconsejando en todo, eres como una hermana para mí, al igual que Hinata —sonríe mientras mira fijamente a su amiga—

-Sera mejor que regresemos, todos deben estar preguntando por nosotras —ambas salen del servicio para ir a la mesa privada donde estaban todos—

Al regresar Naruto pregunto por qué tardaron tanto, Ino atino a responder que estaba lleno el servicio por eso su demora, a lo cual Naruto no replico, al término de la cena, como siempre tan animado Naruto quería seguir con la "celebración" quería ir a un bar a lo cual Sasuke negó rotundamente aludiendo que tenían que manejar y era inconcebible ingerir bebidas alcohólicas, era muy peligroso manejar en estado etílico a lo que Naruto le dio la razón y decidió mejor posponerlo para otra ocasión.

Así Hinata se montó al auto de Naruto al igual que Ino ambas chicas se despidieron de Sasuke y Sakura, antes de partir Ino se acercó rápidamente a su amiga

-Sakura, no te olvides de todo lo que hablamos hoy —susurraba la pelirrubia—

-Sí, descuida Ino, hare lo que me dijiste

La pelirrubia se despidió sonriente de ambos, se subió al auto de Naruto y partieron fugazmente, al igual que ellos Sasuke y Sakura emprendieron camino

Sakura miraba de reojo a Sasuke mas este no se inmutaba a decir nada, por primera vez sintió mucho pesar, esa actitud por parte suya, dolía demasiado, como si su corazón se resquebrajara en mil pedazos, entonces en aquellos segundos pudo visualizar a Sasuke con más detenimiento; él era un joven muy atractivo de cabellos negros y con unos ojos de color negro intenso, en ese instante sintió un estremecimiento en el corazón era la segunda vez que lo experimentaba y solo con él, a lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse, entonces se cuestionó mentalmente

¿Acaso yo... yo estoy..? de pronto siente el auto aparcar al frente de su casa, lo cual la saca de sus pensamientos, por lo que decide hablar con él, tenía que contarle todo lo sucedido con Sasori, como dijo Ino, su simple salida a cenar podría ser malinterpretado y ella lo menos que quería era problemas

-S-Sasuke-kun —dice nerviosa mientras se voltea a verlo— dijiste que querías hablar de un tema importante conmigo

—Suspira— No es un tema muy importante, más bien es que tengo una duda, y estaba pensando si debería preguntártelo —dice con un tono de voz apagado—

-Sasuke-kun tu sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que gustes —sonríe cálidamente— más bien yo quería hablar contigo, recuerdas que me invitaste a cenar, tuve que rechazar tu ofrecimiento, la razón es por qué; ayer acepte la invitación para ir a cenar del nuevo inversionista, quizás pienses que es extraño por qué accedí a su petición, pero nosotros ya nos conocíamos —leve sonrisa—

La pelirrosa empezó a narrarle al igual que a su amiga, como se conocieron antes de verse en la empresa, todo lo que hicieron en la cena y lo amable que fue con ella, Sakura en todo momento dejo en claro que para ella fue una cena de agradecimiento fue por eso que no pudo negarse.

Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente, quería decirle que no debió salir con él, incluso si Sasori dejo en claro que era para agradecerle por su ayuda con los documentos, decidió mejor no interrumpir, prefirió escuchar todo lo que ella le decía, para así poder plantear mejor sus ideas.

Cuando termino de relatarle todo lo sucedido con Sasori, se le quedo viendo por unos minutos en completo silencio, observando su rostro detenidamente y era obvio que ella no ocultaba nada, se lo había dicho absolutamente todo, en su interior se sintió muy complacido y sonreía internamente porque con todo lo relatado, se sentía más tranquilo, sabía que Sakura no era el tipo de chica que le ocultara las cosas, ella era transparente, alguien confiable, ya no se sentía inquieto ni molesto, era increíble que esa simple información hiciera que se sintiera mucho más relajado

-Sakura —dice con voz ronca a lo que la pelirrosa lo ve directamente— para serte sincero, yo te vi el día de ayer cuando te fue a recoger a la empresa, me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía qué tipo de asunto tenía que resolver contigo, más cuando Akasuna era alguien que venía por primera vez a la empresa, pero con lo que me relataste, ahora lo comprendo todo y no puedo negar que me siento más aliviado —sonríe de lado—

-Lo lamento Sasuke-kun no sabía que esto te había estado incomodando, pero tú eres mi amigo y confió en ti por eso te lo conté —"amigo" esa palabra resonó en su interior y lo sintió muy doloroso por alguna extraña razón—

Sasuke bajo del auto para ir a la puerta del copiloto para abrir la puerta como era debido

-Sera mejor que entres a casa, ya se está haciendo tarde —se acerca a ella y la abraza— gracias por confiar siempre en mi Sakura

Sakura al estar en los brazos de Sasuke sintió una gran calidez, su corazón latía a mil, como si se fuese a salir de la emoción, de nuevo esos sentimientos la inundaban por completo que solo pudo apegarse más a él, deseando que ese abrazo nunca se rompa, entonces en ese instante se dio cuenta

Yo… Yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun, solo con él, mi corazón late con tanta intensidad se dijo mentalmente mientras seguía abrazada a Sasuke, ahora ella ya no tenía dudas, estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Por fin Sakura pudo esclarecer su mente y corazón, su amiga Ino siempre le dijo que ella no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, para ella ha nacido un nuevo sentimiento, siempre estuvo ahí pero nunca se dio cuenta, ahora todo dependerá como sobrellevar todo esto en el futuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara.**


End file.
